Draemoine
by Sweetietea
Summary: What happens when you love what you're not supposed to love?


_**OAMSGDASDGG 2DY IZ SPESHUL DAEH XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD -SAY HITERLE, VWEERT HERPEILY-**_

 _ **-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- SAEH ULIUS KAESEG -IMMA OROMAN NAZI-**_

 _ **KIM INPOSIBEL WAZ ZSCRIFIC 2 SATIN SO DAT WEDDIN GO GEWD CUZ JULI CRESS PREAENT DIES CUZ DEY MUDERERED BY BOPDEMVORT**_

 _ **ALALGUH AVCMBAR EETED DA BABIES**_

 _ **DIE ENDE**_

 **Romeo and Juliet**

Shakespeare homepage | Romeo and Juliet | Entire play

ACT I PROLOGUE Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. SCENE I. Verona. A public place. _Enter SAMPSON and GREGORY, of the house of Capulet, armed with swords and bucklers_

 **SAMPSON**

Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals.

 **GREGORY**

No, for then we should be colliers.

 **SAMPSON**

I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw.

 **GREGORY**

Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar.

 **SAMPSON**

I strike quickly, being moved.

 **GREGORY**

But thou art not quickly moved to strike.

 **SAMPSON**

A dog of the house of Montague moves me.

 **GREGORY**

To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand:  
therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away.

 **SAMPSON**

A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will  
take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's.

 **GREGORY**

That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes  
to the wall.

 **SAMPSON**

True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels,  
are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push  
Montague's men from the wall, and thrust his maids  
to the wall.

 **GREGORY**

The quarrel is between our masters and us their men.

 **SAMPSON**

'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I  
have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the  
maids, and cut off their heads.

 **GREGORY**

The heads of the maids?

 **SAMPSON**

Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads;  
take it in what sense thou wilt.

 **GREGORY**

They must take it in sense that feel it.

 **SAMPSON**

Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and  
'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh.

 **GREGORY**

'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou  
hadst been poor John. Draw thy tool! here comes  
two of the house of the Montagues.

 **SAMPSON**

My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee.

 **GREGORY**

How! turn thy back and run?

 **SAMPSON**

Fear me not.

 **GREGORY**

No, marry; I fear thee!

 **SAMPSON**

Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin.

 **GREGORY**

I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as  
they list.

 **SAMPSON**

Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them;  
which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it. _Enter ABRAHAM and BALTHASAR_

 **ABRAHAM**

Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

 **SAMPSON**

I do bite my thumb, sir.

 **ABRAHAM**

Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

 **SAMPSON**

[Aside to GREGORY] Is the law of our side, if I say  
ay?

 **GREGORY**

No.

 **SAMPSON**

No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I  
bite my thumb, sir.

 **GREGORY**

Do you quarrel, sir?

 **ABRAHAM**

Quarrel sir! no, sir.

 **SAMPSON**

If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you.

 **ABRAHAM**

No better.

 **SAMPSON**

Well, sir.

 **GREGORY**

Say 'better:' here comes one of my master's kinsmen.

 **SAMPSON**

Yes, better, sir.

 **ABRAHAM**

You lie.

 **SAMPSON**

Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy swashing blow. _They fight_ _Enter BENVOLIO_

 **BENVOLIO**

Part, fools!  
Put up your swords; you know not what you do. _Beats down their swords_ _Enter TYBALT_

 **TYBALT**

What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?  
Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death.

 **BENVOLIO**

I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword,  
Or manage it to part these men with me.

 **TYBALT**

What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,  
As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee:  
Have at thee, coward! _They fight_ _Enter, several of both houses, who join the fray; then enter Citizens, with clubs_

 **First Citizen**

Clubs, bills, and partisans! strike! beat them down!  
Down with the Capulets! down with the Montagues! _Enter CAPULET in his gown, and LADY CAPULET_

 **CAPULET**

What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!

 **LADY CAPULET**

A crutch, a crutch! why call you for a sword?

 **CAPULET**

My sword, I say! Old Montague is come,  
And flourishes his blade in spite of me. _Enter MONTAGUE and LADY MONTAGUE_

 **MONTAGUE**

Thou villain Capulet,-Hold me not, let me go.

 **LADY MONTAGUE**

Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe. _Enter PRINCE, with Attendants_

 **PRINCE**

Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,  
Profaners of this neighbour-stained steel,-  
Will they not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts,  
That quench the fire of your pernicious rage  
With purple fountains issuing from your veins,  
On pain of torture, from those bloody hands  
Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground,  
And hear the sentence of your moved prince.  
Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word,  
By thee, old Capulet, and Montague,  
Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets,  
And made Verona's ancient citizens  
Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments,  
To wield old partisans, in hands as old,  
Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate:  
If ever you disturb our streets again,  
Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace.  
For this time, all the rest depart away:  
You Capulet; shall go along with me:  
And, Montague, come you this afternoon,  
To know our further pleasure in this case,  
To old Free-town, our common judgment-place.  
Once more, on pain of death, all men depart. _Exeunt all but MONTAGUE, LADY MONTAGUE, and BENVOLIO_

 **MONTAGUE**

Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach?  
Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?

 **BENVOLIO**

Here were the servants of your adversary,  
And yours, close fighting ere I did approach:  
I drew to part them: in the instant came  
The fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared,  
Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears,  
He swung about his head and cut the winds,  
Who nothing hurt withal hiss'd him in scorn:  
While we were interchanging thrusts and blows,  
Came more and more and fought on part and part,  
Till the prince came, who parted either part.

 **LADY MONTAGUE**

O, where is Romeo? saw you him to-day?  
Right glad I am he was not at this fray.

 **BENVOLIO**

Madam, an hour before the worshipp'd sun  
Peer'd forth the golden window of the east,  
A troubled mind drave me to walk abroad;  
Where, underneath the grove of sycamore  
That westward rooteth from the city's side,  
So early walking did I see your son:  
Towards him I made, but he was ware of me  
And stole into the covert of the wood:  
I, measuring his affections by my own,  
That most are busied when they're most alone,  
Pursued my humour not pursuing his,  
And gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me.

 **MONTAGUE**

Many a morning hath he there been seen,  
With tears augmenting the fresh morning dew.  
Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs;  
But all so soon as the all-cheering sun  
Should in the furthest east begin to draw  
The shady curtains from Aurora's bed,  
Away from the light steals home my heavy son,  
And private in his chamber pens himself,  
Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out  
And makes himself an artificial night:  
Black and portentous must this humour prove,  
Unless good counsel may the cause remove.

 **BENVOLIO**

My noble uncle, do you know the cause?

 **MONTAGUE**

I neither know it nor can learn of him.

 **BENVOLIO**

Have you importuned him by any means?

 **MONTAGUE**

Both by myself and many other friends:  
But he, his own affections' counsellor,  
Is to himself-I will not say how true-  
But to himself so secret and so close,  
So far from sounding and discovery,  
As is the bud bit with an envious worm,  
Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air,  
Or dedicate his beauty to the sun.  
Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow.  
We would as willingly give cure as know. _Enter ROMEO_

 **BENVOLIO**

See, where he comes: so please you, step aside;  
I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.

 **MONTAGUE**

I would thou wert so happy by thy stay,  
To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away. _Exeunt MONTAGUE and LADY MONTAGUE_

 **BENVOLIO**

Good-morrow, cousin.

 **ROMEO**

Is the day so young?

 **BENVOLIO**

But new struck nine.

 **ROMEO**

Ay me! sad hours seem long.  
Was that my father that went hence so fast?

 **BENVOLIO**

It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?

 **ROMEO**

Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

 **BENVOLIO**

In love?

 **ROMEO**

Out-

 **BENVOLIO**

Of love?

 **ROMEO**

Out of her favour, where I am in love.

 **BENVOLIO**

Alas, that love, so gentle in his view,  
Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!

 **ROMEO**

Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,  
Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!  
Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?  
Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.  
Here's much to do with hate, but more with love.  
Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!  
O any thing, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness! serious vanity!  
Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,  
sick health!  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh?

 **BENVOLIO**

No, coz, I rather weep.

 **ROMEO**

Good heart, at what?

 **BENVOLIO**

At thy good heart's oppression.

 **ROMEO**

Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest  
With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own.  
Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:  
What is it else? a madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet.  
Farewell, my coz.

 **BENVOLIO**

Soft! I will go along;  
An if you leave me so, you do me wrong.

 **ROMEO**

Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here;  
This is not Romeo, he's some other where.

 **BENVOLIO**

Tell me in sadness, who is that you love.

 **ROMEO**

What, shall I groan and tell thee?

 **BENVOLIO**

Groan! why, no.  
But sadly tell me who.

 **ROMEO**

Bid a sick man in sadness make his will:  
Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill!  
In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.

 **BENVOLIO**

I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved.

 **ROMEO**

A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love.

 **BENVOLIO**

A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit.

 **ROMEO**

Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit  
With Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit;  
And, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd,  
From love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd.  
She will not stay the siege of loving terms,  
Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes,  
Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold:  
O, she is rich in beauty, only poor,  
That when she dies with beauty dies her store.

 **BENVOLIO**

Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?

 **ROMEO**

She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste,  
For beauty starved with her severity  
Cuts beauty off from all posterity.  
She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair,  
To merit bliss by making me despair:  
She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow  
Do I live dead that live to tell it now.

 **BENVOLIO**

Be ruled by me, forget to think of her.

 **ROMEO**

O, teach me how I should forget to think.

 **BENVOLIO**

By giving liberty unto thine eyes;  
Examine other beauties.

 **ROMEO**

'Tis the way  
To call hers exquisite, in question more:  
These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows  
Being black put us in mind they hide the fair;  
He that is strucken blind cannot forget  
The precious treasure of his eyesight lost:  
Show me a mistress that is passing fair,  
What doth her beauty serve, but as a note  
Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair?  
Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget.

 **BENVOLIO**

I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt. _Exeunt_ SCENE II. A street. _Enter CAPULET, PARIS, and Servant_

 **CAPULET**

But Montague is bound as well as I,  
In penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think,  
For men so old as we to keep the peace.

 **PARIS**

Of honourable reckoning are you both;  
And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long.  
But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?

 **CAPULET**

But saying o'er what I have said before:  
My child is yet a stranger in the world;  
She hath not seen the change of fourteen years,  
Let two more summers wither in their pride,  
Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride.

 **PARIS**

Younger than she are happy mothers made.

 **CAPULET**

And too soon marr'd are those so early made.  
The earth hath swallow'd all my hopes but she,  
She is the hopeful lady of my earth:  
But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart,  
My will to her consent is but a part;  
An she agree, within her scope of choice  
Lies my consent and fair according voice.  
This night I hold an old accustom'd feast,  
Whereto I have invited many a guest,  
Such as I love; and you, among the store,  
One more, most welcome, makes my number more.  
At my poor house look to behold this night  
Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light:  
Such comfort as do lusty young men feel  
When well-apparell'd April on the heel  
Of limping winter treads, even such delight  
Among fresh female buds shall you this night  
Inherit at my house; hear all, all see,  
And like her most whose merit most shall be:  
Which on more view, of many mine being one  
May stand in number, though in reckoning none,  
Come, go with me. _To Servant, giving a paper_ Go, sirrah, trudge about  
Through fair Verona; find those persons out  
Whose names are written there, and to them say,  
My house and welcome on their pleasure stay. _Exeunt CAPULET and PARIS_

 **Servant**

Find them out whose names are written here! It is  
written, that the shoemaker should meddle with his  
yard, and the tailor with his last, the fisher with  
his pencil, and the painter with his nets; but I am  
sent to find those persons whose names are here  
writ, and can never find what names the writing  
person hath here writ. I must to the learned.-In good time. _Enter BENVOLIO and ROMEO_

 **BENVOLIO**

Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning,  
One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish;  
Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning;  
One desperate grief cures with another's languish:  
Take thou some new infection to thy eye,  
And the rank poison of the old will die.

 **ROMEO**

Your plaintain-leaf is excellent for that.

 **BENVOLIO**

For what, I pray thee?

 **ROMEO**

For your broken shin.

 **BENVOLIO**

Why, Romeo, art thou mad?

 **ROMEO**

Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is;  
Shut up in prison, kept without my food,  
Whipp'd and tormented and-God-den, good fellow.

 **Servant**

God gi' god-den. I pray, sir, can you read?

 **ROMEO**

Ay, mine own fortune in my misery.

 **Servant**

Perhaps you have learned it without book: but, I  
pray, can you read any thing you see?

 **ROMEO**

Ay, if I know the letters and the language.

 **Servant**

Ye say honestly: rest you merry!

 **ROMEO**

Stay, fellow; I can read. _Reads_ 'Signior Martino and his wife and daughters;  
County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; the lady  
widow of Vitravio; Signior Placentio and his lovely  
nieces; Mercutio and his brother Valentine; mine  
uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters; my fair niece  
Rosaline; Livia; Signior Valentio and his cousin  
Tybalt, Lucio and the lively Helena.' A fair  
assembly: whither should they come?

 **Servant**

Up.

 **ROMEO**

Whither?

 **Servant**

To supper; to our house.

 **ROMEO**

Whose house?

 **Servant**

My master's.

 **ROMEO**

Indeed, I should have ask'd you that before.

 **Servant**

Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the  
great rich Capulet; and if you be not of the house  
of Montagues, I pray, come and crush a cup of wine.  
Rest you merry! _Exit_

 **BENVOLIO**

At this same ancient feast of Capulet's  
Sups the fair Rosaline whom thou so lovest,  
With all the admired beauties of Verona:  
Go thither; and, with unattainted eye,  
Compare her face with some that I shall show,  
And I will make thee think thy swan a crow.

 **ROMEO**

When the devout religion of mine eye  
Maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires;  
And these, who often drown'd could never die,  
Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars!  
One fairer than my love! the all-seeing sun  
Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun.

 **BENVOLIO**

Tut, you saw her fair, none else being by,  
Herself poised with herself in either eye:  
But in that crystal scales let there be weigh'd  
Your lady's love against some other maid  
That I will show you shining at this feast,  
And she shall scant show well that now shows best.

 **ROMEO**

I'll go along, no such sight to be shown,  
But to rejoice in splendor of mine own. _Exeunt_ SCENE III. A room in Capulet's house. _Enter LADY CAPULET and Nurse_

 **LADY CAPULET**

Nurse, where's my daughter? call her forth to me.

 **Nurse**

Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet! _Enter JULIET_

 **JULIET**

How now! who calls?

 **Nurse**

Your mother.

 **JULIET**

Madam, I am here.  
What is your will?

 **LADY CAPULET**

This is the matter:-Nurse, give leave awhile,  
We must talk in secret:-nurse, come back again;  
I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel.  
Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.

 **Nurse**

Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

 **LADY CAPULET**

She's not fourteen.

 **Nurse**

I'll lay fourteen of my teeth,-  
And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four-  
She is not fourteen. How long is it now  
To Lammas-tide?

 **LADY CAPULET**

A fortnight and odd days.

 **Nurse**

Even or odd, of all days in the year,  
Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen.  
Susan and she-God rest all Christian souls!-  
Were of an age: well, Susan is with God;  
She was too good for me: but, as I said,  
On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen;  
That shall she, marry; I remember it well.  
'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years;  
And she was wean'd,-I never shall forget it,-  
Of all the days of the year, upon that day:  
For I had then laid wormwood to my dug,  
Sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall;  
My lord and you were then at Mantua:-  
Nay, I do bear a brain:-but, as I said,  
When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple  
Of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool,  
To see it tetchy and fall out with the dug!  
Shake quoth the dove-house: 'twas no need, I trow,  
To bid me trudge:  
And since that time it is eleven years;  
For then she could stand alone; nay, by the rood,  
She could have run and waddled all about;  
For even the day before, she broke her brow:  
And then my husband-God be with his soul!  
A' was a merry man-took up the child:  
'Yea,' quoth he, 'dost thou fall upon thy face?  
Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit;  
Wilt thou not, Jule?' and, by my holidame,  
The pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.'  
To see, now, how a jest shall come about!  
I warrant, an I should live a thousand years,  
I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he;  
And, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.'

 **LADY CAPULET**

Enough of this; I pray thee, hold thy peace.

 **Nurse**

Yes, madam: yet I cannot choose but laugh,  
To think it should leave crying and say 'Ay.'  
And yet, I warrant, it had upon its brow  
A bump as big as a young cockerel's stone;  
A parlous knock; and it cried bitterly:  
'Yea,' quoth my husband,'fall'st upon thy face?  
Thou wilt fall backward when thou comest to age;  
Wilt thou not, Jule?' it stinted and said 'Ay.'

 **JULIET**

And stint thou too, I pray thee, nurse, say I.

 **Nurse**

Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace!  
Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed:  
An I might live to see thee married once,  
I have my wish.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme  
I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet,  
How stands your disposition to be married?

 **JULIET**

It is an honour that I dream not of.

 **Nurse**

An honour! were not I thine only nurse,  
I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Well, think of marriage now; younger than you,  
Here in Verona, ladies of esteem,  
Are made already mothers: by my count,  
I was your mother much upon these years  
That you are now a maid. Thus then in brief:  
The valiant Paris seeks you for his love.

 **Nurse**

A man, young lady! lady, such a man  
As all the world-why, he's a man of wax.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Verona's summer hath not such a flower.

 **Nurse**

Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower.

 **LADY CAPULET**

What say you? can you love the gentleman?  
This night you shall behold him at our feast;  
Read o'er the volume of young Paris' face,  
And find delight writ there with beauty's pen;  
Examine every married lineament,  
And see how one another lends content  
And what obscured in this fair volume lies  
Find written in the margent of his eyes.  
This precious book of love, this unbound lover,  
To beautify him, only lacks a cover:  
The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride  
For fair without the fair within to hide:  
That book in many's eyes doth share the glory,  
That in gold clasps locks in the golden story;  
So shall you share all that he doth possess,  
By having him, making yourself no less.

 **Nurse**

No less! nay, bigger; women grow by men.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?

 **JULIET**

I'll look to like, if looking liking move:  
But no more deep will I endart mine eye  
Than your consent gives strength to make it fly. _Enter a Servant_

 **Servant**

Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you  
called, my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed in  
the pantry, and every thing in extremity. I must  
hence to wait; I beseech you, follow straight.

 **LADY CAPULET**

We follow thee. _Exit Servant_ Juliet, the county stays.

 **Nurse**

Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days. _Exeunt_ SCENE IV. A street. _Enter ROMEO, MERCUTIO, BENVOLIO, with five or six Maskers, Torch-bearers, and others_

 **ROMEO**

What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse?  
Or shall we on without a apology?

 **BENVOLIO**

The date is out of such prolixity:  
We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf,  
Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath,  
Scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper;  
Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke  
After the prompter, for our entrance:  
But let them measure us by what they will;  
We'll measure them a measure, and be gone.

 **ROMEO**

Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling;  
Being but heavy, I will bear the light.

 **MERCUTIO**

Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance.

 **ROMEO**

Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes  
With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead  
So stakes me to the ground I cannot move.

 **MERCUTIO**

You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings,  
And soar with them above a common bound.

 **ROMEO**

I am too sore enpierced with his shaft  
To soar with his light feathers, and so bound,  
I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe:  
Under love's heavy burden do I sink.

 **MERCUTIO**

And, to sink in it, should you burden love;  
Too great oppression for a tender thing.

 **ROMEO**

Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,  
Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.

 **MERCUTIO**

If love be rough with you, be rough with love;  
Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.  
Give me a case to put my visage in:  
A visor for a visor! what care I  
What curious eye doth quote deformities?  
Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me.

 **BENVOLIO**

Come, knock and enter; and no sooner in,  
But every man betake him to his legs.

 **ROMEO**

A torch for me: let wantons light of heart  
Tickle the senseless rushes with their heels,  
For I am proverb'd with a grandsire phrase;  
I'll be a candle-holder, and look on.  
The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done.

 **MERCUTIO**

Tut, dun's the mouse, the constable's own word:  
If thou art dun, we'll draw thee from the mire  
Of this sir-reverence love, wherein thou stick'st  
Up to the ears. Come, we burn daylight, ho!

 **ROMEO**

Nay, that's not so.

 **MERCUTIO**

I mean, sir, in delay  
We waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day.  
Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits  
Five times in that ere once in our five wits.

 **ROMEO**

And we mean well in going to this mask;  
But 'tis no wit to go.

 **MERCUTIO**

Why, may one ask?

 **ROMEO**

I dream'd a dream to-night.

 **MERCUTIO**

And so did I.

 **ROMEO**

Well, what was yours?

 **MERCUTIO**

That dreamers often lie.

 **ROMEO**

In bed asleep, while they do dream things true.

 **MERCUTIO**

O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs,  
The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,  
The traces of the smallest spider's web,  
The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,  
Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,  
Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat,  
Not so big as a round little worm  
Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;  
Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,  
O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,  
And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;  
And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail  
Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,  
Then dreams, he of another benefice:  
Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night,  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes:  
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage:  
This is she-

 **ROMEO**

Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace!  
Thou talk'st of nothing.

 **MERCUTIO**

True, I talk of dreams,  
Which are the children of an idle brain,  
Begot of nothing but vain fantasy,  
Which is as thin of substance as the air  
And more inconstant than the wind, who wooes  
Even now the frozen bosom of the north,  
And, being anger'd, puffs away from thence,  
Turning his face to the dew-dropping south.

 **BENVOLIO**

This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves;  
Supper is done, and we shall come too late.

 **ROMEO**

I fear, too early: for my mind misgives  
Some consequence yet hanging in the stars  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
With this night's revels and expire the term  
Of a despised life closed in my breast  
By some vile forfeit of untimely death.  
But He, that hath the steerage of my course,  
Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen.

 **BENVOLIO**

Strike, drum. _Exeunt_ SCENE V. A hall in Capulet's house. _Musicians waiting. Enter Servingmen with napkins_

 **First Servant**

Where's Potpan, that he helps not to take away? He  
shift a trencher? he scrape a trencher!

 **Second Servant**

When good manners shall lie all in one or two men's  
hands and they unwashed too, 'tis a foul thing.

 **First Servant**

Away with the joint-stools, remove the  
court-cupboard, look to the plate. Good thou, save  
me a piece of marchpane; and, as thou lovest me, let  
the porter let in Susan Grindstone and Nell.  
Antony, and Potpan!

 **Second Servant**

Ay, boy, ready.

 **First Servant**

You are looked for and called for, asked for and  
sought for, in the great chamber.

 **Second Servant**

We cannot be here and there too. Cheerly, boys; be  
brisk awhile, and the longer liver take all. _Enter CAPULET, with JULIET and others of his house, meeting the Guests and Maskers_

 **CAPULET**

Welcome, gentlemen! ladies that have their toes  
Unplagued with corns will have a bout with you.  
Ah ha, my mistresses! which of you all  
Will now deny to dance? she that makes dainty,  
She, I'll swear, hath corns; am I come near ye now?  
Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day  
That I have worn a visor and could tell  
A whispering tale in a fair lady's ear,  
Such as would please: 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone:  
You are welcome, gentlemen! come, musicians, play.  
A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it, girls. _Music plays, and they dance_ More light, you knaves; and turn the tables up,  
And quench the fire, the room is grown too hot.  
Ah, sirrah, this unlook'd-for sport comes well.  
Nay, sit, nay, sit, good cousin Capulet;  
For you and I are past our dancing days:  
How long is't now since last yourself and I  
Were in a mask?

 **Second Capulet**

By'r lady, thirty years.

 **CAPULET**

What, man! 'tis not so much, 'tis not so much:  
'Tis since the nuptials of Lucentio,  
Come pentecost as quickly as it will,  
Some five and twenty years; and then we mask'd.

 **Second Capulet**

'Tis more, 'tis more, his son is elder, sir;  
His son is thirty.

 **CAPULET**

Will you tell me that?  
His son was but a ward two years ago.

 **ROMEO**

[To a Servingman] What lady is that, which doth  
enrich the hand  
Of yonder knight?

 **Servant**

I know not, sir.

 **ROMEO**

O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

 **TYBALT**

This, by his voice, should be a Montague.  
Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave  
Come hither, cover'd with an antic face,  
To fleer and scorn at our solemnity?  
Now, by the stock and honour of my kin,  
To strike him dead, I hold it not a sin.

 **CAPULET**

Why, how now, kinsman! wherefore storm you so?

 **TYBALT**

Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe,  
A villain that is hither come in spite,  
To scorn at our solemnity this night.

 **CAPULET**

Young Romeo is it?

 **TYBALT**

'Tis he, that villain Romeo.

 **CAPULET**

Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone;  
He bears him like a portly gentleman;  
And, to say truth, Verona brags of him  
To be a virtuous and well-govern'd youth:  
I would not for the wealth of all the town  
Here in my house do him disparagement:  
Therefore be patient, take no note of him:  
It is my will, the which if thou respect,  
Show a fair presence and put off these frowns,  
And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast.

 **TYBALT**

It fits, when such a villain is a guest:  
I'll not endure him.

 **CAPULET**

He shall be endured:  
What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to;  
Am I the master here, or you? go to.  
You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul!  
You'll make a mutiny among my guests!  
You will set cock-a-hoop! you'll be the man!

 **TYBALT**

Why, uncle, 'tis a shame.

 **CAPULET**

Go to, go to;  
You are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed?  
This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what:  
You must contrary me! marry, 'tis time.  
Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go:  
Be quiet, or-More light, more light! For shame!  
I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!

 **TYBALT**

Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting  
Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting.  
I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall  
Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall. _Exit_

 **ROMEO**

[To JULIET] If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

 **JULIET**

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

 **ROMEO**

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

 **JULIET**

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

 **ROMEO**

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

 **JULIET**

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

 **ROMEO**

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

 **JULIET**

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

 **ROMEO**

Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again.

 **JULIET**

You kiss by the book.

 **Nurse**

Madam, your mother craves a word with you.

 **ROMEO**

What is her mother?

 **Nurse**

Marry, bachelor,  
Her mother is the lady of the house,  
And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous  
I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal;  
I tell you, he that can lay hold of her  
Shall have the chinks.

 **ROMEO**

Is she a Capulet?  
O dear account! my life is my foe's debt.

 **BENVOLIO**

Away, begone; the sport is at the best.

 **ROMEO**

Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest.

 **CAPULET**

Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone;  
We have a trifling foolish banquet towards.  
Is it e'en so? why, then, I thank you all  
I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night.  
More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed.  
Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late:  
I'll to my rest. _Exeunt all but JULIET and Nurse_

 **JULIET**

Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentleman?

 **Nurse**

The son and heir of old Tiberio.

 **JULIET**

What's he that now is going out of door?

 **Nurse**

Marry, that, I think, be young Petrucio.

 **JULIET**

What's he that follows there, that would not dance?

 **Nurse**

I know not.

 **JULIET**

Go ask his name: if he be married.  
My grave is like to be my wedding bed.

 **Nurse**

His name is Romeo, and a Montague;  
The only son of your great enemy.

 **JULIET**

My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy.

 **Nurse**

What's this? what's this?

 **JULIET**

A rhyme I learn'd even now  
Of one I danced withal. _One calls within 'Juliet.'_

 **Nurse**

Anon, anon!  
Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone. _Exeunt_ ACT II PROLOGUE _Enter Chorus_

 **Chorus**

Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,  
Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet. _Exit_ SCENE I. A lane by the wall of Capulet's orchard. _Enter ROMEO_

 **ROMEO**

Can I go forward when my heart is here?  
Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out. _He climbs the wall, and leaps down within it_ _Enter BENVOLIO and MERCUTIO_

 **BENVOLIO**

Romeo! my cousin Romeo!

 **MERCUTIO**

He is wise;  
And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed.

 **BENVOLIO**

He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall:  
Call, good Mercutio.

 **MERCUTIO**

Nay, I'll conjure too.  
Romeo! humours! madman! passion! lover!  
Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh:  
Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied;  
Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;'  
Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,  
One nick-name for her purblind son and heir,  
Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim,  
When King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid!  
He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not;  
The ape is dead, and I must conjure him.  
I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes,  
By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,  
By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh  
And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,  
That in thy likeness thou appear to us!

 **BENVOLIO**

And if he hear thee, thou wilt anger him.

 **MERCUTIO**

This cannot anger him: 'twould anger him  
To raise a spirit in his mistress' circle  
Of some strange nature, letting it there stand  
Till she had laid it and conjured it down;  
That were some spite: my invocation  
Is fair and honest, and in his mistres s' name  
I conjure only but to raise up him.

 **BENVOLIO**

Come, he hath hid himself among these trees,  
To be consorted with the humorous night:  
Blind is his love and best befits the dark.

 **MERCUTIO**

If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark.  
Now will he sit under a medlar tree,  
And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit  
As maids call medlars, when they laugh alone.  
Romeo, that she were, O, that she were  
An open et caetera, thou a poperin pear!  
Romeo, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed;  
This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep:  
Come, shall we go?

 **BENVOLIO**

Go, then; for 'tis in vain  
To seek him here that means not to be found. _Exeunt_ SCENE II. Capulet's orchard. _Enter ROMEO_

 **ROMEO**

He jests at scars that never felt a wound. _JULIET appears above at a window_ But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

 **JULIET**

Ay me!

 **ROMEO**

She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

 **JULIET**

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

 **ROMEO**

[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

 **JULIET**

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

 **ROMEO**

I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

 **JULIET**

What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?

 **ROMEO**

By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

 **JULIET**

My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

 **ROMEO**

Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

 **JULIET**

How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

 **ROMEO**

With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

 **JULIET**

If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

 **ROMEO**

Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

 **JULIET**

I would not for the world they saw thee here.

 **ROMEO**

I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

 **JULIET**

By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

 **ROMEO**

By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise.

 **JULIET**

Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.

 **ROMEO**

Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-

 **JULIET**

O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

 **ROMEO**

What shall I swear by?

 **JULIET**

Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.

 **ROMEO**

If my heart's dear love-

 **JULIET**

Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

 **ROMEO**

O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

 **JULIET**

What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

 **ROMEO**

The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

 **JULIET**

I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.

 **ROMEO**

Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?

 **JULIET**

But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite. _Nurse calls within_ I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again. _Exit, above_

 **ROMEO**

O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial. _Re-enter JULIET, above_

 **JULIET**

Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

 **Nurse**

[Within] Madam!

 **JULIET**

I come, anon.-But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee-

 **Nurse**

[Within] Madam!

 **JULIET**

By and by, I come:-  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send.

 **ROMEO**

So thrive my soul-

 **JULIET**

A thousand times good night! _Exit, above_

 **ROMEO**

A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks. _Retiring_ _Re-enter JULIET, above_

 **JULIET**

Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Romeo's name.

 **ROMEO**

It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!

 **JULIET**

Romeo!

 **ROMEO**

My dear?

 **JULIET**

At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?

 **ROMEO**

At the hour of nine.

 **JULIET**

I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.

 **ROMEO**

Let me stand here till thou remember it.

 **JULIET**

I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company.

 **ROMEO**

And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.

 **JULIET**

'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.

 **ROMEO**

I would I were thy bird.

 **JULIET**

Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow. _Exit above_

 **ROMEO**

Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell. _Exit_ SCENE III. Friar Laurence's cell. _Enter FRIAR LAURENCE, with a basket_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night,  
Chequering the eastern clouds with streaks of light,  
And flecked darkness like a drunkard reels  
From forth day's path and Titan's fiery wheels:  
Now, ere the sun advance his burning eye,  
The day to cheer and night's dank dew to dry,  
I must up-fill this osier cage of ours  
With baleful weeds and precious-juiced flowers.  
The earth that's nature's mother is her tomb;  
What is her burying grave that is her womb,  
And from her womb children of divers kind  
We sucking on her natural bosom find,  
Many for many virtues excellent,  
None but for some and yet all different.  
O, mickle is the powerful grace that lies  
In herbs, plants, stones, and their true qualities:  
For nought so vile that on the earth doth live  
But to the earth some special good doth give,  
Nor aught so good but strain'd from that fair use  
Revolts from true birth, stumbling on abuse:  
Virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied;  
And vice sometimes by action dignified.  
Within the infant rind of this small flower  
Poison hath residence and medicine power:  
For this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part;  
Being tasted, slays all senses with the heart.  
Two such opposed kings encamp them still  
In man as well as herbs, grace and rude will;  
And where the worser is predominant,  
Full soon the canker death eats up that plant. _Enter ROMEO_

 **ROMEO**

Good morrow, father.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Benedicite!  
What early tongue so sweet saluteth me?  
Young son, it argues a distemper'd head  
So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed:  
Care keeps his watch in every old man's eye,  
And where care lodges, sleep will never lie;  
But where unbruised youth with unstuff'd brain  
Doth couch his limbs, there golden sleep doth reign:  
Therefore thy earliness doth me assure  
Thou art up-roused by some distemperature;  
Or if not so, then here I hit it right,  
Our Romeo hath not been in bed to-night.

 **ROMEO**

That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

God pardon sin! wast thou with Rosaline?

 **ROMEO**

With Rosaline, my ghostly father? no;  
I have forgot that name, and that name's woe.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

That's my good son: but where hast thou been, then?

 **ROMEO**

I'll tell thee, ere thou ask it me again.  
I have been feasting with mine enemy,  
Where on a sudden one hath wounded me,  
That's by me wounded: both our remedies  
Within thy help and holy physic lies:  
I bear no hatred, blessed man, for, lo,  
My intercession likewise steads my foe.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift;  
Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift.

 **ROMEO**

Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set  
On the fair daughter of rich Capulet:  
As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine;  
And all combined, save what thou must combine  
By holy marriage: when and where and how  
We met, we woo'd and made exchange of vow,  
I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray,  
That thou consent to marry us to-day.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here!  
Is Rosaline, whom thou didst love so dear,  
So soon forsaken? young men's love then lies  
Not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes.  
Jesu Maria, what a deal of brine  
Hath wash'd thy sallow cheeks for Rosaline!  
How much salt water thrown away in waste,  
To season love, that of it doth not taste!  
The sun not yet thy sighs from heaven clears,  
Thy old groans ring yet in my ancient ears;  
Lo, here upon thy cheek the stain doth sit  
Of an old tear that is not wash'd off yet:  
If e'er thou wast thyself and these woes thine,  
Thou and these woes were all for Rosaline:  
And art thou changed? pronounce this sentence then,  
Women may fall, when there's no strength in men.

 **ROMEO**

Thou chid'st me oft for loving Rosaline.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

For doting, not for loving, pupil mine.

 **ROMEO**

And bad'st me bury love.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Not in a grave,  
To lay one in, another out to have.

 **ROMEO**

I pray thee, chide not; she whom I love now  
Doth grace for grace and love for love allow;  
The other did not so.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

O, she knew well  
Thy love did read by rote and could not spell.  
But come, young waverer, come, go with me,  
In one respect I'll thy assistant be;  
For this alliance may so happy prove,  
To turn your households' rancour to pure love.

 **ROMEO**

O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast. _Exeunt_ SCENE IV. A street. _Enter BENVOLIO and MERCUTIO_

 **MERCUTIO**

Where the devil should this Romeo be?  
Came he not home to-night?

 **BENVOLIO**

Not to his father's; I spoke with his man.

 **MERCUTIO**

Ah, that same pale hard-hearted wench, that Rosaline.  
Torments him so, that he will sure run mad.

 **BENVOLIO**

Tybalt, the kinsman of old Capulet,  
Hath sent a letter to his father's house.

 **MERCUTIO**

A challenge, on my life.

 **BENVOLIO**

Romeo will answer it.

 **MERCUTIO**

Any man that can write may answer a letter.

 **BENVOLIO**

Nay, he will answer the letter's master, how he  
dares, being dared.

 **MERCUTIO**

Alas poor Romeo! he is already dead; stabbed with a  
white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a  
love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the  
blind bow-boy's butt-shaft: and is he a man to  
encounter Tybalt?

 **BENVOLIO**

Why, what is Tybalt?

 **MERCUTIO**

More than prince of cats, I can tell you. O, he is  
the courageous captain of compliments. He fights as  
you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and  
proportion; rests me his minim rest, one, two, and  
the third in your bosom: the very butcher of a silk  
button, a duellist, a duellist; a gentleman of the  
very first house, of the first and second cause:  
ah, the immortal passado! the punto reverso! the  
hai!

 **BENVOLIO**

The what?

 **MERCUTIO**

The pox of such antic, lisping, affecting  
fantasticoes; these new tuners of accents! 'By Jesu,  
a very good blade! a very tall man! a very good  
whore!' Why, is not this a lamentable thing,  
grandsire, that we should be thus afflicted with  
these strange flies, these fashion-mongers, these  
perdona-mi's, who stand so much on the new form,  
that they cannot at ease on the old bench? O, their  
bones, their bones! _Enter ROMEO_

 **BENVOLIO**

Here comes Romeo, here comes Romeo.

 **MERCUTIO**

Without his roe, like a dried herring: flesh, flesh,  
how art thou fishified! Now is he for the numbers  
that Petrarch flowed in: Laura to his lady was but a  
kitchen-wench; marry, she had a better love to  
be-rhyme her; Dido a dowdy; Cleopatra a gipsy;  
Helen and Hero hildings and harlots; Thisbe a grey  
eye or so, but not to the purpose. Signior  
Romeo, bon jour! there's a French salutation  
to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit  
fairly last night.

 **ROMEO**

Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give you?

 **MERCUTIO**

The ship, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?

 **ROMEO**

Pardon, good Mercutio, my business was great; and in  
such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy.

 **MERCUTIO**

That's as much as to say, such a case as yours  
constrains a man to bow in the hams.

 **ROMEO**

Meaning, to court'sy.

 **MERCUTIO**

Thou hast most kindly hit it.

 **ROMEO**

A most courteous exposition.

 **MERCUTIO**

Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy.

 **ROMEO**

Pink for flower.

 **MERCUTIO**

Right.

 **ROMEO**

Why, then is my pump well flowered.

 **MERCUTIO**

Well said: follow me this jest now till thou hast  
worn out thy pump, that when the single sole of it  
is worn, the jest may remain after the wearing sole singular.

 **ROMEO**

O single-soled jest, solely singular for the  
singleness.

 **MERCUTIO**

Come between us, good Benvolio; my wits faint.

 **ROMEO**

Switch and spurs, switch and spurs; or I'll cry a match.

 **MERCUTIO**

Nay, if thy wits run the wild-goose chase, I have  
done, for thou hast more of the wild-goose in one of  
thy wits than, I am sure, I have in my whole five:  
was I with you there for the goose?

 **ROMEO**

Thou wast never with me for any thing when thou wast  
not there for the goose.

 **MERCUTIO**

I will bite thee by the ear for that jest.

 **ROMEO**

Nay, good goose, bite not.

 **MERCUTIO**

Thy wit is a very bitter sweeting; it is a most  
sharp sauce.

 **ROMEO**

And is it not well served in to a sweet goose?

 **MERCUTIO**

O here's a wit of cheveril, that stretches from an  
inch narrow to an ell broad!

 **ROMEO**

I stretch it out for that word 'broad;' which added  
to the goose, proves thee far and wide a broad goose.

 **MERCUTIO**

Why, is not this better now than groaning for love?  
now art thou sociable, now art thou Romeo; now art  
thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature:  
for this drivelling love is like a great natural,  
that runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole.

 **BENVOLIO**

Stop there, stop there.

 **MERCUTIO**

Thou desirest me to stop in my tale against the hair.

 **BENVOLIO**

Thou wouldst else have made thy tale large.

 **MERCUTIO**

O, thou art deceived; I would have made it short:  
for I was come to the whole depth of my tale; and  
meant, indeed, to occupy the argument no longer.

 **ROMEO**

Here's goodly gear! _Enter Nurse and PETER_

 **MERCUTIO**

A sail, a sail!

 **BENVOLIO**

Two, two; a shirt and a smock.

 **Nurse**

Peter!

 **PETER**

Anon!

 **Nurse**

My fan, Peter.

 **MERCUTIO**

Good Peter, to hide her face; for her fan's the  
fairer face.

 **Nurse**

God ye good morrow, gentlemen.

 **MERCUTIO**

God ye good den, fair gentlewoman.

 **Nurse**

Is it good den?

 **MERCUTIO**

'Tis no less, I tell you, for the bawdy hand of the  
dial is now upon the prick of noon.

 **Nurse**

Out upon you! what a man are you!

 **ROMEO**

One, gentlewoman, that God hath made for himself to  
mar.

 **Nurse**

By my troth, it is well said; 'for himself to mar,'  
quoth a'? Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I  
may find the young Romeo?

 **ROMEO**

I can tell you; but young Romeo will be older when  
you have found him than he was when you sought him:  
I am the youngest of that name, for fault of a worse.

 **Nurse**

You say well.

 **MERCUTIO**

Yea, is the worst well? very well took, i' faith;  
wisely, wisely.

 **Nurse**

if you be he, sir, I desire some confidence with  
you.

 **BENVOLIO**

She will indite him to some supper.

 **MERCUTIO**

A bawd, a bawd, a bawd! so ho!

 **ROMEO**

What hast thou found?

 **MERCUTIO**

No hare, sir; unless a hare, sir, in a lenten pie,  
that is something stale and hoar ere it be spent. _Sings_ An old hare hoar,  
And an old hare hoar,  
Is very good meat in lent  
But a hare that is hoar  
Is too much for a score,  
When it hoars ere it be spent.  
Romeo, will you come to your father's? we'll  
to dinner, thither.

 **ROMEO**

I will follow you.

 **MERCUTIO**

Farewell, ancient lady; farewell, _Singing_ 'lady, lady, lady.' _Exeunt MERCUTIO and BENVOLIO_

 **Nurse**

Marry, farewell! I pray you, sir, what saucy  
merchant was this, that was so full of his ropery?

 **ROMEO**

A gentleman, nurse, that loves to hear himself talk,  
and will speak more in a minute than he will stand  
to in a month.

 **Nurse**

An a' speak any thing against me, I'll take him  
down, an a' were lustier than he is, and twenty such  
Jacks; and if I cannot, I'll find those that shall.  
Scurvy knave! I am none of his flirt-gills; I am  
none of his skains-mates. And thou must stand by  
too, and suffer every knave to use me at his pleasure?

 **PETER**

I saw no man use you a pleasure; if I had, my weapon  
should quickly have been out, I warrant you: I dare  
draw as soon as another man, if I see occasion in a  
good quarrel, and the law on my side.

 **Nurse**

Now, afore God, I am so vexed, that every part about  
me quivers. Scurvy knave! Pray you, sir, a word:  
and as I told you, my young lady bade me inquire you  
out; what she bade me say, I will keep to myself:  
but first let me tell ye, if ye should lead her into  
a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross  
kind of behavior, as they say: for the gentlewoman  
is young; and, therefore, if you should deal double  
with her, truly it were an ill thing to be offered  
to any gentlewoman, and very weak dealing.

 **ROMEO**

Nurse, commend me to thy lady and mistress. I  
protest unto thee-

 **Nurse**

Good heart, and, i' faith, I will tell her as much:  
Lord, Lord, she will be a joyful woman.

 **ROMEO**

What wilt thou tell her, nurse? thou dost not mark me.

 **Nurse**

I will tell her, sir, that you do protest; which, as  
I take it, is a gentlemanlike offer.

 **ROMEO**

Bid her devise  
Some means to come to shrift this afternoon;  
And there she shall at Friar Laurence' cell  
Be shrived and married. Here is for thy pains.

 **Nurse**

No truly sir; not a penny.

 **ROMEO**

Go to; I say you shall.

 **Nurse**

This afternoon, sir? well, she shall be there.

 **ROMEO**

And stay, good nurse, behind the abbey wall:  
Within this hour my man shall be with thee  
And bring thee cords made like a tackled stair;  
Which to the high top-gallant of my joy  
Must be my convoy in the secret night.  
Farewell; be trusty, and I'll quit thy pains:  
Farewell; commend me to thy mistress.

 **Nurse**

Now God in heaven bless thee! Hark you, sir.

 **ROMEO**

What say'st thou, my dear nurse?

 **Nurse**

Is your man secret? Did you ne'er hear say,  
Two may keep counsel, putting one away?

 **ROMEO**

I warrant thee, my man's as true as steel.

 **NURSE**

Well, sir; my mistress is the sweetest lady-Lord,  
Lord! when 'twas a little prating thing:-O, there  
is a nobleman in town, one Paris, that would fain  
lay knife aboard; but she, good soul, had as lief  
see a toad, a very toad, as see him. I anger her  
sometimes and tell her that Paris is the properer  
man; but, I'll warrant you, when I say so, she looks  
as pale as any clout in the versal world. Doth not  
rosemary and Romeo begin both with a letter?

 **ROMEO**

Ay, nurse; what of that? both with an R.

 **Nurse**

Ah. mocker! that's the dog's name; R is for  
the-No; I know it begins with some other  
letter:-and she hath the prettiest sententious of  
it, of you and rosemary, that it would do you good  
to hear it.

 **ROMEO**

Commend me to thy lady.

 **Nurse**

Ay, a thousand times. _Exit Romeo_ Peter!

 **PETER**

Anon!

 **Nurse**

Peter, take my fan, and go before and apace. _Exeunt_ SCENE V. Capulet's orchard. _Enter JULIET_

 **JULIET**

The clock struck nine when I did send the nurse;  
In half an hour she promised to return.  
Perchance she cannot meet him: that's not so.  
O, she is lame! love's heralds should be thoughts,  
Which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams,  
Driving back shadows over louring hills:  
Therefore do nimble-pinion'd doves draw love,  
And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings.  
Now is the sun upon the highmost hill  
Of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve  
Is three long hours, yet she is not come.  
Had she affections and warm youthful blood,  
She would be as swift in motion as a ball;  
My words would bandy her to my sweet love,  
And his to me:  
But old folks, many feign as they were dead;  
Unwieldy, slow, heavy and pale as lead.  
O God, she comes! _Enter Nurse and PETER_ O honey nurse, what news?  
Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away.

 **Nurse**

Peter, stay at the gate. _Exit PETER_

 **JULIET**

Now, good sweet nurse,-O Lord, why look'st thou sad?  
Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily;  
If good, thou shamest the music of sweet news  
By playing it to me with so sour a face.

 **Nurse**

I am a-weary, give me leave awhile:  
Fie, how my bones ache! what a jaunt have I had!

 **JULIET**

I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news:  
Nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak.

 **Nurse**

Jesu, what haste? can you not stay awhile?  
Do you not see that I am out of breath?

 **JULIET**

How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath  
To say to me that thou art out of breath?  
The excuse that thou dost make in this delay  
Is longer than the tale thou dost excuse.  
Is thy news good, or bad? answer to that;  
Say either, and I'll stay the circumstance:  
Let me be satisfied, is't good or bad?

 **Nurse**

Well, you have made a simple choice; you know not  
how to choose a man: Romeo! no, not he; though his  
face be better than any man's, yet his leg excels  
all men's; and for a hand, and a foot, and a body,  
though they be not to be talked on, yet they are  
past compare: he is not the flower of courtesy,  
but, I'll warrant him, as gentle as a lamb. Go thy  
ways, wench; serve God. What, have you dined at home?

 **JULIET**

No, no: but all this did I know before.  
What says he of our marriage? what of that?

 **Nurse**

Lord, how my head aches! what a head have I!  
It beats as it would fall in twenty pieces.  
My back o' t' other side,-O, my back, my back!  
Beshrew your heart for sending me about,  
To catch my death with jaunting up and down!

 **JULIET**

I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well.  
Sweet, sweet, sweet nurse, tell me, what says my love?

 **Nurse**

Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a  
courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I  
warrant, a virtuous,-Where is your mother?

 **JULIET**

Where is my mother! why, she is within;  
Where should she be? How oddly thou repliest!  
'Your love says, like an honest gentleman,  
Where is your mother?'

 **Nurse**

O God's lady dear!  
Are you so hot? marry, come up, I trow;  
Is this the poultice for my aching bones?  
Henceforward do your messages yourself.

 **JULIET**

Here's such a coil! come, what says Romeo?

 **Nurse**

Have you got leave to go to shrift to-day?

 **JULIET**

I have.

 **Nurse**

Then hie you hence to Friar Laurence' cell;  
There stays a husband to make you a wife:  
Now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks,  
They'll be in scarlet straight at any news.  
Hie you to church; I must another way,  
To fetch a ladder, by the which your love  
Must climb a bird's nest soon when it is dark:  
I am the drudge and toil in your delight,  
But you shall bear the burden soon at night.  
Go; I'll to dinner: hie you to the cell.

 **JULIET**

Hie to high fortune! Honest nurse, farewell. _Exeunt_ SCENE VI. Friar Laurence's cell. _Enter FRIAR LAURENCE and ROMEO_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

So smile the heavens upon this holy act,  
That after hours with sorrow chide us not!

 **ROMEO**

Amen, amen! but come what sorrow can,  
It cannot countervail the exchange of joy  
That one short minute gives me in her sight:  
Do thou but close our hands with holy words,  
Then love-devouring death do what he dare;  
It is enough I may but call her mine.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey  
Is loathsome in his own deliciousness  
And in the taste confounds the appetite:  
Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;  
Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow. _Enter JULIET_ Here comes the lady: O, so light a foot  
Will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint:  
A lover may bestride the gossamer  
That idles in the wanton summer air,  
And yet not fall; so light is vanity.

 **JULIET**

Good even to my ghostly confessor.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Romeo shall thank thee, daughter, for us both.

 **JULIET**

As much to him, else is his thanks too much.

 **ROMEO**

Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy  
Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more  
To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath  
This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue  
Unfold the imagined happiness that both  
Receive in either by this dear encounter.

 **JULIET**

Conceit, more rich in matter than in words,  
Brags of his substance, not of ornament:  
They are but beggars that can count their worth;  
But my true love is grown to such excess  
I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Come, come with me, and we will make short work;  
For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone  
Till holy church incorporate two in one. _Exeunt_ ACT III SCENE I. A public place. _Enter MERCUTIO, BENVOLIO, Page, and Servants_

 **BENVOLIO**

I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire:  
The day is hot, the Capulets abroad,  
And, if we meet, we shall not scape a brawl;  
For now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring.

 **MERCUTIO**

Thou art like one of those fellows that when he  
enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword  
upon the table and says 'God send me no need of  
thee!' and by the operation of the second cup draws  
it on the drawer, when indeed there is no need.

 **BENVOLIO**

Am I like such a fellow?

 **MERCUTIO**

Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as  
any in Italy, and as soon moved to be moody, and as  
soon moody to be moved.

 **BENVOLIO**

And what to?

 **MERCUTIO**

Nay, an there were two such, we should have none  
shortly, for one would kill the other. Thou! why,  
thou wilt quarrel with a man that hath a hair more,  
or a hair less, in his beard, than thou hast: thou  
wilt quarrel with a man for cracking nuts, having no  
other reason but because thou hast hazel eyes: what  
eye but such an eye would spy out such a quarrel?  
Thy head is as fun of quarrels as an egg is full of  
meat, and yet thy head hath been beaten as addle as  
an egg for quarrelling: thou hast quarrelled with a  
man for coughing in the street, because he hath  
wakened thy dog that hath lain asleep in the sun:  
didst thou not fall out with a tailor for wearing  
his new doublet before Easter? with another, for  
tying his new shoes with old riband? and yet thou  
wilt tutor me from quarrelling!

 **BENVOLIO**

An I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, any man  
should buy the fee-simple of my life for an hour and a quarter.

 **MERCUTIO**

The fee-simple! O simple!

 **BENVOLIO**

By my head, here come the Capulets.

 **MERCUTIO**

By my heel, I care not. _Enter TYBALT and others_

 **TYBALT**

Follow me close, for I will speak to them.  
Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you.

 **MERCUTIO**

And but one word with one of us? couple it with  
something; make it a word and a blow.

 **TYBALT**

You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, an you  
will give me occasion.

 **MERCUTIO**

Could you not take some occasion without giving?

 **TYBALT**

Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo,-

 **MERCUTIO**

Consort! what, dost thou make us minstrels? an  
thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but  
discords: here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall  
make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!

 **BENVOLIO**

We talk here in the public haunt of men:  
Either withdraw unto some private place,  
And reason coldly of your grievances,  
Or else depart; here all eyes gaze on us.

 **MERCUTIO**

Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze;  
I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I. _Enter ROMEO_

 **TYBALT**

Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man.

 **MERCUTIO**

But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery:  
Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower;  
Your worship in that sense may call him 'man.'

 **TYBALT**

Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford  
No better term than this,-thou art a villain.

 **ROMEO**

Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee  
Doth much excuse the appertaining rage  
To such a greeting: villain am I none;  
Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not.

 **TYBALT**

Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries  
That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw.

 **ROMEO**

I do protest, I never injured thee,  
But love thee better than thou canst devise,  
Till thou shalt know the reason of my love:  
And so, good Capulet,-which name I tender  
As dearly as my own,-be satisfied.

 **MERCUTIO**

O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!  
Alla stoccata carries it away. _Draws_ Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?

 **TYBALT**

What wouldst thou have with me?

 **MERCUTIO**

Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine  
lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you  
shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the  
eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher  
by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your  
ears ere it be out.

 **TYBALT**

I am for you. _Drawing_

 **ROMEO**

Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up.

 **MERCUTIO**

Come, sir, your passado. _They fight_

 **ROMEO**

Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons.  
Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!  
Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath  
Forbidden bandying in Verona streets:  
Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio! _TYBALT under ROMEO's arm stabs MERCUTIO, and flies with his followers_

 **MERCUTIO**

I am hurt.  
A plague o' both your houses! I am sped.  
Is he gone, and hath nothing?

 **BENVOLIO**

What, art thou hurt?

 **MERCUTIO**

Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough.  
Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon. _Exit Page_

 **ROMEO**

Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much.

 **MERCUTIO**

No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a  
church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for  
me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I  
am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o'  
both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a  
cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, a  
rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of  
arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I  
was hurt under your arm.

 **ROMEO**

I thought all for the best.

 **MERCUTIO**

Help me into some house, Benvolio,  
Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses!  
They have made worms' meat of me: I have it,  
And soundly too: your houses! _Exeunt MERCUTIO and BENVOLIO_

 **ROMEO**

This gentleman, the prince's near ally,  
My very friend, hath got his mortal hurt  
In my behalf; my reputation stain'd  
With Tybalt's slander,-Tybalt, that an hour  
Hath been my kinsman! O sweet Juliet,  
Thy beauty hath made me effeminate  
And in my temper soften'd valour's steel! _Re-enter BENVOLIO_

 **BENVOLIO**

O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead!  
That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds,  
Which too untimely here did scorn the earth.

 **ROMEO**

This day's black fate on more days doth depend;  
This but begins the woe, others must end.

 **BENVOLIO**

Here comes the furious Tybalt back again.

 **ROMEO**

Alive, in triumph! and Mercutio slain!  
Away to heaven, respective lenity,  
And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now! _Re-enter TYBALT_ Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again,  
That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul  
Is but a little way above our heads,  
Staying for thine to keep him company:  
Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.

 **TYBALT**

Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here,  
Shalt with him hence.

 **ROMEO**

This shall determine that. _They fight; TYBALT falls_

 **BENVOLIO**

Romeo, away, be gone!  
The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain.  
Stand not amazed: the prince will doom thee death,  
If thou art taken: hence, be gone, away!

 **ROMEO**

O, I am fortune's fool!

 **BENVOLIO**

Why dost thou stay? _Exit ROMEO_ _Enter Citizens, & c_

 **First Citizen**

Which way ran he that kill'd Mercutio?  
Tybalt, that murderer, which way ran he?

 **BENVOLIO**

There lies that Tybalt.

 **First Citizen**

Up, sir, go with me;  
I charge thee in the princes name, obey. _Enter Prince, attended; MONTAGUE, CAPULET, their Wives, and others_

 **PRINCE**

Where are the vile beginners of this fray?

 **BENVOLIO**

O noble prince, I can discover all  
The unlucky manage of this fatal brawl:  
There lies the man, slain by young Romeo,  
That slew thy kinsman, brave Mercutio.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Tybalt, my cousin! O my brother's child!  
O prince! O cousin! husband! O, the blood is spilt  
O my dear kinsman! Prince, as thou art true,  
For blood of ours, shed blood of Montague.  
O cousin, cousin!

 **PRINCE**

Benvolio, who began this bloody fray?

 **BENVOLIO**

Tybalt, here slain, whom Romeo's hand did slay;  
Romeo that spoke him fair, bade him bethink  
How nice the quarrel was, and urged withal  
Your high displeasure: all this uttered  
With gentle breath, calm look, knees humbly bow'd,  
Could not take truce with the unruly spleen  
Of Tybalt deaf to peace, but that he tilts  
With piercing steel at bold Mercutio's breast,  
Who all as hot, turns deadly point to point,  
And, with a martial scorn, with one hand beats  
Cold death aside, and with the other sends  
It back to Tybalt, whose dexterity,  
Retorts it: Romeo he cries aloud,  
'Hold, friends! friends, part!' and, swifter than  
his tongue,  
His agile arm beats down their fatal points,  
And 'twixt them rushes; underneath whose arm  
An envious thrust from Tybalt hit the life  
Of stout Mercutio, and then Tybalt fled;  
But by and by comes back to Romeo,  
Who had but newly entertain'd revenge,  
And to 't they go like lightning, for, ere I  
Could draw to part them, was stout Tybalt slain.  
And, as he fell, did Romeo turn and fly.  
This is the truth, or let Benvolio die.

 **LADY CAPULET**

He is a kinsman to the Montague;  
Affection makes him false; he speaks not true:  
Some twenty of them fought in this black strife,  
And all those twenty could but kill one life.  
I beg for justice, which thou, prince, must give;  
Romeo slew Tybalt, Romeo must not live.

 **PRINCE**

Romeo slew him, he slew Mercutio;  
Who now the price of his dear blood doth owe?

 **MONTAGUE**

Not Romeo, prince, he was Mercutio's friend;  
His fault concludes but what the law should end,  
The life of Tybalt.

 **PRINCE**

And for that offence  
Immediately we do exile him hence:  
I have an interest in your hate's proceeding,  
My blood for your rude brawls doth lie a-bleeding;  
But I'll amerce you with so strong a fine  
That you shall all repent the loss of mine:  
I will be deaf to pleading and excuses;  
Nor tears nor prayers shall purchase out abuses:  
Therefore use none: let Romeo hence in haste,  
Else, when he's found, that hour is his last.  
Bear hence this body and attend our will:  
Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill. _Exeunt_ SCENE II. Capulet's orchard. _Enter JULIET_

 **JULIET**

Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds,  
Towards Phoebus' lodging: such a wagoner  
As Phaethon would whip you to the west,  
And bring in cloudy night immediately.  
Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night,  
That runaway's eyes may wink and Romeo  
Leap to these arms, untalk'd of and unseen.  
Lovers can see to do their amorous rites  
By their own beauties; or, if love be blind,  
It best agrees with night. Come, civil night,  
Thou sober-suited matron, all in black,  
And learn me how to lose a winning match,  
Play'd for a pair of stainless maidenhoods:  
Hood my unmann'd blood, bating in my cheeks,  
With thy black mantle; till strange love, grown bold,  
Think true love acted simple modesty.  
Come, night; come, Romeo; come, thou day in night;  
For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night  
Whiter than new snow on a raven's back.  
Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night,  
Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun.  
O, I have bought the mansion of a love,  
But not possess'd it, and, though I am sold,  
Not yet enjoy'd: so tedious is this day  
As is the night before some festival  
To an impatient child that hath new robes  
And may not wear them. O, here comes my nurse,  
And she brings news; and every tongue that speaks  
But Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence. _Enter Nurse, with cords_ Now, nurse, what news? What hast thou there? the cords  
That Romeo bid thee fetch?

 **Nurse**

Ay, ay, the cords. _Throws them down_

 **JULIET**

Ay me! what news? why dost thou wring thy hands?

 **Nurse**

Ah, well-a-day! he's dead, he's dead, he's dead!  
We are undone, lady, we are undone!  
Alack the day! he's gone, he's kill'd, he's dead!

 **JULIET**

Can heaven be so envious?

 **Nurse**

Romeo can,  
Though heaven cannot: O Romeo, Romeo!  
Who ever would have thought it? Romeo!

 **JULIET**

What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus?  
This torture should be roar'd in dismal hell.  
Hath Romeo slain himself? say thou but 'I,'  
And that bare vowel 'I' shall poison more  
Than the death-darting eye of cockatrice:  
I am not I, if there be such an I;  
Or those eyes shut, that make thee answer 'I.'  
If he be slain, say 'I'; or if not, no:  
Brief sounds determine of my weal or woe.

 **Nurse**

I saw the wound, I saw it with mine eyes,-  
God save the mark!-here on his manly breast:  
A piteous corse, a bloody piteous corse;  
Pale, pale as ashes, all bedaub'd in blood,  
All in gore-blood; I swounded at the sight.

 **JULIET**

O, break, my heart! poor bankrupt, break at once!  
To prison, eyes, ne'er look on liberty!  
Vile earth, to earth resign; end motion here;  
And thou and Romeo press one heavy bier!

 **Nurse**

O Tybalt, Tybalt, the best friend I had!  
O courteous Tybalt! honest gentleman!  
That ever I should live to see thee dead!

 **JULIET**

What storm is this that blows so contrary?  
Is Romeo slaughter'd, and is Tybalt dead?  
My dear-loved cousin, and my dearer lord?  
Then, dreadful trumpet, sound the general doom!  
For who is living, if those two are gone?

 **Nurse**

Tybalt is gone, and Romeo banished;  
Romeo that kill'd him, he is banished.

 **JULIET**

O God! did Romeo's hand shed Tybalt's blood?

 **Nurse**

It did, it did; alas the day, it did!

 **JULIET**

O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face!  
Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave?  
Beautiful tyrant! fiend angelical!  
Dove-feather'd raven! wolvish-ravening lamb!  
Despised substance of divinest show!  
Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st,  
A damned saint, an honourable villain!  
O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell,  
When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend  
In moral paradise of such sweet flesh?  
Was ever book containing such vile matter  
So fairly bound? O that deceit should dwell  
In such a gorgeous palace!

 **Nurse**

There's no trust,  
No faith, no honesty in men; all perjured,  
All forsworn, all naught, all dissemblers.  
Ah, where's my man? give me some aqua vitae:  
These griefs, these woes, these sorrows make me old.  
Shame come to Romeo!

 **JULIET**

Blister'd be thy tongue  
For such a wish! he was not born to shame:  
Upon his brow shame is ashamed to sit;  
For 'tis a throne where honour may be crown'd  
Sole monarch of the universal earth.  
O, what a beast was I to chide at him!

 **Nurse**

Will you speak well of him that kill'd your cousin?

 **JULIET**

Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?  
Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name,  
When I, thy three-hours wife, have mangled it?  
But, wherefore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin?  
That villain cousin would have kill'd my husband:  
Back, foolish tears, back to your native spring;  
Your tributary drops belong to woe,  
Which you, mistaking, offer up to joy.  
My husband lives, that Tybalt would have slain;  
And Tybalt's dead, that would have slain my husband:  
All this is comfort; wherefore weep I then?  
Some word there was, worser than Tybalt's death,  
That murder'd me: I would forget it fain;  
But, O, it presses to my memory,  
Like damned guilty deeds to sinners' minds:  
'Tybalt is dead, and Romeo-banished;'  
That 'banished,' that one word 'banished,'  
Hath slain ten thousand Tybalts. Tybalt's death  
Was woe enough, if it had ended there:  
Or, if sour woe delights in fellowship  
And needly will be rank'd with other griefs,  
Why follow'd not, when she said 'Tybalt's dead,'  
Thy father, or thy mother, nay, or both,  
Which modern lamentations might have moved?  
But with a rear-ward following Tybalt's death,  
'Romeo is banished,' to speak that word,  
Is father, mother, Tybalt, Romeo, Juliet,  
All slain, all dead. 'Romeo is banished!'  
There is no end, no limit, measure, bound,  
In that word's death; no words can that woe sound.  
Where is my father, and my mother, nurse?

 **Nurse**

Weeping and wailing over Tybalt's corse:  
Will you go to them? I will bring you thither.

 **JULIET**

Wash they his wounds with tears: mine shall be spent,  
When theirs are dry, for Romeo's banishment.  
Take up those cords: poor ropes, you are beguiled,  
Both you and I; for Romeo is exiled:  
He made you for a highway to my bed;  
But I, a maid, die maiden-widowed.  
Come, cords, come, nurse; I'll to my wedding-bed;  
And death, not Romeo, take my maidenhead!

 **Nurse**

Hie to your chamber: I'll find Romeo  
To comfort you: I wot well where he is.  
Hark ye, your Romeo will be here at night:  
I'll to him; he is hid at Laurence' cell.

 **JULIET**

O, find him! give this ring to my true knight,  
And bid him come to take his last farewell. _Exeunt_ SCENE III. Friar Laurence's cell. _Enter FRIAR LAURENCE_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Romeo, come forth; come forth, thou fearful man:  
Affliction is enamour'd of thy parts,  
And thou art wedded to calamity. _Enter ROMEO_

 **ROMEO**

Father, what news? what is the prince's doom?  
What sorrow craves acquaintance at my hand,  
That I yet know not?

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Too familiar  
Is my dear son with such sour company:  
I bring thee tidings of the prince's doom.

 **ROMEO**

What less than dooms-day is the prince's doom?

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

A gentler judgment vanish'd from his lips,  
Not body's death, but body's banishment.

 **ROMEO**

Ha, banishment! be merciful, say 'death;'  
For exile hath more terror in his look,  
Much more than death: do not say 'banishment.'

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Hence from Verona art thou banished:  
Be patient, for the world is broad and wide.

 **ROMEO**

There is no world without Verona walls,  
But purgatory, torture, hell itself.  
Hence-banished is banish'd from the world,  
And world's exile is death: then banished,  
Is death mis-term'd: calling death banishment,  
Thou cutt'st my head off with a golden axe,  
And smilest upon the stroke that murders me.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

O deadly sin! O rude unthankfulness!  
Thy fault our law calls death; but the kind prince,  
Taking thy part, hath rush'd aside the law,  
And turn'd that black word death to banishment:  
This is dear mercy, and thou seest it not.

 **ROMEO**

'Tis torture, and not mercy: heaven is here,  
Where Juliet lives; and every cat and dog  
And little mouse, every unworthy thing,  
Live here in heaven and may look on her;  
But Romeo may not: more validity,  
More honourable state, more courtship lives  
In carrion-flies than Romeo: they my seize  
On the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand  
And steal immortal blessing from her lips,  
Who even in pure and vestal modesty,  
Still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin;  
But Romeo may not; he is banished:  
Flies may do this, but I from this must fly:  
They are free men, but I am banished.  
And say'st thou yet that exile is not death?  
Hadst thou no poison mix'd, no sharp-ground knife,  
No sudden mean of death, though ne'er so mean,  
But 'banished' to kill me?-'banished'?  
O friar, the damned use that word in hell;  
Howlings attend it: how hast thou the heart,  
Being a divine, a ghostly confessor,  
A sin-absolver, and my friend profess'd,  
To mangle me with that word 'banished'?

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Thou fond mad man, hear me but speak a word.

 **ROMEO**

O, thou wilt speak again of banishment.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

I'll give thee armour to keep off that word:  
Adversity's sweet milk, philosophy,  
To comfort thee, though thou art banished.

 **ROMEO**

Yet 'banished'? Hang up philosophy!  
Unless philosophy can make a Juliet,  
Displant a town, reverse a prince's doom,  
It helps not, it prevails not: talk no more.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

O, then I see that madmen have no ears.

 **ROMEO**

How should they, when that wise men have no eyes?

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Let me dispute with thee of thy estate.

 **ROMEO**

Thou canst not speak of that thou dost not feel:  
Wert thou as young as I, Juliet thy love,  
An hour but married, Tybalt murdered,  
Doting like me and like me banished,  
Then mightst thou speak, then mightst thou tear thy hair,  
And fall upon the ground, as I do now,  
Taking the measure of an unmade grave. _Knocking within_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Arise; one knocks; good Romeo, hide thyself.

 **ROMEO**

Not I; unless the breath of heartsick groans,  
Mist-like, infold me from the search of eyes. _Knocking_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Hark, how they knock! Who's there? Romeo, arise;  
Thou wilt be taken. Stay awhile! Stand up; _Knocking_ Run to my study. By and by! God's will,  
What simpleness is this! I come, I come! _Knocking_ Who knocks so hard? whence come you? what's your will?

 **Nurse**

[Within] Let me come in, and you shall know  
my errand;  
I come from Lady Juliet.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Welcome, then. _Enter Nurse_

 **Nurse**

O holy friar, O, tell me, holy friar,  
Where is my lady's lord, where's Romeo?

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

There on the ground, with his own tears made drunk.

 **Nurse**

O, he is even in my mistress' case,  
Just in her case! O woful sympathy!  
Piteous predicament! Even so lies she,  
Blubbering and weeping, weeping and blubbering.  
Stand up, stand up; stand, and you be a man:  
For Juliet's sake, for her sake, rise and stand;  
Why should you fall into so deep an O?

 **ROMEO**

Nurse!

 **Nurse**

Ah sir! ah sir! Well, death's the end of all.

 **ROMEO**

Spakest thou of Juliet? how is it with her?  
Doth she not think me an old murderer,  
Now I have stain'd the childhood of our joy  
With blood removed but little from her own?  
Where is she? and how doth she? and what says  
My conceal'd lady to our cancell'd love?

 **Nurse**

O, she says nothing, sir, but weeps and weeps;  
And now falls on her bed; and then starts up,  
And Tybalt calls; and then on Romeo cries,  
And then down falls again.

 **ROMEO**

As if that name,  
Shot from the deadly level of a gun,  
Did murder her; as that name's cursed hand  
Murder'd her kinsman. O, tell me, friar, tell me,  
In what vile part of this anatomy  
Doth my name lodge? tell me, that I may sack  
The hateful mansion. _Drawing his sword_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Hold thy desperate hand:  
Art thou a man? thy form cries out thou art:  
Thy tears are womanish; thy wild acts denote  
The unreasonable fury of a beast:  
Unseemly woman in a seeming man!  
Or ill-beseeming beast in seeming both!  
Thou hast amazed me: by my holy order,  
I thought thy disposition better temper'd.  
Hast thou slain Tybalt? wilt thou slay thyself?  
And stay thy lady too that lives in thee,  
By doing damned hate upon thyself?  
Why rail'st thou on thy birth, the heaven, and earth?  
Since birth, and heaven, and earth, all three do meet  
In thee at once; which thou at once wouldst lose.  
Fie, fie, thou shamest thy shape, thy love, thy wit;  
Which, like a usurer, abound'st in all,  
And usest none in that true use indeed  
Which should bedeck thy shape, thy love, thy wit:  
Thy noble shape is but a form of wax,  
Digressing from the valour of a man;  
Thy dear love sworn but hollow perjury,  
Killing that love which thou hast vow'd to cherish;  
Thy wit, that ornament to shape and love,  
Misshapen in the conduct of them both,  
Like powder in a skitless soldier's flask,  
Is set afire by thine own ignorance,  
And thou dismember'd with thine own defence.  
What, rouse thee, man! thy Juliet is alive,  
For whose dear sake thou wast but lately dead;  
There art thou happy: Tybalt would kill thee,  
But thou slew'st Tybalt; there are thou happy too:  
The law that threaten'd death becomes thy friend  
And turns it to exile; there art thou happy:  
A pack of blessings lights up upon thy back;  
Happiness courts thee in her best array;  
But, like a misbehaved and sullen wench,  
Thou pout'st upon thy fortune and thy love:  
Take heed, take heed, for such die miserable.  
Go, get thee to thy love, as was decreed,  
Ascend her chamber, hence and comfort her:  
But look thou stay not till the watch be set,  
For then thou canst not pass to Mantua;  
Where thou shalt live, till we can find a time  
To blaze your marriage, reconcile your friends,  
Beg pardon of the prince, and call thee back  
With twenty hundred thousand times more joy  
Than thou went'st forth in lamentation.  
Go before, nurse: commend me to thy lady;  
And bid her hasten all the house to bed,  
Which heavy sorrow makes them apt unto:  
Romeo is coming.

 **Nurse**

O Lord, I could have stay'd here all the night  
To hear good counsel: O, what learning is!  
My lord, I'll tell my lady you will come.

 **ROMEO**

Do so, and bid my sweet prepare to chide.

 **Nurse**

Here, sir, a ring she bid me give you, sir:  
Hie you, make haste, for it grows very late. _Exit_

 **ROMEO**

How well my comfort is revived by this!

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Go hence; good night; and here stands all your state:  
Either be gone before the watch be set,  
Or by the break of day disguised from hence:  
Sojourn in Mantua; I'll find out your man,  
And he shall signify from time to time  
Every good hap to you that chances here:  
Give me thy hand; 'tis late: farewell; good night.

 **ROMEO**

But that a joy past joy calls out on me,  
It were a grief, so brief to part with thee: Farewell. _Exeunt_ SCENE IV. A room in Capulet's house. _Enter CAPULET, LADY CAPULET, and PARIS_

 **CAPULET**

Things have fall'n out, sir, so unluckily,  
That we have had no time to move our daughter:  
Look you, she loved her kinsman Tybalt dearly,  
And so did I:-Well, we were born to die.  
'Tis very late, she'll not come down to-night:  
I promise you, but for your company,  
I would have been a-bed an hour ago.

 **PARIS**

These times of woe afford no time to woo.  
Madam, good night: commend me to your daughter.

 **LADY CAPULET**

I will, and know her mind early to-morrow;  
To-night she is mew'd up to her heaviness.

 **CAPULET**

Sir Paris, I will make a desperate tender  
Of my child's love: I think she will be ruled  
In all respects by me; nay, more, I doubt it not.  
Wife, go you to her ere you go to bed;  
Acquaint her here of my son Paris' love;  
And bid her, mark you me, on Wednesday next-  
But, soft! what day is this?

 **PARIS**

Monday, my lord,

 **CAPULET**

Monday! ha, ha! Well, Wednesday is too soon,  
O' Thursday let it be: o' Thursday, tell her,  
She shall be married to this noble earl.  
Will you be ready? do you like this haste?  
We'll keep no great ado,-a friend or two;  
For, hark you, Tybalt being slain so late,  
It may be thought we held him carelessly,  
Being our kinsman, if we revel much:  
Therefore we'll have some half a dozen friends,  
And there an end. But what say you to Thursday?

 **PARIS**

My lord, I would that Thursday were to-morrow.

 **CAPULET**

Well get you gone: o' Thursday be it, then.  
Go you to Juliet ere you go to bed,  
Prepare her, wife, against this wedding-day.  
Farewell, my lord. Light to my chamber, ho!  
Afore me! it is so very very late,  
That we may call it early by and by.  
Good night. _Exeunt_ SCENE V. Capulet's orchard. _Enter ROMEO and JULIET above, at the window_

 **JULIET**

Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale.

 **ROMEO**

It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die.

 **JULIET**

Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:  
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:  
Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone.

 **ROMEO**

Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;  
Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:  
I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day.

 **JULIET**

It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!  
It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divideth us:  
Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,  
O, now I would they had changed voices too!  
Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,  
Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,  
O, now be gone; more light and light it grows.

 **ROMEO**

More light and light; more dark and dark our woes! _Enter Nurse, to the chamber_

 **Nurse**

Madam!

 **JULIET**

Nurse?

 **Nurse**

Your lady mother is coming to your chamber:  
The day is broke; be wary, look about. _Exit_

 **JULIET**

Then, window, let day in, and let life out.

 **ROMEO**

Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend. _He goeth down_

 **JULIET**

Art thou gone so? love, lord, ay, husband, friend!  
I must hear from thee every day in the hour,  
For in a minute there are many days:  
O, by this count I shall be much in years  
Ere I again behold my Romeo!

 **ROMEO**

Farewell!  
I will omit no opportunity  
That may convey my greetings, love, to thee.

 **JULIET**

O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?

 **ROMEO**

I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve  
For sweet discourses in our time to come.

 **JULIET**

O God, I have an ill-divining soul!  
Methinks I see thee, now thou art below,  
As one dead in the bottom of a tomb:  
Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale.

 **ROMEO**

And trust me, love, in my eye so do you:  
Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu! _Exit_

 **JULIET**

O fortune, fortune! all men call thee fickle:  
If thou art fickle, what dost thou with him.  
That is renown'd for faith? Be fickle, fortune;  
For then, I hope, thou wilt not keep him long,  
But send him back.

 **LADY CAPULET**

[Within] Ho, daughter! are you up?

 **JULIET**

Who is't that calls? is it my lady mother?  
Is she not down so late, or up so early?  
What unaccustom'd cause procures her hither? _Enter LADY CAPULET_

 **LADY CAPULET**

Why, how now, Juliet!

 **JULIET**

Madam, I am not well.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Evermore weeping for your cousin's death?  
What, wilt thou wash him from his grave with tears?  
An if thou couldst, thou couldst not make him live;  
Therefore, have done: some grief shows much of love;  
But much of grief shows still some want of wit.

 **JULIET**

Yet let me weep for such a feeling loss.

 **LADY CAPULET**

So shall you feel the loss, but not the friend  
Which you weep for.

 **JULIET**

Feeling so the loss,  
Cannot choose but ever weep the friend.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Well, girl, thou weep'st not so much for his death,  
As that the villain lives which slaughter'd him.

 **JULIET**

What villain madam?

 **LADY CAPULET**

That same villain, Romeo.

 **JULIET**

[Aside] Villain and he be many miles asunder.-  
God Pardon him! I do, with all my heart;  
And yet no man like he doth grieve my heart.

 **LADY CAPULET**

That is, because the traitor murderer lives.

 **JULIET**

Ay, madam, from the reach of these my hands:  
Would none but I might venge my cousin's death!

 **LADY CAPULET**

We will have vengeance for it, fear thou not:  
Then weep no more. I'll send to one in Mantua,  
Where that same banish'd runagate doth live,  
Shall give him such an unaccustom'd dram,  
That he shall soon keep Tybalt company:  
And then, I hope, thou wilt be satisfied.

 **JULIET**

Indeed, I never shall be satisfied  
With Romeo, till I behold him-dead-  
Is my poor heart for a kinsman vex'd.  
Madam, if you could find out but a man  
To bear a poison, I would temper it;  
That Romeo should, upon receipt thereof,  
Soon sleep in quiet. O, how my heart abhors  
To hear him named, and cannot come to him.  
To wreak the love I bore my cousin  
Upon his body that slaughter'd him!

 **LADY CAPULET**

Find thou the means, and I'll find such a man.  
But now I'll tell thee joyful tidings, girl.

 **JULIET**

And joy comes well in such a needy time:  
What are they, I beseech your ladyship?

 **LADY CAPULET**

Well, well, thou hast a careful father, child;  
One who, to put thee from thy heaviness,  
Hath sorted out a sudden day of joy,  
That thou expect'st not nor I look'd not for.

 **JULIET**

Madam, in happy time, what day is that?

 **LADY CAPULET**

Marry, my child, early next Thursday morn,  
The gallant, young and noble gentleman,  
The County Paris, at Saint Peter's Church,  
Shall happily make thee there a joyful bride.

 **JULIET**

Now, by Saint Peter's Church and Peter too,  
He shall not make me there a joyful bride.  
I wonder at this haste; that I must wed  
Ere he, that should be husband, comes to woo.  
I pray you, tell my lord and father, madam,  
I will not marry yet; and, when I do, I swear,  
It shall be Romeo, whom you know I hate,  
Rather than Paris. These are news indeed!

 **LADY CAPULET**

Here comes your father; tell him so yourself,  
And see how he will take it at your hands. _Enter CAPULET and Nurse_

 **CAPULET**

When the sun sets, the air doth drizzle dew;  
But for the sunset of my brother's son  
It rains downright.  
How now! a conduit, girl? what, still in tears?  
Evermore showering? In one little body  
Thou counterfeit'st a bark, a sea, a wind;  
For still thy eyes, which I may call the sea,  
Do ebb and flow with tears; the bark thy body is,  
Sailing in this salt flood; the winds, thy sighs;  
Who, raging with thy tears, and they with them,  
Without a sudden calm, will overset  
Thy tempest-tossed body. How now, wife!  
Have you deliver'd to her our decree?

 **LADY CAPULET**

Ay, sir; but she will none, she gives you thanks.  
I would the fool were married to her grave!

 **CAPULET**

Soft! take me with you, take me with you, wife.  
How! will she none? doth she not give us thanks?  
Is she not proud? doth she not count her blest,  
Unworthy as she is, that we have wrought  
So worthy a gentleman to be her bridegroom?

 **JULIET**

Not proud, you have; but thankful, that you have:  
Proud can I never be of what I hate;  
But thankful even for hate, that is meant love.

 **CAPULET**

How now, how now, chop-logic! What is this?  
'Proud,' and 'I thank you,' and 'I thank you not;'  
And yet 'not proud,' mistress minion, you,  
Thank me no thankings, nor, proud me no prouds,  
But fettle your fine joints 'gainst Thursday next,  
To go with Paris to Saint Peter's Church,  
Or I will drag thee on a hurdle thither.  
Out, you green-sickness carrion! out, you baggage!  
You tallow-face!

 **LADY CAPULET**

Fie, fie! what, are you mad?

 **JULIET**

Good father, I beseech you on my knees,  
Hear me with patience but to speak a word.

 **CAPULET**

Hang thee, young baggage! disobedient wretch!  
I tell thee what: get thee to church o' Thursday,  
Or never after look me in the face:  
Speak not, reply not, do not answer me;  
My fingers itch. Wife, we scarce thought us blest  
That God had lent us but this only child;  
But now I see this one is one too much,  
And that we have a curse in having her:  
Out on her, hilding!

 **Nurse**

God in heaven bless her!  
You are to blame, my lord, to rate her so.

 **CAPULET**

And why, my lady wisdom? hold your tongue,  
Good prudence; smatter with your gossips, go.

 **Nurse**

I speak no treason.

 **CAPULET**

O, God ye god-den.

 **Nurse**

May not one speak?

 **CAPULET**

Peace, you mumbling fool!  
Utter your gravity o'er a gossip's bowl;  
For here we need it not.

 **LADY CAPULET**

You are too hot.

 **CAPULET**

God's bread! it makes me mad:  
Day, night, hour, tide, time, work, play,  
Alone, in company, still my care hath been  
To have her match'd: and having now provided  
A gentleman of noble parentage,  
Of fair demesnes, youthful, and nobly train'd,  
Stuff'd, as they say, with honourable parts,  
Proportion'd as one's thought would wish a man;  
And then to have a wretched puling fool,  
A whining mammet, in her fortune's tender,  
To answer 'I'll not wed; I cannot love,  
I am too young; I pray you, pardon me.'  
But, as you will not wed, I'll pardon you:  
Graze where you will you shall not house with me:  
Look to't, think on't, I do not use to jest.  
Thursday is near; lay hand on heart, advise:  
An you be mine, I'll give you to my friend;  
And you be not, hang, beg, starve, die in  
the streets,  
For, by my soul, I'll ne'er acknowledge thee,  
Nor what is mine shall never do thee good:  
Trust to't, bethink you; I'll not be forsworn. _Exit_

 **JULIET**

Is there no pity sitting in the clouds,  
That sees into the bottom of my grief?  
O, sweet my mother, cast me not away!  
Delay this marriage for a month, a week;  
Or, if you do not, make the bridal bed  
In that dim monument where Tybalt lies.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Talk not to me, for I'll not speak a word:  
Do as thou wilt, for I have done with thee. _Exit_

 **JULIET**

O God!-O nurse, how shall this be prevented?  
My husband is on earth, my faith in heaven;  
How shall that faith return again to earth,  
Unless that husband send it me from heaven  
By leaving earth? comfort me, counsel me.  
Alack, alack, that heaven should practise stratagems  
Upon so soft a subject as myself!  
What say'st thou? hast thou not a word of joy?  
Some comfort, nurse.

 **Nurse**

Faith, here it is.  
Romeo is banish'd; and all the world to nothing,  
That he dares ne'er come back to challenge you;  
Or, if he do, it needs must be by stealth.  
Then, since the case so stands as now it doth,  
I think it best you married with the county.  
O, he's a lovely gentleman!  
Romeo's a dishclout to him: an eagle, madam,  
Hath not so green, so quick, so fair an eye  
As Paris hath. Beshrew my very heart,  
I think you are happy in this second match,  
For it excels your first: or if it did not,  
Your first is dead; or 'twere as good he were,  
As living here and you no use of him.

 **JULIET**

Speakest thou from thy heart?

 **Nurse**

And from my soul too;  
Or else beshrew them both.

 **JULIET**

Amen!

 **Nurse**

What?

 **JULIET**

Well, thou hast comforted me marvellous much.  
Go in: and tell my lady I am gone,  
Having displeased my father, to Laurence' cell,  
To make confession and to be absolved.

 **Nurse**

Marry, I will; and this is wisely done. _Exit_

 **JULIET**

Ancient damnation! O most wicked fiend!  
Is it more sin to wish me thus forsworn,  
Or to dispraise my lord with that same tongue  
Which she hath praised him with above compare  
So many thousand times? Go, counsellor;  
Thou and my bosom henceforth shall be twain.  
I'll to the friar, to know his remedy:  
If all else fail, myself have power to die. _Exit_ ACT IV SCENE I. Friar Laurence's cell. _Enter FRIAR LAURENCE and PARIS_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

On Thursday, sir? the time is very short.

 **PARIS**

My father Capulet will have it so;  
And I am nothing slow to slack his haste.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

You say you do not know the lady's mind:  
Uneven is the course, I like it not.

 **PARIS**

Immoderately she weeps for Tybalt's death,  
And therefore have I little talk'd of love;  
For Venus smiles not in a house of tears.  
Now, sir, her father counts it dangerous  
That she doth give her sorrow so much sway,  
And in his wisdom hastes our marriage,  
To stop the inundation of her tears;  
Which, too much minded by herself alone,  
May be put from her by society:  
Now do you know the reason of this haste.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

[Aside] I would I knew not why it should be slow'd.  
Look, sir, here comes the lady towards my cell. _Enter JULIET_

 **PARIS**

Happily met, my lady and my wife!

 **JULIET**

That may be, sir, when I may be a wife.

 **PARIS**

That may be must be, love, on Thursday next.

 **JULIET**

What must be shall be.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

That's a certain text.

 **PARIS**

Come you to make confession to this father?

 **JULIET**

To answer that, I should confess to you.

 **PARIS**

Do not deny to him that you love me.

 **JULIET**

I will confess to you that I love him.

 **PARIS**

So will ye, I am sure, that you love me.

 **JULIET**

If I do so, it will be of more price,  
Being spoke behind your back, than to your face.

 **PARIS**

Poor soul, thy face is much abused with tears.

 **JULIET**

The tears have got small victory by that;  
For it was bad enough before their spite.

 **PARIS**

Thou wrong'st it, more than tears, with that report.

 **JULIET**

That is no slander, sir, which is a truth;  
And what I spake, I spake it to my face.

 **PARIS**

Thy face is mine, and thou hast slander'd it.

 **JULIET**

It may be so, for it is not mine own.  
Are you at leisure, holy father, now;  
Or shall I come to you at evening mass?

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

My leisure serves me, pensive daughter, now.  
My lord, we must entreat the time alone.

 **PARIS**

God shield I should disturb devotion!  
Juliet, on Thursday early will I rouse ye:  
Till then, adieu; and keep this holy kiss. _Exit_

 **JULIET**

O shut the door! and when thou hast done so,  
Come weep with me; past hope, past cure, past help!

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Ah, Juliet, I already know thy grief;  
It strains me past the compass of my wits:  
I hear thou must, and nothing may prorogue it,  
On Thursday next be married to this county.

 **JULIET**

Tell me not, friar, that thou hear'st of this,  
Unless thou tell me how I may prevent it:  
If, in thy wisdom, thou canst give no help,  
Do thou but call my resolution wise,  
And with this knife I'll help it presently.  
God join'd my heart and Romeo's, thou our hands;  
And ere this hand, by thee to Romeo seal'd,  
Shall be the label to another deed,  
Or my true heart with treacherous revolt  
Turn to another, this shall slay them both:  
Therefore, out of thy long-experienced time,  
Give me some present counsel, or, behold,  
'Twixt my extremes and me this bloody knife  
Shall play the umpire, arbitrating that  
Which the commission of thy years and art  
Could to no issue of true honour bring.  
Be not so long to speak; I long to die,  
If what thou speak'st speak not of remedy.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Hold, daughter: I do spy a kind of hope,  
Which craves as desperate an execution.  
As that is desperate which we would prevent.  
If, rather than to marry County Paris,  
Thou hast the strength of will to slay thyself,  
Then is it likely thou wilt undertake  
A thing like death to chide away this shame,  
That copest with death himself to scape from it:  
And, if thou darest, I'll give thee remedy.

 **JULIET**

O, bid me leap, rather than marry Paris,  
From off the battlements of yonder tower;  
Or walk in thievish ways; or bid me lurk  
Where serpents are; chain me with roaring bears;  
Or shut me nightly in a charnel-house,  
O'er-cover'd quite with dead men's rattling bones,  
With reeky shanks and yellow chapless skulls;  
Or bid me go into a new-made grave  
And hide me with a dead man in his shroud;  
Things that, to hear them told, have made me tremble;  
And I will do it without fear or doubt,  
To live an unstain'd wife to my sweet love.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Hold, then; go home, be merry, give consent  
To marry Paris: Wednesday is to-morrow:  
To-morrow night look that thou lie alone;  
Let not thy nurse lie with thee in thy chamber:  
Take thou this vial, being then in bed,  
And this distilled liquor drink thou off;  
When presently through all thy veins shall run  
A cold and drowsy humour, for no pulse  
Shall keep his native progress, but surcease:  
No warmth, no breath, shall testify thou livest;  
The roses in thy lips and cheeks shall fade  
To paly ashes, thy eyes' windows fall,  
Like death, when he shuts up the day of life;  
Each part, deprived of supple government,  
Shall, stiff and stark and cold, appear like death:  
And in this borrow'd likeness of shrunk death  
Thou shalt continue two and forty hours,  
And then awake as from a pleasant sleep.  
Now, when the bridegroom in the morning comes  
To rouse thee from thy bed, there art thou dead:  
Then, as the manner of our country is,  
In thy best robes uncover'd on the bier  
Thou shalt be borne to that same ancient vault  
Where all the kindred of the Capulets lie.  
In the mean time, against thou shalt awake,  
Shall Romeo by my letters know our drift,  
And hither shall he come: and he and I  
Will watch thy waking, and that very night  
Shall Romeo bear thee hence to Mantua.  
And this shall free thee from this present shame;  
If no inconstant toy, nor womanish fear,  
Abate thy valour in the acting it.

 **JULIET**

Give me, give me! O, tell not me of fear!

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Hold; get you gone, be strong and prosperous  
In this resolve: I'll send a friar with speed  
To Mantua, with my letters to thy lord.

 **JULIET**

Love give me strength! and strength shall help afford.  
Farewell, dear father! _Exeunt_ SCENE II. Hall in Capulet's house. _Enter CAPULET, LADY CAPULET, Nurse, and two Servingmen_

 **CAPULET**

So many guests invite as here are writ. _Exit First Servant_ Sirrah, go hire me twenty cunning cooks.

 **Second Servant**

You shall have none ill, sir; for I'll try if they  
can lick their fingers.

 **CAPULET**

How canst thou try them so?

 **Second Servant**

Marry, sir, 'tis an ill cook that cannot lick his  
own fingers: therefore he that cannot lick his  
fingers goes not with me.

 **CAPULET**

Go, be gone. _Exit Second Servant_ We shall be much unfurnished for this time.  
What, is my daughter gone to Friar Laurence?

 **Nurse**

Ay, forsooth.

 **CAPULET**

Well, he may chance to do some good on her:  
A peevish self-will'd harlotry it is.

 **Nurse**

See where she comes from shrift with merry look. _Enter JULIET_

 **CAPULET**

How now, my headstrong! where have you been gadding?

 **JULIET**

Where I have learn'd me to repent the sin  
Of disobedient opposition  
To you and your behests, and am enjoin'd  
By holy Laurence to fall prostrate here,  
And beg your pardon: pardon, I beseech you!  
Henceforward I am ever ruled by you.

 **CAPULET**

Send for the county; go tell him of this:  
I'll have this knot knit up to-morrow morning.

 **JULIET**

I met the youthful lord at Laurence' cell;  
And gave him what becomed love I might,  
Not step o'er the bounds of modesty.

 **CAPULET**

Why, I am glad on't; this is well: stand up:  
This is as't should be. Let me see the county;  
Ay, marry, go, I say, and fetch him hither.  
Now, afore God! this reverend holy friar,  
Our whole city is much bound to him.

 **JULIET**

Nurse, will you go with me into my closet,  
To help me sort such needful ornaments  
As you think fit to furnish me to-morrow?

 **LADY CAPULET**

No, not till Thursday; there is time enough.

 **CAPULET**

Go, nurse, go with her: we'll to church to-morrow. _Exeunt JULIET and Nurse_

 **LADY CAPULET**

We shall be short in our provision:  
'Tis now near night.

 **CAPULET**

Tush, I will stir about,  
And all things shall be well, I warrant thee, wife:  
Go thou to Juliet, help to deck up her;  
I'll not to bed to-night; let me alone;  
I'll play the housewife for this once. What, ho!  
They are all forth. Well, I will walk myself  
To County Paris, to prepare him up  
Against to-morrow: my heart is wondrous light,  
Since this same wayward girl is so reclaim'd. _Exeunt_ SCENE III. Juliet's chamber. _Enter JULIET and Nurse_

 **JULIET**

Ay, those attires are best: but, gentle nurse,  
I pray thee, leave me to my self to-night,  
For I have need of many orisons  
To move the heavens to smile upon my state,  
Which, well thou know'st, is cross, and full of sin. _Enter LADY CAPULET_

 **LADY CAPULET**

What, are you busy, ho? need you my help?

 **JULIET**

No, madam; we have cull'd such necessaries  
As are behoveful for our state to-morrow:  
So please you, let me now be left alone,  
And let the nurse this night sit up with you;  
For, I am sure, you have your hands full all,  
In this so sudden business.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Good night:  
Get thee to bed, and rest; for thou hast need. _Exeunt LADY CAPULET and Nurse_

 **JULIET**

Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again.  
I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins,  
That almost freezes up the heat of life:  
I'll call them back again to comfort me:  
Nurse! What should she do here?  
My dismal scene I needs must act alone.  
Come, vial.  
What if this mixture do not work at all?  
Shall I be married then to-morrow morning?  
No, no: this shall forbid it: lie thou there. _Laying down her dagger_ What if it be a poison, which the friar  
Subtly hath minister'd to have me dead,  
Lest in this marriage he should be dishonour'd,  
Because he married me before to Romeo?  
I fear it is: and yet, methinks, it should not,  
For he hath still been tried a holy man.  
How if, when I am laid into the tomb,  
I wake before the time that Romeo  
Come to redeem me? there's a fearful point!  
Shall I not, then, be stifled in the vault,  
To whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in,  
And there die strangled ere my Romeo comes?  
Or, if I live, is it not very like,  
The horrible conceit of death and night,  
Together with the terror of the place,-  
As in a vault, an ancient receptacle,  
Where, for these many hundred years, the bones  
Of all my buried ancestors are packed:  
Where bloody Tybalt, yet but green in earth,  
Lies festering in his shroud; where, as they say,  
At some hours in the night spirits resort;-  
Alack, alack, is it not like that I,  
So early waking, what with loathsome smells,  
And shrieks like mandrakes' torn out of the earth,  
That living mortals, hearing them, run mad:-  
O, if I wake, shall I not be distraught,  
Environed with all these hideous fears?  
And madly play with my forefather's joints?  
And pluck the mangled Tybalt from his shroud?  
And, in this rage, with some great kinsman's bone,  
As with a club, dash out my desperate brains?  
O, look! methinks I see my cousin's ghost  
Seeking out Romeo, that did spit his body  
Upon a rapier's point: stay, Tybalt, stay!  
Romeo, I come! this do I drink to thee. _She falls upon her bed, within the curtains_ SCENE IV. Hall in Capulet's house. _Enter LADY CAPULET and Nurse_

 **LADY CAPULET**

Hold, take these keys, and fetch more spices, nurse.

 **Nurse**

They call for dates and quinces in the pastry. _Enter CAPULET_

 **CAPULET**

Come, stir, stir, stir! the second cock hath crow'd,  
The curfew-bell hath rung, 'tis three o'clock:  
Look to the baked meats, good Angelica:  
Spare not for the cost.

 **Nurse**

Go, you cot-quean, go,  
Get you to bed; faith, You'll be sick to-morrow  
For this night's watching.

 **CAPULET**

No, not a whit: what! I have watch'd ere now  
All night for lesser cause, and ne'er been sick.

 **LADY CAPULET**

Ay, you have been a mouse-hunt in your time;  
But I will watch you from such watching now. _Exeunt LADY CAPULET and Nurse_

 **CAPULET**

A jealous hood, a jealous hood! _Enter three or four Servingmen, with spits, logs, and baskets_ Now, fellow,  
What's there?

 **First Servant**

Things for the cook, sir; but I know not what.

 **CAPULET**

Make haste, make haste. _Exit First Servant_ Sirrah, fetch drier logs:  
Call Peter, he will show thee where they are.

 **Second Servant**

I have a head, sir, that will find out logs,  
And never trouble Peter for the matter. _Exit_

 **CAPULET**

Mass, and well said; a merry whoreson, ha!  
Thou shalt be logger-head. Good faith, 'tis day:  
The county will be here with music straight,  
For so he said he would: I hear him near. _Music within_ Nurse! Wife! What, ho! What, nurse, I say! _Re-enter Nurse_ Go waken Juliet, go and trim her up;  
I'll go and chat with Paris: hie, make haste,  
Make haste; the bridegroom he is come already:  
Make haste, I say. _Exeunt_ SCENE V. Juliet's chamber. _Enter Nurse_

 **Nurse**

Mistress! what, mistress! Juliet! fast, I warrant her, she:  
Why, lamb! why, lady! fie, you slug-a-bed!  
Why, love, I say! madam! sweet-heart! why, bride!  
What, not a word? you take your pennyworths now;  
Sleep for a week; for the next night, I warrant,  
The County Paris hath set up his rest,  
That you shall rest but little. God forgive me,  
Marry, and amen, how sound is she asleep!  
I must needs wake her. Madam, madam, madam!  
Ay, let the county take you in your bed;  
He'll fright you up, i' faith. Will it not be? _Undraws the curtains_ What, dress'd! and in your clothes! and down again!  
I must needs wake you; Lady! lady! lady!  
Alas, alas! Help, help! my lady's dead!  
O, well-a-day, that ever I was born!  
Some aqua vitae, ho! My lord! my lady! _Enter LADY CAPULET_

 **LADY CAPULET**

What noise is here?

 **Nurse**

O lamentable day!

 **LADY CAPULET**

What is the matter?

 **Nurse**

Look, look! O heavy day!

 **LADY CAPULET**

O me, O me! My child, my only life,  
Revive, look up, or I will die with thee!  
Help, help! Call help. _Enter CAPULET_

 **CAPULET**

For shame, bring Juliet forth; her lord is come.

 **Nurse**

She's dead, deceased, she's dead; alack the day!

 **LADY CAPULET**

Alack the day, she's dead, she's dead, she's dead!

 **CAPULET**

Ha! let me see her: out, alas! she's cold:  
Her blood is settled, and her joints are stiff;  
Life and these lips have long been separated:  
Death lies on her like an untimely frost  
Upon the sweetest flower of all the field.

 **Nurse**

O lamentable day!

 **LADY CAPULET**

O woful time!

 **CAPULET**

Death, that hath ta'en her hence to make me wail,  
Ties up my tongue, and will not let me speak. _Enter FRIAR LAURENCE and PARIS, with Musicians_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Come, is the bride ready to go to church?

 **CAPULET**

Ready to go, but never to return.  
O son! the night before thy wedding-day  
Hath Death lain with thy wife. There she lies,  
Flower as she was, deflowered by him.  
Death is my son-in-law, Death is my heir;  
My daughter he hath wedded: I will die,  
And leave him all; life, living, all is Death's.

 **PARIS**

Have I thought long to see this morning's face,  
And doth it give me such a sight as this?

 **LADY CAPULET**

Accursed, unhappy, wretched, hateful day!  
Most miserable hour that e'er time saw  
In lasting labour of his pilgrimage!  
But one, poor one, one poor and loving child,  
But one thing to rejoice and solace in,  
And cruel death hath catch'd it from my sight!

 **Nurse**

O woe! O woful, woful, woful day!  
Most lamentable day, most woful day,  
That ever, ever, I did yet behold!  
O day! O day! O day! O hateful day!  
Never was seen so black a day as this:  
O woful day, O woful day!

 **PARIS**

Beguiled, divorced, wronged, spited, slain!  
Most detestable death, by thee beguil'd,  
By cruel cruel thee quite overthrown!  
O love! O life! not life, but love in death!

 **CAPULET**

Despised, distressed, hated, martyr'd, kill'd!  
Uncomfortable time, why camest thou now  
To murder, murder our solemnity?  
O child! O child! my soul, and not my child!  
Dead art thou! Alack! my child is dead;  
And with my child my joys are buried.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Peace, ho, for shame! confusion's cure lives not  
In these confusions. Heaven and yourself  
Had part in this fair maid; now heaven hath all,  
And all the better is it for the maid:  
Your part in her you could not keep from death,  
But heaven keeps his part in eternal life.  
The most you sought was her promotion;  
For 'twas your heaven she should be advanced:  
And weep ye now, seeing she is advanced  
Above the clouds, as high as heaven itself?  
O, in this love, you love your child so ill,  
That you run mad, seeing that she is well:  
She's not well married that lives married long;  
But she's best married that dies married young.  
Dry up your tears, and stick your rosemary  
On this fair corse; and, as the custom is,  
In all her best array bear her to church:  
For though fond nature bids us an lament,  
Yet nature's tears are reason's merriment.

 **CAPULET**

All things that we ordained festival,  
Turn from their office to black funeral;  
Our instruments to melancholy bells,  
Our wedding cheer to a sad burial feast,  
Our solemn hymns to sullen dirges change,  
Our bridal flowers serve for a buried corse,  
And all things change them to the contrary.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Sir, go you in; and, madam, go with him;  
And go, Sir Paris; every one prepare  
To follow this fair corse unto her grave:  
The heavens do lour upon you for some ill;  
Move them no more by crossing their high will. _Exeunt CAPULET, LADY CAPULET, PARIS, and FRIAR LAURENCE_

 **First Musician**

Faith, we may put up our pipes, and be gone.

 **Nurse**

Honest goodfellows, ah, put up, put up;  
For, well you know, this is a pitiful case. _Exit_

 **First Musician**

Ay, by my troth, the case may be amended. _Enter PETER_

 **PETER**

Musicians, O, musicians, 'Heart's ease, Heart's  
ease:' O, an you will have me live, play 'Heart's ease.'

 **First Musician**

Why 'Heart's ease?'

 **PETER**

O, musicians, because my heart itself plays 'My  
heart is full of woe:' O, play me some merry dump,  
to comfort me.

 **First Musician**

Not a dump we; 'tis no time to play now.

 **PETER**

You will not, then?

 **First Musician**

No.

 **PETER**

I will then give it you soundly.

 **First Musician**

What will you give us?

 **PETER**

No money, on my faith, but the gleek;  
I will give you the minstrel.

 **First Musician**

Then I will give you the serving-creature.

 **PETER**

Then will I lay the serving-creature's dagger on  
your pate. I will carry no crotchets: I'll re you,  
I'll fa you; do you note me?

 **First Musician**

An you re us and fa us, you note us.

 **Second Musician**

Pray you, put up your dagger, and put out your wit.

 **PETER**

Then have at you with my wit! I will dry-beat you  
with an iron wit, and put up my iron dagger. Answer  
me like men:  
'When griping grief the heart doth wound,  
And doleful dumps the mind oppress,  
Then music with her silver sound'-  
why 'silver sound'? why 'music with her silver  
sound'? What say you, Simon Catling?

 **Musician**

Marry, sir, because silver hath a sweet sound.

 **PETER**

Pretty! What say you, Hugh Rebeck?

 **Second Musician**

I say 'silver sound,' because musicians sound for silver.

 **PETER**

Pretty too! What say you, James Soundpost?

 **Third Musician**

Faith, I know not what to say.

 **PETER**

O, I cry you mercy; you are the singer: I will say  
for you. It is 'music with her silver sound,'  
because musicians have no gold for sounding:  
'Then music with her silver sound  
With speedy help doth lend redress.' _Exit_

 **First Musician**

What a pestilent knave is this same!

 **Second Musician**

Hang him, Jack! Come, we'll in here; tarry for the  
mourners, and stay dinner. _Exeunt_ ACT V SCENE I. Mantua. A street. _Enter ROMEO_

 **ROMEO**

If I may trust the flattering truth of sleep,  
My dreams presage some joyful news at hand:  
My bosom's lord sits lightly in his throne;  
And all this day an unaccustom'd spirit  
Lifts me above the ground with cheerful thoughts.  
I dreamt my lady came and found me dead-  
Strange dream, that gives a dead man leave  
to think!-  
And breathed such life with kisses in my lips,  
That I revived, and was an emperor.  
Ah me! how sweet is love itself possess'd,  
When but love's shadows are so rich in joy! _Enter BALTHASAR, booted_ News from Verona!-How now, Balthasar!  
Dost thou not bring me letters from the friar?  
How doth my lady? Is my father well?  
How fares my Juliet? that I ask again;  
For nothing can be ill, if she be well.

 **BALTHASAR**

Then she is well, and nothing can be ill:  
Her body sleeps in Capel's monument,  
And her immortal part with angels lives.  
I saw her laid low in her kindred's vault,  
And presently took post to tell it you:  
O, pardon me for bringing these ill news,  
Since you did leave it for my office, sir.

 **ROMEO**

Is it even so? then I defy you, stars!  
Thou know'st my lodging: get me ink and paper,  
And hire post-horses; I will hence to-night.

 **BALTHASAR**

I do beseech you, sir, have patience:  
Your looks are pale and wild, and do import  
Some misadventure.

 **ROMEO**

Tush, thou art deceived:  
Leave me, and do the thing I bid thee do.  
Hast thou no letters to me from the friar?

 **BALTHASAR**

No, my good lord.

 **ROMEO**

No matter: get thee gone,  
And hire those horses; I'll be with thee straight. _Exit BALTHASAR_ Well, Juliet, I will lie with thee to-night.  
Let's see for means: O mischief, thou art swift  
To enter in the thoughts of desperate men!  
I do remember an apothecary,-  
And hereabouts he dwells,-which late I noted  
In tatter'd weeds, with overwhelming brows,  
Culling of simples; meagre were his looks,  
Sharp misery had worn him to the bones:  
And in his needy shop a tortoise hung,  
An alligator stuff'd, and other skins  
Of ill-shaped fishes; and about his shelves  
A beggarly account of empty boxes,  
Green earthen pots, bladders and musty seeds,  
Remnants of packthread and old cakes of roses,  
Were thinly scatter'd, to make up a show.  
Noting this penury, to myself I said  
'An if a man did need a poison now,  
Whose sale is present death in Mantua,  
Here lives a caitiff wretch would sell it him.'  
O, this same thought did but forerun my need;  
And this same needy man must sell it me.  
As I remember, this should be the house.  
Being holiday, the beggar's shop is shut.  
What, ho! apothecary! _Enter Apothecary_

 **Apothecary**

Who calls so loud?

 **ROMEO**

Come hither, man. I see that thou art poor:  
Hold, there is forty ducats: let me have  
A dram of poison, such soon-speeding gear  
As will disperse itself through all the veins  
That the life-weary taker may fall dead  
And that the trunk may be discharged of breath  
As violently as hasty powder fired  
Doth hurry from the fatal cannon's womb.

 **Apothecary**

Such mortal drugs I have; but Mantua's law  
Is death to any he that utters them.

 **ROMEO**

Art thou so bare and full of wretchedness,  
And fear'st to die? famine is in thy cheeks,  
Need and oppression starveth in thine eyes,  
Contempt and beggary hangs upon thy back;  
The world is not thy friend nor the world's law;  
The world affords no law to make thee rich;  
Then be not poor, but break it, and take this.

 **Apothecary**

My poverty, but not my will, consents.

 **ROMEO**

I pay thy poverty, and not thy will.

 **Apothecary**

Put this in any liquid thing you will,  
And drink it off; and, if you had the strength  
Of twenty men, it would dispatch you straight.

 **ROMEO**

There is thy gold, worse poison to men's souls,  
Doing more murders in this loathsome world,  
Than these poor compounds that thou mayst not sell.  
I sell thee poison; thou hast sold me none.  
Farewell: buy food, and get thyself in flesh.  
Come, cordial and not poison, go with me  
To Juliet's grave; for there must I use thee. _Exeunt_ SCENE II. Friar Laurence's cell. _Enter FRIAR JOHN_

 **FRIAR JOHN**

Holy Franciscan friar! brother, ho! _Enter FRIAR LAURENCE_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

This same should be the voice of Friar John.  
Welcome from Mantua: what says Romeo?  
Or, if his mind be writ, give me his letter.

 **FRIAR JOHN**

Going to find a bare-foot brother out  
One of our order, to associate me,  
Here in this city visiting the sick,  
And finding him, the searchers of the town,  
Suspecting that we both were in a house  
Where the infectious pestilence did reign,  
Seal'd up the doors, and would not let us forth;  
So that my speed to Mantua there was stay'd.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Who bare my letter, then, to Romeo?

 **FRIAR JOHN**

I could not send it,-here it is again,-  
Nor get a messenger to bring it thee,  
So fearful were they of infection.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Unhappy fortune! by my brotherhood,  
The letter was not nice but full of charge  
Of dear import, and the neglecting it  
May do much danger. Friar John, go hence;  
Get me an iron crow, and bring it straight  
Unto my cell.

 **FRIAR JOHN**

Brother, I'll go and bring it thee. _Exit_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Now must I to the monument alone;  
Within three hours will fair Juliet wake:  
She will beshrew me much that Romeo  
Hath had no notice of these accidents;  
But I will write again to Mantua,  
And keep her at my cell till Romeo come;  
Poor living corse, closed in a dead man's tomb! _Exit_ SCENE III. A churchyard; in it a tomb belonging to the Capulets. _Enter PARIS, and his Page bearing flowers and a torch_

 **PARIS**

Give me thy torch, boy: hence, and stand aloof:  
Yet put it out, for I would not be seen.  
Under yond yew-trees lay thee all along,  
Holding thine ear close to the hollow ground;  
So shall no foot upon the churchyard tread,  
Being loose, unfirm, with digging up of graves,  
But thou shalt hear it: whistle then to me,  
As signal that thou hear'st something approach.  
Give me those flowers. Do as I bid thee, go.

 **PAGE**

[Aside] I am almost afraid to stand alone  
Here in the churchyard; yet I will adventure. _Retires_

 **PARIS**

Sweet flower, with flowers thy bridal bed I strew,-  
O woe! thy canopy is dust and stones;-  
Which with sweet water nightly I will dew,  
Or, wanting that, with tears distill'd by moans:  
The obsequies that I for thee will keep  
Nightly shall be to strew thy grave and weep. _The Page whistles_ The boy gives warning something doth approach.  
What cursed foot wanders this way to-night,  
To cross my obsequies and true love's rite?  
What with a torch! muffle me, night, awhile. _Retires_ _Enter ROMEO and BALTHASAR, with a torch, mattock, & c_

 **ROMEO**

Give me that mattock and the wrenching iron.  
Hold, take this letter; early in the morning  
See thou deliver it to my lord and father.  
Give me the light: upon thy life, I charge thee,  
Whate'er thou hear'st or seest, stand all aloof,  
And do not interrupt me in my course.  
Why I descend into this bed of death,  
Is partly to behold my lady's face;  
But chiefly to take thence from her dead finger  
A precious ring, a ring that I must use  
In dear employment: therefore hence, be gone:  
But if thou, jealous, dost return to pry  
In what I further shall intend to do,  
By heaven, I will tear thee joint by joint  
And strew this hungry churchyard with thy limbs:  
The time and my intents are savage-wild,  
More fierce and more inexorable far  
Than empty tigers or the roaring sea.

 **BALTHASAR**

I will be gone, sir, and not trouble you.

 **ROMEO**

So shalt thou show me friendship. Take thou that:  
Live, and be prosperous: and farewell, good fellow.

 **BALTHASAR**

[Aside] For all this same, I'll hide me hereabout:  
His looks I fear, and his intents I doubt. _Retires_

 **ROMEO**

Thou detestable maw, thou womb of death,  
Gorged with the dearest morsel of the earth,  
Thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open,  
And, in despite, I'll cram thee with more food! _Opens the tomb_

 **PARIS**

This is that banish'd haughty Montague,  
That murder'd my love's cousin, with which grief,  
It is supposed, the fair creature died;  
And here is come to do some villanous shame  
To the dead bodies: I will apprehend him. _Comes forward_ Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Montague!  
Can vengeance be pursued further than death?  
Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee:  
Obey, and go with me; for thou must die.

 **ROMEO**

I must indeed; and therefore came I hither.  
Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man;  
Fly hence, and leave me: think upon these gone;  
Let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth,  
Put not another sin upon my head,  
By urging me to fury: O, be gone!  
By heaven, I love thee better than myself;  
For I come hither arm'd against myself:  
Stay not, be gone; live, and hereafter say,  
A madman's mercy bade thee run away.

 **PARIS**

I do defy thy conjurations,  
And apprehend thee for a felon here.

 **ROMEO**

Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy! _They fight_

 **PAGE**

O Lord, they fight! I will go call the watch. _Exit_

 **PARIS**

O, I am slain! _Falls_ If thou be merciful,  
Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet. _Dies_

 **ROMEO**

In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face.  
Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris!  
What said my man, when my betossed soul  
Did not attend him as we rode? I think  
He told me Paris should have married Juliet:  
Said he not so? or did I dream it so?  
Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet,  
To think it was so? O, give me thy hand,  
One writ with me in sour misfortune's book!  
I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave;  
A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth,  
For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes  
This vault a feasting presence full of light.  
Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd. _Laying PARIS in the tomb_ How oft when men are at the point of death  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love! _Drinks_ O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die. _Dies_ _Enter, at the other end of the churchyard, FRIAR LAURENCE, with a lantern, crow, and spade_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Saint Francis be my speed! how oft to-night  
Have my old feet stumbled at graves! Who's there?

 **BALTHASAR**

Here's one, a friend, and one that knows you well.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Bliss be upon you! Tell me, good my friend,  
What torch is yond, that vainly lends his light  
To grubs and eyeless skulls? as I discern,  
It burneth in the Capel's monument.

 **BALTHASAR**

It doth so, holy sir; and there's my master,  
One that you love.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Who is it?

 **BALTHASAR**

Romeo.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

How long hath he been there?

 **BALTHASAR**

Full half an hour.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Go with me to the vault.

 **BALTHASAR**

I dare not, sir  
My master knows not but I am gone hence;  
And fearfully did menace me with death,  
If I did stay to look on his intents.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Stay, then; I'll go alone. Fear comes upon me:  
O, much I fear some ill unlucky thing.

 **BALTHASAR**

As I did sleep under this yew-tree here,  
I dreamt my master and another fought,  
And that my master slew him.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

Romeo! _Advances_ Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains  
The stony entrance of this sepulchre?  
What mean these masterless and gory swords  
To lie discolour'd by this place of peace? _Enters the tomb_ Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too?  
And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour  
Is guilty of this lamentable chance!  
The lady stirs. _JULIET wakes_

 **JULIET**

O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo? _Noise within_

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:  
A greater power than we can contradict  
Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.  
Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;  
And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee  
Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;  
Come, go, good Juliet, _Noise again_ I dare no longer stay.

 **JULIET**

Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. _Exit FRIAR LAURENCE_ What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative. _Kisses him_ Thy lips are warm.

 **First Watchman**

[Within] Lead, boy: which way?

 **JULIET**

Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! _Snatching ROMEO's dagger_ This is thy sheath; _Stabs herself_ there rust, and let me die. _Falls on ROMEO's body, and dies_ _Enter Watch, with the Page of PARIS_

 **PAGE**

This is the place; there, where the torch doth burn.

 **First Watchman**

The ground is bloody; search about the churchyard:  
Go, some of you, whoe'er you find attach.  
Pitiful sight! here lies the county slain,  
And Juliet bleeding, warm, and newly dead,  
Who here hath lain these two days buried.  
Go, tell the prince: run to the Capulets:  
Raise up the Montagues: some others search:  
We see the ground whereon these woes do lie;  
But the true ground of all these piteous woes  
We cannot without circumstance descry. _Re-enter some of the Watch, with BALTHASAR_

 **Second Watchman**

Here's Romeo's man; we found him in the churchyard.

 **First Watchman**

Hold him in safety, till the prince come hither. _Re-enter others of the Watch, with FRIAR LAURENCE_

 **Third Watchman**

Here is a friar, that trembles, sighs and weeps:  
We took this mattock and this spade from him,  
As he was coming from this churchyard side.

 **First Watchman**

A great suspicion: stay the friar too. _Enter the PRINCE and Attendants_

 **PRINCE**

What misadventure is so early up,  
That calls our person from our morning's rest? _Enter CAPULET, LADY CAPULET, and others_

 **CAPULET**

What should it be, that they so shriek abroad?

 **LADY CAPULET**

The people in the street cry Romeo,  
Some Juliet, and some Paris; and all run,  
With open outcry toward our monument.

 **PRINCE**

What fear is this which startles in our ears?

 **First Watchman**

Sovereign, here lies the County Paris slain;  
And Romeo dead; and Juliet, dead before,  
Warm and new kill'd.

 **PRINCE**

Search, seek, and know how this foul murder comes.

 **First Watchman**

Here is a friar, and slaughter'd Romeo's man;  
With instruments upon them, fit to open  
These dead men's tombs.

 **CAPULET**

O heavens! O wife, look how our daughter bleeds!  
This dagger hath mista'en-for, lo, his house  
Is empty on the back of Montague,-  
And it mis-sheathed in my daughter's bosom!

 **LADY CAPULET**

O me! this sight of death is as a bell,  
That warns my old age to a sepulchre. _Enter MONTAGUE and others_

 **PRINCE**

Come, Montague; for thou art early up,  
To see thy son and heir more early down.

 **MONTAGUE**

Alas, my liege, my wife is dead to-night;  
Grief of my son's exile hath stopp'd her breath:  
What further woe conspires against mine age?

 **PRINCE**

Look, and thou shalt see.

 **MONTAGUE**

O thou untaught! what manners is in this?  
To press before thy father to a grave?

 **PRINCE**

Seal up the mouth of outrage for a while,  
Till we can clear these ambiguities,  
And know their spring, their head, their  
true descent;  
And then will I be general of your woes,  
And lead you even to death: meantime forbear,  
And let mischance be slave to patience.  
Bring forth the parties of suspicion.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

I am the greatest, able to do least,  
Yet most suspected, as the time and place  
Doth make against me of this direful murder;  
And here I stand, both to impeach and purge  
Myself condemned and myself excused.

 **PRINCE**

Then say at once what thou dost know in this.

 **FRIAR LAURENCE**

I will be brief, for my short date of breath  
Is not so long as is a tedious tale.  
Romeo, there dead, was husband to that Juliet;  
And she, there dead, that Romeo's faithful wife:  
I married them; and their stol'n marriage-day  
Was Tybalt's dooms-day, whose untimely death  
Banish'd the new-made bridegroom from the city,  
For whom, and not for Tybalt, Juliet pined.  
You, to remove that siege of grief from her,  
Betroth'd and would have married her perforce  
To County Paris: then comes she to me,  
And, with wild looks, bid me devise some mean  
To rid her from this second marriage,  
Or in my cell there would she kill herself.  
Then gave I her, so tutor'd by my art,  
A sleeping potion; which so took effect  
As I intended, for it wrought on her  
The form of death: meantime I writ to Romeo,  
That he should hither come as this dire night,  
To help to take her from her borrow'd grave,  
Being the time the potion's force should cease.  
But he which bore my letter, Friar John,  
Was stay'd by accident, and yesternight  
Return'd my letter back. Then all alone  
At the prefixed hour of her waking,  
Came I to take her from her kindred's vault;  
Meaning to keep her closely at my cell,  
Till I conveniently could send to Romeo:  
But when I came, some minute ere the time  
Of her awaking, here untimely lay  
The noble Paris and true Romeo dead.  
She wakes; and I entreated her come forth,  
And bear this work of heaven with patience:  
But then a noise did scare me from the tomb;  
And she, too desperate, would not go with me,  
But, as it seems, did violence on herself.  
All this I know; and to the marriage  
Her nurse is privy: and, if aught in this  
Miscarried by my fault, let my old life  
Be sacrificed, some hour before his time,  
Unto the rigour of severest law.

 **PRINCE**

We still have known thee for a holy man.  
Where's Romeo's man? what can he say in this?

 **BALTHASAR**

I brought my master news of Juliet's death;  
And then in post he came from Mantua  
To this same place, to this same monument.  
This letter he early bid me give his father,  
And threatened me with death, going in the vault,  
I departed not and left him there.

 **PRINCE**

Give me the letter; I will look on it.  
Where is the county's page, that raised the watch?  
Sirrah, what made your master in this place?

 **PAGE**

He came with flowers to strew his lady's grave;  
And bid me stand aloof, and so I did:  
Anon comes one with light to ope the tomb;  
And by and by my master drew on him;  
And then I ran away to call the watch.

 **PRINCE**

This letter doth make good the friar's words,  
Their course of love, the tidings of her death:  
And here he writes that he did buy a poison  
Of a poor 'pothecary, and therewithal  
Came to this vault to die, and lie with Juliet.  
Where be these enemies? Capulet! Montague!  
See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate,  
That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love.  
And I for winking at your discords too  
Have lost a brace of kinsmen: all are punish'd.

 **CAPULET**

O brother Montague, give me thy hand:  
This is my daughter's jointure, for no more  
Can I demand.

 **MONTAGUE**

But I can give thee more:  
For I will raise her statue in pure gold;  
That while Verona by that name is known,  
There shall no figure at such rate be set  
As that of true and faithful Juliet.

 **CAPULET**

As rich shall Romeo's by his lady's lie;  
Poor sacrifices of our enmity!

 **PRINCE**

A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo. _Exeunt_

 **troduction to David Chandler's "Why I Am Convinced 9/11 Was an Inside Job"** by Mike Cook

The search for the truth of what really happened on 9/11 covers a broad spectrum that examines every aspect of the official account. Here at AE911Truth, we focus exclusively on the overwhelming evidence for controlled demolition of all three World Trade Center buildings. This is the area of expertise of the professional architects, engineers, and scientists who have signed our petition.

Many points in the article below, written by physics teacher David Chandler, are relevant to our quest for truth. Because parts of it stray beyond our mission, we will print a portion of the piece, and partway through will link readers to the author's website, www. , where the entire text is located.

Chandler has done invaluable work making the evidence for controlled demolition accessible to the general public. Here, he relates how he was introduced to the 9/11 Truth Movement and explains why he is convinced beyond the shadow of a doubt that "9/11 was an inside job."

* * *

Why I Am Convinced 9/11 Was an Inside Job

The events of 9/11 were huge. The body of evidence that the administration, or other agencies within the US government, were involved is also huge. The problem with summarizing the information is that the scale of the operation and its cover-up are so vast. Finding smoking guns is like picking up litter on a field. It's hard to move in a straight line. That makes it hard to create a simple narrative.

My personal questioning of the events of 9/11 began a few years later,when my sister went to a 9/11 conference and brought back books, DVDs, and enthusiasm. I watched the DVDs and became especially fascinated with one clip where the North Tower appeared to be literally erupting as it fell. One streamer caught my eye because I was able to follow its trajectory. I did some simple measurements right on the TV screen and estimated that the horizontal ejection velocity of that stream of debris was around 60 mi/hr. These ejections of material were from high in the building. How could heavy steel members be thrown sideways so fast when even the downward collapse had not picked up very much speed? This did not seem to me to be consistent with a purely gravitational collapse. I was hooked. I started using some video analysis tools I use in my teaching to analyze the motions of various ejecta and the buildings themselves.

Several videos of the collapse of both towers show waves of horizontal mass ejectionsthat race down the faces of the buildings, nearly keeping pace with material falling outside the building, well below the zone of destruction itself. (YouTube: South Tower Coming Down and Race with Gravity.) The ejections appear to come from many floors at the same time, which is inconsistent with the idea that the ejections consisted of debris blown out floor-by-floor as the floors pancaked together. In addition to the massive waves of ejections there are many photographs and videos showing individual, focused, high-speed ejections of material many floors below the point of collapse. These are easily explained as explosive ejections. They are not convincingly explained as escaping jets of compressed air.

The lack of sufficient cause for the collapse has been thoroughly documented, disputed, rationalized, and obfuscated. The jet fuel would have burned off within the first ten minutes. Most of the fuel burned up in a fireball outside the building, especially in the case of the South Tower where the plane mostly missed the core columns. The fires in the buildings, beyond the first few minutes, were essentially office fires, and not very large ones at that, ignited by the jet fuel, like lighter fluid on charcoal. Jet fuel is kerosene. Temperatures from either kerosene or office fires are insufficient to melt, or even catastrophically weaken, the massive steel columns running up the core of the building. Even if the flames and air temperature were maximally hot, the large mass of steel would wick away the heat and not raise the steel temperature sufficiently. For the steel temperature to come close to the air temperature the fires would have to be of long duration, but these fires were very brief, on the order of an hour. There are photographs and video footage of a woman leaning on a girder and waving in the hole where one of the airplanes crashed waiting to be rescued. This would seem to be direct testimony that the fires on the floors where the impact and the jet fuel had their greatest effect, had subsided, and the air and steel temperatures were moderate enough for people to walk around and touch the steel: nowhere near hot enough to cause failure of the structural steel columns. The fact that the fires were emitting black smoke is a sign that they were not burning at high efficiency, so high estimates for fire temperatures are unwarranted. Furthermore, no steel beams recovered by NIST during its investigation showed temperatures over a few hundred degrees—far below the temperatures needed to weaken steel. (The small sample of steel studied after the event is a problem in establishing steel temperatures conclusively, but by the same token, it speaks to the rapid and near-total destruction of the crime scene. Destruction of any crime scene is itself a crime. In this case it is part of an ongoing criminal cover-up of mass murder.)

On the other extreme of temperatures, the research of Steven Jones, Kevin Ryan, and others have established that there were very high temperatures present in the building, not just enough to weaken steel, but to melt it. They found evidence for thermite in the rubble pile. There were pools of molten steel under the rubble piles of Buildings 1 and 2 (the North and South Towers) and Building 7 that remained molten for weeks after the building collapses, indicating a continuing energy source. NASA thermal images show evidence of high temperatures on the surface of the rubble pile for literally months, indicating even higher temperatures below. Furthermore, several research groups found tiny iron spheres in the dust scattered all over Manhattan. These are from tiny droplets of molten iron that solidified before hitting the ground. For there to be tiny spheres of iron in the dust, there had to be temperatures above the melting point of iron, and a blast event to atomize the molten iron into droplets during the collapse of the building, for it to be distributed with the dust. These are droplets of iron, not steel. They did not come from the structural steel of the towers. Iron spheres are an expected byproduct of the thermite reaction. Along with the iron spheres, Steven Jones also discovered red and gray layered chips in the dust samples, which turned out to have the signature of thermite.

In April 2009 an international team of scientists published a seminal paper identifying the red and gray chips found in the dust as high-tech nano-thermite, also known as super-thermite. Unlike ordinary thermite or thermate, which could be considered high-temperature incendiaries, nanothermite releases its energy at a much higher rate because of the high surface-to-volume ratio of the particles. When combined with suitable volatile materials, nano-thermite can be formulated as an explosive. The ignition temperature is also much lower than ordinary thermite.

Everyone has seen the destruction of the Twin Towers. Many people have never seen, or even heard about, the destruction of Building 7, a 47-story building across the street from the North Tower. For many people it was seeing Building 7 fall that brought them into the 9/11 Truth Movement. Building 7 came down at 5:20 in the evening of 9/11, even though it was not hit by an airplane and only had fires on a few floors. If you have ever seen a controlled demolition on TV, that is what the collapse of Building 7 looked like. It was a bottom-up demolition. It looks like the building is just sinking into the ground. The roof line stayed level as it fell, implying that the onset of collapse was simultaneous across the whole width of the building, and it came down in freefall, implying that it met zero resistance. I had heard others claim that it fell at freefall, which seemed hard to believe, so I measured the rate of collapse myself. I can confirm that the first 2.5 seconds of the collapse is indistinguishable from absolute freefall. Everything about the collapse points to controlled demolition. The 9/11 commission omitted any mention of Building 7, and the main NIST investigation offered no explanation for its collapse.

Ironically, although Building 7 was ignored after it collapsed, there is ample evidence of foreknowledge. BBC and CNN both reported its collapse, complete with an explanation for why it happened, but they got their script wrong and did the report while the building was still standing. In both cases, the intact building is clearly visible behind the reporter announcing the collapse. There are also numerous video and narrative accounts of policemen and firemen clearing people away, saying the building was going to come down. Larry Silverstein himself, the owner of the building, at one point states that he and an unnamed fire department commander made the decision to "pull it." He later tried to re-interpret his comments, but from the context of the original statement he was clearly indicating they decided to demolish the building. The problem with this statement, of course, is that the building could not have been set up for demolition by the fire department in a matter of hours. Demolitions require weeks of preparation. If the demolition was planned, then the incidents of 9/11 had to have been known, and planned, in advance.

I presented a talk on the physics of 9/11 at a physics teachers' conference at Occidental College in early 2008. The physics teachers in the audience certainly represent a sample of the population with above average intelligence and intellectual curiosity. Yet approximately one-third of the audience had never heard of the collapse of Building 7. Anyone who is "into" 9/11 has seen endless discussion of Building 7, but for those who depend on the mainstream media for their information, it never happened. Given that this was one of the most anomalous events of 9/11, there seems to be a clear conspiracy of silence in the media. Video footage was broadcast on the day of 9/11 itself, but whereas videos of the falling towers persisted on TV for weeks, Building 7 immediately disappeared from the scene.

As blatant as any of the events of 9/11 themselves is the existence of a cover-up. The security cameras at local gas stations and hotels that would have recorded the Pentagon crash were immediately confiscated and withheld from public view. Two New York firefighters have stated that three of the four flight recorders at the World Trade Center were recovered, but according to the 9/11 Commission that they were not. The steel from the World Trade Center site was quickly disposed of, the vast majority of it taken to Asia for recycling. The official investigators retained only a few unrepresentative samples. A structural engineer from UC Berkeley who went to the site as soon as planes were allowed to fly was banned from Ground Zero. He had to do his research in recycling yards as the evidence was being destroyed. The destruction of evidence was not mere oversight or carelessness by the Giuliani administration: it was done in the face of a public outcry from firefighters and others who published angry complaints in the _New York Times_.

Not only was the physical evidence destroyed, the blueprints of the buildings were made secret and withheld from public view. They were not even made available to the investigators. Copies of some of the architectural and electrical blueprints of the North Tower were later made public by whistle blowers. They are published on the website and elsewhere. They confirm the existence of massive columns in the core of the building and cross bracing between the columns, contradicting early claims of the buildings' architectural inadequacy.

There is abundant testimony from many eyewitnesses who reported explosions in the buildings long before they fell, including explosions in the lobby and basements. There is video footage of burn victims who were involved in some of these explosions. There is a video of firefighters using a pay phone interrupted by a loud, startling explosion in Building 7 long before it fell. It has recently been verified that that video was taken before noon. There is eyewitness testimony by a city official (Barry Jennings) of explosions in Building 7 even before the two towers fell. The leadership of the fire department had the presence of mind to interview hundreds of firefighters—who clearly would have some standing as expert witnesses—in the weeks after 9/11. Many of them testified to explosions in the buildings prior to the collapse. Their testimony was locked away, and released only through recent court action.

The 9/11 commission itself was a result of long and loud pressure by the families of 9/11 victims. Launching an immediate investigation would seem to be a no-brainer, but it was resisted for over a year by the Bush Administration. When the administration finally acquiesced, it appointed Henry Kissinger—one of the least transparent figures in American history—to head the commission. Public outcry and conflict-of-interest resulted in his withdrawing his name. The commission was overtly balanced, with five Republicans and five Democrats, but the Executive Director, who tipped the balance and steered the commission behind the scenes, was Philip Zelikow, a close associate of Condoleezza Rice. In violation of the rules of the commission, Zelikow now appears to have remained in contact with the White House during the investigation. Also, the commission adopted rules that it would present a "consensus" report, meaning no controversial or dissenting opinions would appear. As noted above, they made no mention whatsoever of Building 7 and they suppressed any testimony that would call the official account into question.

Reasons for suspicion go on and on. The scientific investigators for 9/11 have come under scrutiny. NIST, the National Institute of Standards and Technology, was the government agency assigned to investigate the building collapses. The NIST report on Building 7, which was released for public comment in August 2008, claimed that the collapse of Building 7 took 40% longer than a freefall collapse. This is a blatantly false claim. I and others challenged them on this point, and in the November 2008 final report they had a revised analysis in which they admitted a 2.25 second period of freefall, but buried it in a deceptive framework and ignored the obvious implications. Freefall can only occur if _all_ resistance has been removed, simultaneously across the whole width of the building within a small fraction of a second. This is a smoking gun for use of explosives. NIST refused to even look for evidence of explosives. NIST is thus clearly playing a role in the cover-up.

 **crotum**  
The scrotum is a sac-like organ made of skin and muscles that houses the testes. It is located inferior to the penis in the pubic region. The scrotum is made up of 2 side-by-side pouches with a testis located in each pouch. The smooth muscles that make up the scrotum allow it to regulate the distance between the testes and the rest of the body. When the testes become too warm to support spermatogenesis, the scrotum relaxes to move the testes away from the body's heat. Conversely, the scrotum contracts to move the testes closer to the body's core heat when temperatures drop below the ideal range for spermatogenesis.

 **Testes**  
The 2 **testes** , also known as testicles, are the male gonads responsible for the production of sperm and testosterone. The testes are ellipsoid glandular organs around 1.5 to 2 inches long and an inch in diameter. Each testis is found inside its own pouch on one side of the scrotum and is connected to the abdomen by a spermatic cord and cremaster muscle. The cremaster muscles contract and relax along with the scrotum to regulate the temperature of the testes. The inside of the testes is divided into small compartments known as lobules. Each lobule contains a section of seminiferous tubule lined with epithelial cells. These epithelial cells contain many stem cells that divide and form sperm cells through the process of spermatogenesis.

 **Epididymis**  
The **epididymis** is a sperm storage area that wraps around the superior and posterior edge of the testes. The epididymis is made up of several feet of long, thin tubules that are tightly coiled into a small mass. Sperm produced in the testes moves into the epididymis to mature before being passed on through the **male reproductive organs**. The length of the epididymis delays the release of the sperm and allows them time to mature.

 **Spermatic Cords and Ductus Deferens**  
Within the scrotum, a pair of spermatic cords connects the testes to the abdominal cavity. The spermatic cords contain the ductus deferens along with nerves, veins, arteries, and lymphatic vessels that support the function of the testes.

The **ductus deferens** , also known as the vas deferens, is a muscular tube that carries sperm superiorly from the epididymis into the abdominal cavity to the ejaculatory duct. The ductus deferens is wider in diameter than the epididymis and uses its internal space to store mature sperm. The smooth muscles of the walls of the ductus deferens are used to move sperm towards the ejaculatory duct through peristalsis.

 **Seminal Vesicles**  
The **seminal vesicles** are a pair of lumpy exocrine glands that store and produce some of the liquid portion of semen. The seminal vesicles are about 2 inches in length and located posterior to the urinary bladder and anterior to the **rectum**. The liquid produced by the seminal vesicles contains proteins and mucus and has an alkaline pH to help sperm survive in the acidic environment of the vagina. The liquid also contains fructose to feed sperm cells so that they survive long enough to fertilize the oocyte.

 **Ejaculatory Duct**  
The ductus deferens passes through the prostate and joins with the urethra at a structure known as the ejaculatory duct. The **ejaculatory duct** contains the ducts from the seminal vesicles as well. During ejaculation, the ejaculatory duct opens and expels sperm and the secretions from the seminal vesicles into the urethra.

 **Urethra**  
Semen passes from the ejaculatory duct to the exterior of the body via the urethra, an 8 to 10 inch long muscular tube. The urethra passes through the prostate and ends at the **external urethral orifice** located at the tip of the penis. Urine exiting the body from the urinary bladder also passes through the urethra.

 **Prostate**  
The **prostate** is a walnut-sized exocrine gland that borders the inferior end of the urinary bladder and surrounds the urethra. The prostate produces a large portion of the fluid that makes up semen. This fluid is milky white in color and contains enzymes, proteins, and other chemicals to support and protect sperm during ejaculation. The prostate also contains smooth muscle tissue that can constrict to prevent the flow of urine or semen.

 **Cowper's Glands**  
The **Cowper's glands** , also known as the bulbourethral glands, are a pair of pea-sized exocrine glands located inferior to the prostate and anterior to the anus. The Cowper's glands secrete a thin alkaline fluid into the urethra that lubricates the urethra and neutralizes acid from urine remaining in the urethra after urination. This fluid enters the urethra during sexual arousal prior to ejaculation to prepare the urethra for the flow of semen.

 **Penis**  
The **penis** is the male external sexual organ located superior to the scrotum and inferior to the umbilicus. The penis is roughly cylindrical in shape and contains the urethra and the external opening of the urethra. Large pockets of erectile tissue in the penis allow it to fill with blood and become erect. The erection of the penis causes it to increase in size and become turgid. The function of the penis is to deliver semen into the **vagina** during sexual intercourse. In addition to its reproductive function, the penis also allows for the excretion of urine through the urethra to the exterior of the body.

 **Semen**  
Semen is the fluid produced by males for sexual reproduction and is ejaculated out of the body during sexual intercourse. Semen contains sperm, the male reproductive gametes, along with a number of chemicals suspended in a liquid medium. The chemical composition of semen gives it a thick, sticky consistency and a slightly alkaline pH. These traits help semen to support reproduction by helping sperm to remain within the vagina after intercourse and to neutralize the acidic environment of the vagina. In healthy adult males, semen contains around 100 million sperm cells per milliliter. These sperm cells fertilize oocytes inside the female **fallopian tubes**.

PCP began to emerge as a recreational drug in major cities in the United States in 1967.[35]:46 In 1978, _People_ magazine and Mike Wallace of _60 Minutes_ called PCP the country's "number one" drug problem. Although recreational use of the drug had always been relatively low, it began declining significantly in the 1980s. In surveys, the number of high school students admitting to trying PCP at least once fell from 13% in 1979 to less than 3% in 1990.[35]:46–49

PCP comes in both powder and liquid forms (PCP base is dissolved most often in ether), but typically it is sprayed onto leafy material such as cannabis, mint, oregano, tobacco,parsley, or ginger leaves, then smoked.[ _citation needed_ ]

PCP is a Schedule II substance in the United States and its ACSCN is 7471.[36] Its manufacturing quota for 2014 was 19 grams.[37]

It is a Schedule I drug by the Controlled Drugs and Substances act in Canada, a List I drug of the Opium Law in the Netherlands, and a Class A substance in the United

Adolf Hitler was the leader of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. He initiated World War II and oversaw fascist policies that resulted in millions of deaths.

arly Years

Dictator Adolf Hitler was born in Branau am Inn, Austria, on April 20, 1889, and was the fourth of six children born to Alois Hitler and Klara Polzl. When Hitler was 3 years old, the family moved from Austria to Germany. As a child, Hitler clashed frequently with his father. Following the death of his younger brother, Edmund, in 1900, he became detached and introverted. His father did not approve of his interest in fine art rather than business. In addition to art, Hitler showed an early interest in German nationalism, rejecting the authority of Austria-Hungary. This nationalism would become the motivating force of Hitler's life.

Alois died suddenly in 1903. Two years later, Adolf's mother allowed her son to drop out of school. He moved to Vienna and worked as a casual laborer and a watercolor painter. Hitler applied to the Academy of Fine Arts twice, and was rejected both times. Out of money, he moved into a homeless shelter, where he remained for several years. Hitler later pointed to these years as the time when he first cultivated his anti-Semitism, though there is some debate about this account.

At the outbreak of World War I, Hitler applied to serve in the German army. He was accepted in August 1914, though he was still an Austrian citizen. Although he spent much of his time away from the front lines, Hitler was present at a number of significant battles and was wounded at the Somme. He was decorated for bravery, receiving the Iron Cross First Class and the Black Wound Badge.

Hitler became embittered over the collapse of the war effort. The experience reinforced his passionate German patriotism, and he was shocked by Germany's surrender in 1918. Like other German nationalists, he believed that the German army had been betrayed by civilian leaders and Marxists. He found the Treaty of Versailles degrading, particularly the demilitarization of the Rhineland and the stipulation that Germany accept responsibility for starting the war.

After World War I, Hitler returned to Munich and continued to work for the military as an intelligence officer. While monitoring the activities of the German Workers' Party (DAP), Hitler adopted many of the anti-Semitic, nationalist and anti-Marxist ideas of DAP founder Anton Drexler. Drexler invited Hitler to join the DAP, which he did in 1919.

To increase its appeal, the DAP changed its name to the _Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei_ (NSDAP). Hitler personally designed the party banner, featuring a swastika in a white circle on a red background. Hitler soon gained notoriety for his vitriolic speeches against the Treaty of Versailles, rival politicians, Marxists and Jews. In 1921, Hitler replaced Drexler as NSDAP party chairman.

Hitler's vitriolic beer-hall speeches began attracting regular audiences. Early followers included army captain Ernst Rohm, the head of the Nazi paramilitary organization, the Sturmabteilung (SA), which protected meetings and frequently attacked political opponents.

On November 8, 1923, Hitler and the SA stormed a public meeting of 3,000 people at a large beer hall in Munich. Hitler announced that the national revolution had begun and declared the formation of a new government. After a short struggle including 20 deaths, the coup, known as the "Beer Hall Putsch," failed.

Hitler was arrested three days later and tried for high treason. He served a year in prison, during which time he dictated most of the first volume of _Mein Kampf_ ("My Struggle") to his deputy, Rudolf Hess. The book laid out Hitler's plans for transforming German society into one based on race.

Early Years

Dictator Adolf Hitler was born in Branau am Inn, Austria, on April 20, 1889, and was the fourth of six children born to Alois Hitler and Klara Polzl. When Hitler was 3 years old, the family moved from Austria to Germany. As a child, Hitler clashed frequently with his father. Following the death of his younger brother, Edmund, in 1900, he became detached and introverted. His father did not approve of his interest in fine art rather than business. In addition to art, Hitler showed an early interest in German nationalism, rejecting the authority of Austria-Hungary. This nationalism would become the motivating force of Hitler's life.

Alois died suddenly in 1903. Two years later, Adolf's mother allowed her son to drop out of school. He moved to Vienna and worked as a casual laborer and a watercolor painter. Hitler applied to the Academy of Fine Arts twice, and was rejected both times. Out of money, he moved into a homeless shelter, where he remained for several years. Hitler later pointed to these years as the time when he first cultivated his anti-Semitism, though there is some debate about this account.

At the outbreak of World War I, Hitler applied to serve in the German army. He was accepted in August 1914, though he was still an Austrian citizen. Although he spent much of his time away from the front lines, Hitler was present at a number of significant battles and was wounded at the Somme. He was decorated for bravery, receiving the Iron Cross First Class and the Black Wound Badge.

Hitler became embittered over the collapse of the war effort. The experience reinforced his passionate German patriotism, and he was shocked by Germany's surrender in 1918. Like other German nationalists, he believed that the German army had been betrayed by civilian leaders and Marxists. He found the Treaty of Versailles degrading, particularly the demilitarization of the Rhineland and the stipulation that Germany accept responsibility for starting the war.

After World War I, Hitler returned to Munich and continued to work for the military as an intelligence officer. While monitoring the activities of the German Workers' Party (DAP), Hitler adopted many of the anti-Semitic, nationalist and anti-Marxist ideas of DAP founder Anton Drexler. Drexler invited Hitler to join the DAP, which he did in 1919.

To increase its appeal, the DAP changed its name to the _Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei_ (NSDAP). Hitler personally designed the party banner, featuring a swastika in a white circle on a red background. Hitler soon gained notoriety for his vitriolic speeches against the Treaty of Versailles, rival politicians, Marxists and Jews. In 1921, Hitler replaced Drexler as NSDAP party chairman.

Hitler's vitriolic beer-hall speeches began attracting regular audiences. Early followers included army captain Ernst Rohm, the head of the Nazi paramilitary organization, the Sturmabteilung (SA), which protected meetings and frequently attacked political opponents.

On November 8, 1923, Hitler and the SA stormed a public meeting of 3,000 people at a large beer hall in Munich. Hitler announced that the national revolution had begun and declared the formation of a new government. After a short struggle including 20 deaths, the coup, known as the "Beer Hall Putsch," failed.

Hitler was arrested three days later and tried for high treason. He served a year in prison, during which time he dictated most of the first volume of _Mein Kampf_ ("My Struggle") to his deputy, Rudolf Hess. The book laid out Hitler's plans for transforming German society into one based on race.

Advertisement — Continue reading below

Rise to Power

The Great Depression in Germany provided a political opportunity for Hitler. Germans were ambivalent to the parliamentary republic and increasingly open to extremist options. In 1932, Hitler ran against Paul von Hindenburg for the presidency. Hitler came in second in both rounds of the election, garnering more than 35 percent of the vote in the final election. The election established Hitler as a strong force in German politics. Hindenburg reluctantly agreed to appoint Hitler as chancellor in order to promote political balance.

Hitler used his position as chancellor to form a de facto legal dictatorship. The Reichstag Fire Decree, announced after a suspicious fire at the Reichstag, suspended basic rights and allowed detention without trial. Hitler also engineered the passage of the Enabling Act, which gave his cabinet full legislative powers for a period of four years and allowed deviations from the constitution.

Having achieved full control over the legislative and executive branches of government, Hitler and his political allies embarked on a systematic suppression of the remaining political opposition. By the end of June, the other parties had been intimidated into disbanding. On July 14, 1933, Hitler's Nazi Party was declared the only legal political party in Germany.

Military opposition was also punished. The demands of the SA for more political and military power led to the Night of the Long Knives, which took place from June 30 to July 2, 1934. Ernst Röhm and other SA leaders, along with a number of Hitler's political enemies, were rounded up and shot.

The day before Hindenburg's death in August 1934, the cabinet had enacted a law abolishing the office of president and combining its powers with those of the chancellor. Hitler thus became head of state as well as head of government, and was formally named as leader and chancellor. As head of state, Hitler became supreme commander of the armed forces. He began to mobilize for war. Germany withdrew from the League of Nations, and Hitler announced a massive expansion of Germany's armed forces.

The Nazi regime also included social reform measures. Hitler promoted anti-smoking campaigns across the country. These campaigns stemmed from Hitler's self-imposed dietary restrictions, which included abstinence from alcohol and meat. At dinners, Hitler sometimes told graphic stories about the slaughter of animals in an effort to shame his fellow diners. He encouraged all Germans to keep their bodies pure of any intoxicating or unclean substance.

A main Nazi concept was the notion of racial hygiene. New laws banned marriage between non-Jewish and Jewish Germans, and deprived "non-Aryans" of the benefits of German citizenship. Hitler's early eugenic policies targeted children with physical and developmental disabilities, and later authorized a euthanasia program for disabled adults.

The Holocaust was also conducted under the auspices of racial hygiene. Between 1939 and 1945, Nazis and their collaborators were responsible for the deaths of 11 million to 14 million people, including about 6 million Jews, representing two-thirds of the Jewish population in Europe. Deaths took place in concentration and extermination camps and through mass executions. Other persecuted groups included Poles, communists, homosexuals, Jehovah's Witnesses and trade unionists, among others. Hitler probably never visited the concentration camps and did not speak publicly about the killings.

World War II

In 1938, Hitler, along with several other European leaders, signed the Munich Agreement. The treaty ceded the Sudetenland districts to Germany, reversing part of the Versailles Treaty. As a result of the summit, Hitler was named Time magazine's Man of the Year for 1938. This diplomatic win only whetted his appetite for a renewed German dominance. On September 1, Germany invaded Poland. In response, Britain and France declared war on Germany.

Hitler escalated his activities in 1940, invading Scandinavia as well as France, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and Belgium. Hitler ordered bombing raids on the United Kingdom, with the goal of invasion. Germany's formal alliance with Japan and Italy, known collectively as the Axis powers, was signed to deter the United States from supporting and protecting the British.

On June 22, 1941, Hitler violated a non-aggression pact with Joseph Stalin, sending 3 million German troops into the Soviet Union. The invading force seized a huge area before the German advance was stopped outside Moscow in December 1941.

On December 7, Japan attacked Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. Hitler was now at war against a coalition that included the world's largest empire (Britain), the world's greatest financial power (the U.S.) and the world's largest army (the Soviet Union).

Facing these odds, Hitler's military judgment became increasingly erratic. Germany's military and economic position deteriorated along with Hitler's health. Germany and the Axis could not sustain Hitler's aggressive and expansive war. In late 1942, German forces failed to seize the Suez Canal. The German army also suffered defeats at the Battle of Stalingrad and the Battle of Kursk. On June 6, 1944, the Western Allied armies landed in northern France. As a result of these significant setbacks, many German officers concluded that defeat was inevitable and that Hitler's denial would result in the destruction of the country.

Death and Legacy

By early 1945, Hitler realized that Germany was going to lose the war. The Soviets had driven the German army back into Western Europe, and the Allies were advancing into Germany. On April 29, 1945, Hitler married his girlfriend, Eva Braun, in a small civil ceremony in his Berlin bunker. Around this time, Hitler was informed of the assassination of Italian dictator Benito Mussolini. Afraid of falling into the hands of enemy troops, Hitler and Braun committed suicide the day after their wedding, on April 30, 1945. Their bodies were carried to the bombed-out garden behind the Reich Chancellery, where they were burned. Berlin fell on May 2, 1945. Five days later, on May 7, 1945, Germany surrendered unconditionally to the Allies.

Hitler's political program had brought about a world war, leaving behind a devastated and impoverished Eastern and Central Europe, including Germany. His policies inflicted human suffering on an unprecedented scale and resulted in the death of an estimated 40 million people, including about 27 million in the Soviet Union. Hitler's defeat marked the end of a phase of European history dominated by Germany, and the defeat of fascism. A new ideological global conflict, the Cold War, emerged in the aftermath of World War II.

Videos

NEINEINEINEIN

 _ **Call of Duty**_ (commonly shortened to _**CoD**_ ) is a first-person video game franchise. The series began on the PC, and later expanded to consoles and handhelds. Severalspin-off games have also been released. The earlier games in the series are set primarily in World War II, including _Call of Duty_ , _Call of Duty 2_ , and _Call of Duty 3_. Beginning with _Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare_ , which is set in modern times, the series has shifted focus away from World War II. _Modern Warfare_ (released November 2007) was followed by _Call of Duty: World at War_ and _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_. _Black Ops_ (released November 2010) takes place in the Cold War, while _Modern Warfare 3_ (released November 2011) takes place in a near-future setting. _Black Ops II_ (released November 2012) takes place in the year 2025. _Call of Duty: Ghosts_ was released in November 2013. In May 2014, _Advanced Warfare_ was announced. On the 9th of April 2015, Treyarch announced _Black Ops III_. The full trailer debuted on April 26th 2015.

The _Call of Duty_ games are published and owned by Activision. While the studio Infinity Ward primarily still develops them, Treyarch has also developed several of the titles with the release of the studios' games interlaced with each other. Some games have been developed by Gray Matter Interactive, Nokia, Exakt Entertainment, Spark Unlimited, Amaze Entertainment, n-Space, Aspyr, Rebellion Developments, Ideaworks Game Studio, Sledgehammer Games, and nStigate Games. The games use a variety of engines, including the id Tech 3, the Treyarch NGL, and the IW 5.0.

As of November 11, 2011, the _Call of Duty_ series has sold over 100 million copies.[1] As of March 31, 2012 there are 40 million monthly active players across all of the _Call of Duty_ titles, with 10 million users of the online service _Call of Duty: Elite_ and 2 million paying annual members. Over 1.6 billion hours of online gameplay have been logged on _Modern Warfare 3_ since its 2011 release.[2] Sales of all _Call of Duty_ games topped US$10 billion, according to Activision.[3] As of March 2015, the series has sold 175 million copies.[4]

Other products in the franchise include a line of action figures designed by Plan-B Toys, a card game created by Upper Deck, Mega bloks sets by Mega Brands, and acomic book mini-series published by WildStorm.

1\. To which city does Romeo go after being exiled from Verona?

(A) Padua

(B) Rome

(C) Venice

(D) Mantua

2\. Why is Romeo exiled?

(A) For killing Tybalt

(B) For marrying Juliet against her father's will

(C) For killing Mercutio

(D) For publicly admitting his atheism

3\. Who performs Romeo and Juliet's marriage?

(A) Friar John

(B) Friar Lawrence

(C) Father Vincentio

(D) Mercutio

4\. Who is the fairy that Mercutio says visits Romeo in dreams?

(A) Puck

(B) Queen Mab

(C) Beelzebub

(D) Jack o' the Clover

5\. What does the Nurse advise Juliet to do after Romeo is exiled?

(A) Follow her husband to Mantua

(B) Wait for Romeo in Verona

(C) Act as if Romeo is dead and marry Paris

(D) Commit suicide

6\. Where do Romeo and Juliet meet?

(A) At Capulet's feast

(B) At Friar Lawrence's cell

(C) At Montague's feast

(D) At the pier from which Malvolio is departing for Spain

7\. Who kills Mercutio?

(A) Benvolio

(B) Sampson

(C) Romeo

(D) Tybalt

8\. Which character first persuades Romeo to attend the feast?

(A) Mercutio

(B) Benvolio

(C) Lady Montague

(D) Juliet

9\. What, at first, does Juliet claim that Romeo hears the morning after their wedding night?

(A) The owl

(B) The dove

(C) The nightingale

(D) The lark

10\. To what does Romeo first compare Juliet during the balcony scene?

(A) The moon

(B) The stars

(C) A summer's day

(D) The morning sun

11\. Who discovers Juliet after she takes Friar Lawrence's potion?

(A) Lady Capulet

(B) Capulet

(C) Paris

(D) The Nurse

12\. Who proposes that a gold statue of Juliet be built in Verona?

(A) Montague

(B) Lady Capulet

(C) Paris

(D) Romeo

13\. To which powerful figure is Paris related?

(A) Capulet

(B) Montague

(C) Prince Escalus

(D) King Vardamo

14\. How and where does Romeo commit suicide?

(A) With a dagger in the orchard

(B) With a rope in the public square

(C) With a sword in Juliet's bedchamber

(D) With poison in Juliet's tomb

15\. Who is the last person to see Juliet before she stabs herself dead?

(A) Paris

(B) Friar Lawrence

(C) Tybalt

(D) Romeo

16\. Why is Friar John unable to deliver Friar Lawrence's message to Romeo in Mantua?

(A) He is killed by a Capulet servant.

(B) He is attacked by bandits on the road.

(C) He is held inside a quarantined house, and is unable to leave.

(D) Romeo is stopped in Padua and never makes it to Mantua.

17\. Why does the Apothecary agree to sell Romeo poison?

(A) He is poor, and needs the money.

(B) He can see that Romeo is passionate.

(C) He is afraid that Romeo will hurt him if he refuses.

(D) He is a friend of Friar Lawrence.

18\. On what day do Romeo and Juliet meet?

(A) Saturday

(B) Tuesday

(C) Sunday

(D) Wednesday

19\. With whom is Romeo madly in love for the first two scenes of the play?

(A) Himself

(B) Mercutio

(C) Juliet

(D) Rosaline

20\. In what decade was Romeo and Juliet written?

(A) 1570s

(B) 1600s

(C) 1610s

(D) 1590s

21\. Whom does Mercutio curse as he lies dying after a duel?

(A) The Montagues and Capulets

(B) Romeo

(C) Tybalt

(D) Romeo and Tybalt

22\. In what area is Friar Lawrence an expert?

(A) Roman history

(B) Languages

(C) Plants and herbs

(D) Swordfighting

23\. What term does the Chorus use to describe the lovers?

(A) ill-fated

(B) death-doom'd

(C) demon-haunted

(D) star-crossed

24\. Why does Tybalt first challenge Romeo to a duel?

(A) He is offended that Romeo loves his cousin.

(B) He is offended that Romeo shows up at the Capulet ball.

(C) He is offended that Romeo bites his thumb at him.

(D) Tybalt does not challenge Romeo to a duel; he challenges Mercutio.

25\. In what year did Shakespeare die?

(A) 1610

(B) 1594

(C) 1601

(D) 1616

 **Emotional health** can lead to success in work, relationships and health. In the past, researchers believed that success made people happy. Newer research reveals that it's the other way around. Happy people are more likely to work toward goals, find the resources they need and attract others with their energy and optimism — key building blocks of success.

Adapted from "Review of research challenges assumption that success makes people happy"

What You Can Do Turning Lemons into Lemonade: Hardiness Helps People Turn Stressful Circumstances into Opportunities

Research shows hardiness is the key to the resiliency for not only surviving, but also thriving, under stress. Hardiness enhances performance, leadership, conduct, stamina, mood and both physical and mental health.

The Road to Resilience

Learn how to develop and use a personal strategy for enhancing resilience despite challenging life experiences.

Communication tips for parents

Parenting is hard work, but there are things you can do to maintain a good connection with your children and keep the lines of communication open.

Getting Help Find a Psychologist Psychotherapy works

A collection of articles, tips sheets and links to research to better understand psychotherapy, how it works and how you can get started.

 **Germany** is a shameless nudist paradise beach. It is stuck in the center of Europe, next to the Polish plumbers. Germany is best-known for winning wars, especially against France, and winning football penalty shootouts, especially against England. Today Germany is best buddy to everybody, even with Russia and the Taliban. The Minister of Business and Technology maintains he is not chummies with Canada, as the Canadian Government are chronic bluffers.

Although they do not like to admit it, Europe is owned by Germania and has been ever since Napoleon was gang-licked by Dachshunds whilst swimming in the Rhine. The European Union and actually the whole world is addicted to Germanic Oktoberfest, chocolate, beer, BMWs, bratwurst, and latex vixens, and their money, and porn, lets forget about Darth Benedict for now.

The average German is comprised of 12 right angles and one million trillion brain cells. They are known for their rigid appearance, which they attain each morning by ironing their shirts, pants, hats, and skin to achieve the sharpest possible creases. Germans are one of the few people in the world who communicate love and affection either with intelligentdiscussions or via glaring or while spanking their tight asses.

The beautiful German capital Berlingrad is frequently invaded by drunk hens and stags for cheap celebrations. Porn parties with blond Rhine maidens are a famous tourist attraction for all international visitors. Orgies (German: "Rudelbums") are usually conducted while listening to techno or Rammstein.

Contents [show]

History edit

 _Main article: History of Germany_

Germany doesn't like history that much. Following 1945, West German Chancellor Konrad Adenauer officially encouraged National Amnesia as the new political ideology. If any German was asked if he or she was German they were to deny it and pretend to be Swiss. In East Germany the Russians treated their satellite/allies more severely and did not allow them to leave their country. When some ignored this and crossed into West Berlin, the East Germans called in the builders.

The Berlin Wall edit

 _Main article: Berlin Wall_

The Berlin Wall in 1961. An East German soldier, dressed in full armor, is farting in the general direction of Westerners.

Germany's capital (Well it was Prussia's first) Berlin once had a wall running right through the middle. It was the dividing line between the Free World and Communism, good jeans and bad jeans, Good and Evil. This wall, however, was a sham. It was built from counterfeit Lego bricks cleverly painted by the Russians to look like concrete. Once the Berliners realised they had been fooled, they destroyed it — down to the last plastic curvy bit. It still took a while, though, because they weren't mega blocks.

Geographyedit

Famous Frankfurter skyline...

Germany has a huge amount of forests but it's advisable to avoid them or you might get savaged by a wild boar, a wolf, a Yeti, or worse, a nudist.

You may also see the wild and very rare German chocolate moose. These wild yet very tame animals feast on corn and if approached will not attack yet have been known to smother the victim until dead. They normally only appear in winter as in summer they tend to melt.

Turkey is attempting to relocate its capital in Germany by moving all of its citizens there. Their model is the illegal aliens from Mexico.

The main German cities are:

Berlingrad, the biggest city in Germany and third largest Turkish City in the world. Hamburg, the birthplace of the hamburger. Frankfurt, the birthplace of the hot dog. Munich, largest village in the world and former nudist colony, also called Munich. Gelsenkirchen, founded when Dortmund ran out of car parks. Government edit

Chancellor Angela Merkelrules Germany with a clear sense of _joie de vivre._

Germany had many different types of Government throughout the ages, some of which include Monarchy, Communism, Fascism, and Calligraphy.

The current Government is a dictatorship ruled by the benevolent General Dschinghiskhan and his Cabinet who rule over the country with an iron fist. The crime for treason (or putting your plastic in with your cardboard) is punishable by deportation to France.

Dschinghiskhan's greatest achievement is the German Purity Law ( _Das Reinheitsgebot_ ), which is still in use. It was created to prevent people contaminating your pint of beer with vodka or a shot or two of Tequila when you're in the toilet.

Foreign relationsedit

A widespread diplomatic custom is to treat the foreign visitor in a humble but satisfying manner. The protocol for Hillary Clinton(lying) included the "firm hand procedure".

The current German chancellor was able to seduce George W. Bush even though she did not intend to do so and looks like a crossbreed between an AIDS-infested pit bull and a Orang utan. He even went so far as to try and give her a back rub. She responded by using her dark powers to suck his brains out, which led to the collapse of American economy and Bush's re-election.

Today, new species are allowed to join the German army, such as this Pokemon.

The Germans have also been able to repeatedly send spies into the United States. Besides the first immigrants to the new world, some famous examples include Henry Kissinger(who intentionally prolonged the War in Vietnam so he would have more souls to feed on) and Arnold Schwarzenegger(who is currently on a secret mission to make California habitable for Austrians). Note how both of these individuals had excuses of not actually being German. Also note that the only people living on American soil claiming to be German are the Amish, who are NOT emissaries of destruction sent to Americastan but merely outcasts that weren't wanted anywhere.

Due to the absence of leaders with square mustaches and influential Austrians, it is not expected that Germany will start World War III in near future. It will thus not be able to help the USA war itself out of a depression. Although they may actually help each other since they have something in common which is that they have both lost wars and two world wars (Germany only) so therefore help may be given to each other.

Economy edit

Mercedes Benz and BMW have set up a joint venture to develop new, energy efficient vehicles.

Germany's chief export is the umlaut (ä, ö, ü) and the occasional ß. Germany also tops in the export of germs, and as its name suggests, they have many of them. Nudists are frequently exported from the country, however it is unsure if these are an export or merely Germany subtly trying to take over the world again.

A great deal of the German economy revolves around being unemployed. These lucky bastards spend their days doing nothing and getting paid for it, while periodically showing up at the Arbeitsamt (Jobcentre) to see if anyone has made up a job for them yet, like sorting trash, reading magazines or beer-tasting. Some Germans pretend to be unhappy with this unemployment situation, but really they're just jealous that approximately 11% of their neighbors get to enjoy it while the rest of them have to slug around in the office all day, not being able to drink beer beverages until at least lunchtime.

German cars are very reliable. Examples include the Mercedes, Audi, Trabant, Renault, Volvo and every Plumber's favorite, the Ford Transit van. BMWs are not actually made in Germany but imported from Greenland. The confusion arises from the national flower, the _Rhodochiton Volubilis_ , which is more commonly known as the Black Man's Willy or BMW. This flower is used for everything from beer production to the substance which makes those sweets crackle on your tongue.

Scienceedit

Einstein is known for his advances in the scientific field. He was quite a romantic poet as well.

The crazy mixed up prodigy of an accident in time travel, the Albert Einstein who shocked the world was truly the son of Giuseppe the Genius. Hoping to get some action (you know what sort of action I mean ) in Germany, the young Genius discovered the secret to time travel. Upon reaching the late 1800's, he met an agnostic prostitute and converted her to Judaism. After enjoying the time old Charleston, they settled down in a bed near Berlin. Some complications in the time machine caused Einstein to be born as a sixty year old man the next day.

This was later corrected by Giuseppe through the use of hot mustard. Giuseppe trained the young Einstein in his ways, including the secret style of penguino ninjitsu, along with the Hiten Mitsurgi Ryuu which was made famous by that red chicken of Japan. Giuseppe gave him the credit for the theory of Tiger Ballz. Later a giant chicken ball came and crushed Einstein, sending him into an alternate reality, and replacing him with the 615th reincarnation of the Evil Lord Xenu. He came back to the present and wrote this article.

Shortly after writing this article, Albert Einstein decided enough was enough, and he decided to try and change the world, via sleeping with Demetri Mendeleev, in an effort to create a new sub-race of humans, known as the nerds. He entered the time machine, and entered another time period. His time machine, however, was not working properly at the time, and it transported him to 1995. After partying with prostitutes in Portugal, Albert decided he must continue with his quest. With the aid of Steve Wozniak, Bill Gates, The Harlem Globetrotters, flava flav, and Pikachu, and after spending relentless hours playing in slam dunk contests, the men finally got the time machine fully operational. Unfortunately however, gay rights activists destroyed the time machine, and kidnapped and made love to Pikachu, somehow spawning an entire industry of homosexual game boy advance games, that are today referred to as, _Pokemon._

Inventionsedit

Germans invented the story of Al Qaida and George W. Bush.

Germans invented everything. In fact the woman is an invention of German scientists in the late 1870's because of a riot in a bar that involved more than one man and a donkey. It is said that because of this incident a revolution was started in Germany with the invention of a woman. They are merely ghosts of what a real human is and are most likely descendants of early primal lemurs from the south of France. When you see the walls move, it means that one is coming and they will laugh at you. Lots of things contribute to this phenomenon but Germany is the number one culprit.

Culture edit Peopleedit

 _Main article: Germans_

Germans are a talented bunch of sexy engineers, forceful leaders and intelligent entertainers.

Within every German national lies an unbelievable urge for world domination. Evidence of this can be seen in Germany's colorful past; for example, World War I and World War II.

The population comprises:

Blue-eyed blond women lie around in parks with their tops off, perform mime and act in Indiana Jones films. The Poles say that cows are cuter. Humorless, athletic, tall, blue-eyed blond men who feed on beer, Sauerkraut, and smaller nations.

Although Germans are known as "Krauts" all over the world, the inhabitants call themselves "Deutsche", which is German for "Not Funny". They are a super-organized and efficient race with second-to-none engineering skills. They also take holidays in other countries, which they call Blitzkrieg. During these vacations, they throw hissy fits when they encounter natives who can't speak German.

Societyedit

They love their pets...

Beer, getting nude in city parks, doing vocal mime, getting nude on ''reserved by the British'' sun-loungers, eating sausages, and somehow being outbred by the French.

The Germans also love to go on holiday. In the past, the preferred method of travel was in large tours of maybe 10,000 by tank, although a select group of ''extreme sport'' lovers choose to travel by aircraft, which they jumped out of at their desired location.

Popular German vacation destinations have included 999, XDESAW, Sealand, Molossia, The Republic of Tesco, Dantooine, Naboo, Yugoslavia, Coruscant, Hell, Seaworld, Russia and literally most of the countries in Europe except Britain as Germans easily get sea-sick and the food tastes like shit anyway. Being in Britain also brings up bad memories of the war and this is likely to be followed up with a Arnold Schwarzenegger-like beat down.

A German holiday invasion can be spotted by large quantities of unattended Jägermeister bottles and dirty schnitzel plates around the pool. A popular destination for the holidaying German is Spain, as isTurkey. In fact, so many Germans go there that most people wanting to visit Germany will find it more beneficial to just visit Spain or Turkey instead. That way you won't have to deal with the poor weather or the totalitarian recycling laws.

Germans have also been proven to have an unnatural obsession with David Hasslehoff ("Der Jesus," in German). For some inexplicable reason, the Germans, much like the French, consider copious amounts of body hair to be attractive. At any rate, every August 4th, Germans all around the world gather together underneath a color uncoordinated banner in celebration of Der Umlaut von Jesusburg ("The Running of the Hasslehoff") in the hopes that David Hasslehoff will grace their street and deliver unto them a portion of his magical chest hairs (interestingly enough, used as currency in Germany from 856 BC to 1875). Families with a large number of chest hairs celebrate with rounds of fine lager. Families with few chest hair send their children to work in mines.

Arts edit

Germany invented the Boy Band.

Germany's sole contribution to the arts is the New German Architecture (neudeutsche Architektur), synonymous with Kyle Jenkins, a narcissist better known for being a coward than an architect. Jenkins' influence on neudeutsche Architektur, marked by a blatant disregard for formalities in matter, form, frequency or time signature, can be traced to roots growing up in the Austrian hinterland, the sole member of a musically gifted dynasty with no relevant genetic inheritance. According to the German tabloid, Bild (conducted in graphic novel form in a series of exposes, published serially throughout the first half of the 1990's), points to the long-held speculation of the Jenkins' dynasty's familial ties to the Avignon Papacy, further conjecturing that Jenkins' Frankish mindset has led to an internal self-doubt. This schism, most notably expressed in his long-held antipathy for the German bourgeois and aristocracy, combined with his extreme aversion to proper rhythm, led to a particularly strong rivalry with Germany's Culture Minister, David Hasslehoff.

This brooding, and often violent, public feud culminated with the Hoff's co-option of Jenkins' primary architectural statement of the late 1980's. With the dawning of detante in the mid 1980's, Jenkins leveraged his growing architectural clout to push for a position as Cultural Liaison to the former Austrian Empire states. While the reasons for this were originally unclear, by the summer of 1989, the newly porous Hungarian border was seen by several notable art critics in Paris and Milan as being chiefly Jenkins' work. Largely viewed at the time as a performance art piece, Jenkins has suggested since that this was more correctly a subversion of Germanic structural rigidity. Regardless, the coup de grace staged several months later when Mr. Hasslehoff performed his mega hit _I've Been Looking for Freedom_ , from the top of the newly breached Berlin Wall, proved to be the decisive moment in the broader struggle between content and melody-for-melody's sake. Jenkins' retribution was big.

In the wake of the Greatculturewar, second wave deconstructivists originally laid claim to Jenkins as their own, though importantly Derrida avoided such appropriation attempts, noting that Jenkins' motivations were largely rooted in his own personal and familial experiences, and as such he had no real stance in regards to the central tenets of the belief. Jenkins himself used this hard fought victory against the Hoff to consolidate his control over the German cultural (thus the de facto architectural) scene, marking what most historians consider to be the real origins of the Neudeustcharchitecture. It is important to note, however, that while consensus exists on the origins of the movement, precise definitions are somewhat difficult to find.

Language edit

 _Main article: German language_

The most eloquent poet and singer is known asChinese

Originally, the German language was a scraggly little branch on the Proto Indo-European Language tree. Only to be knocked around and cursed by hundreds of generations of German students, this branch sought _lebensraum_ and tried to divide Europe and try to conquer the world with words such as _fressen_ , _Windnachführungssystem_ , and _Darmträgheit._ The German language has helped kill millions and only turned around its bad act in the last half Century after having grown up and gone to The George Catlett Marshall School of Business. Many Germans with a modicum of common sense now speak English. German is left to those with speech impediments, horrible accents, and the desire to exaggerate every utterance.

Sportsedit

Sebastian Vettel in his Formula One winning white car.

The German National Football Team is one of the best teams in the world as it just somehow dominates the European soil, although their performance is like a BMW. Below is their recent football jersey product launch in collaboration with Apple and Microsoft. This way they get their fans to purchase the sponsors' products too.

 **WORLD FUTURE FUND, BOX 1829, OLD TOWN, ALEXANDRIA, VA. 22313 U.S.A.  
E-MAIL: worldfuturefund INTERNET: .org  
**  
INDEX - SHORT • DESCRIPTION • INTRODUCTION TO FUTURE WATCH STUDIES • SITE INDEX - LONG  
KEY PROJECTS • CHARTS • REPORTS • MULTIMEDIA • SEARCH • HOW TO CONTRIBUTE  
HELP WANTED • VOLUNTEERS • GRANTS • PUBLICATIONS PRINCIPLES • COPYRIGHT NOTICE • CONTACT US

 **HOW TO TRANSLATE THIS PAGE TO YOUR LANGUAGE** **  
** **Translation Traducción Übersetzung Traduzione  
**

 **HITLER SPEECH ON ENABLING ACT 1933**

 **COMPLETE TEXT**

 **THE LAST DAY OF THE WEIMAR REPUBLIC**

* * *

 **HITLER'S OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT RESPONSE OF SOCIAL DEMOCRATS HITLER'S RESPONSE TO SOCIAL DEMOCRATS**

* * *

 **NOTE: BRIEF STATEMENT OF PUBLICATIONS PRINCIPLES**

The World Future Fund serves as a source of documentary material, reading lists and internet links from different points of view that we believe have historical significance. **The publication of this material is in no way whatsoever an endorsement of these viewpoints by the World Future Fund, unless explicitly stated by us. As our web site makes very clear, we are totally opposed to ideas such as racism, religious intolerance and communism.** However, in order to combat such evils, it is necessary to understand them by means of the study of key documentary material. For a more detailed statement of our publications standards click here.

* * *

Adolf Hitler - Official Speech on the Enabling Act to the Reichstag

 **Berlin, March 23, 1933**

Ladies and Gentlemen of the German Reichstag! By agreement with the Reich Government, today the National Socialist German Workers' Party and the German National People's Party have presented to you for resolution a notice of motion concerning a "Law for Removing the Distress of Volk and Reich." The reasons for this extraordinary measure are as follows: In November 1918, the Marxist organizations seized the executive power by means of a Revolution. The monarchs were dethroned, the authorities of Reich and Länder removed from office, and thus a breach of the Constitution was committed. The success of the revolution in a material sense protected these criminals from the grips of justice. They sought moral justification by asserting that Germany or its government bore the guilt for the outbreak of the War.

This assertion was deliberately and objectively untrue. In consequence, however, these false accusations in the interest of our former enemies led to the severest oppression of the entire German Volk, and the violation of the assurances given to us in Wilson's Fourteen Points then led to a time of boundless misfortune for Germany, that is to say the working German Volk.

All the promises made by the men of November 1918 proved to be, if not acts of intentional deception, then no less damnable illusions. The "achievements of the Revolution" were, taken in their entirety, agreeable for only the smallest of fractions of our Volk, but for the overwhelming majority, at least insofar as these people were forced to earn their daily bread by honest work, they were infinitely sad. It is understandable that the survival instinct of those parties and men guilty of this development invents a thousand euphemisms and excuses. An objective comparison of the average outcome of the last fourteen years with the promises once proclaimed is a crushing indictment of the responsible architects of this crime unparalleled in German history.

In the course of the past fourteen years, our Volk has suffered deterioration in all sectors of life, which could inconceivably have been greater. The question as to what, if anything, could have been worse than in these times is a question which cannot be answered in light of the basic values of our German Volk as well as the political and economic inheritance which once existed.

In spite of its lack of mobility in political feelings and positions, the German Volk itself has increasingly turned away from concepts, parties, and associations which, in its eyes, are responsible for these conditions.

The number of Germans who inwardly supported the Weimar Constitution in spite of the suggestive significance and ruthless exploitation of the executive power dwindled, in the end, to a mere fraction of the entire nation.

Another typical characteristic of these fourteen years was the fact that- apart from natural fluctuations-the curve of developments has shown a constant decline. This depressing realization was one of the causes of the general state of despair. It served to promote the insight into the necessity of thoroughly rejecting the ideas, organizations, and men in which one gradually and rightly began to recognize the underlying causes of our decay.

The National Socialist Movement was thus able, in spite of the most horrible oppression, to convert increasing numbers of Germans in terms of spirit and will to defensive action. Now, in association with the other national leagues, it has eliminated the powers which have been ruling since November 1918 within a few short weeks and, by means of a revolution, transferred public authority to the hands of the National Government. On March 5, the German Volk gave its approval to this action.

The program for the reconstruction of the Volk and the Reich is determined by the magnitude of the distress crippling our political, moral and economic life.

Filled with the conviction that the causes of this collapse lie in internal damage to the body of our Volk, the Government of the National Revolution aims to eliminate the afflictions from our _völkisch_ life which would, in future, continue to foil any real recovery. The disintegration of the nation into irreconcilably opposite Weltanschauungen which was systematically brought about by the false doctrines of Marxism means the destruction of the basis for any possible community life.

The dissolution permeates all of the basic principles of social order. The completely opposite approaches of the individuals to the concepts of state, society, religion, morality, family, and economy rips open differences which will lead to a war of all against all. Starting with the liberalism of the past century, this development will end, as the laws of nature dictate, in Communist chaos.

The mobilization of the most primitive instincts leads to a link between the concepts of a political theory and the actions of real criminals. Beginning with pillaging, arson, raids on the railway, assassination attempts, and so on-all these things are morally sanctioned by Communist theory. Alone the method of individuals terrorizing the masses has cost the National Socialist Movement more than 350 dead and tens of thousands of injured within the course of a few years.

The burning of the Reichstag, one unsuccessful attempt within a large-scale operation, is only a taste of what Europe would have to expect from a triumph of this demonical doctrine. When a certain press, particularly outside Germany, today attempts, true to the political lie advanced to a principle by Communism, to link Germany's national uprising to this disgraceful act, this can only serve to strengthen my resolve to leave no stone unturned in order to avenge this crime as quickly as possible by having the guilty arsonist and his accomplices publicly executed! Neither the German Volk nor the rest of the world has become sufficiently conscious of the entire scope of the operation planned by this organization.

Only by means of its immediate action was the Government able to ward off a development which would have shaken all of Europe had it proceeded to its disastrous end. Several of those who fraternize with the interests of Communism both within and outside of Germany, motivated by hatred for the national uprising, would themselves have become victims of such a development.

It will be the utmost goal of the National Government to stamp out and eliminate every trace of this phenomenon, not only in the interest of Germany, but in the interest of the rest of Europe.

It will not lose sight of the realization that, in doing so, it is not the negative problem of this organization with which it is dealing, but rather the implementation of the positive task of winning the German worker for the National State. Only the creation of a real Volksgemeinschaft, rising above the interests and conflicts of _Stände und Klassen,_ is capable of permanently removing the source of nourishment of these aberrations of the human mind. The establishment of such a solidarity in Weltanschauung in the body of the German politic is all the more important, for only this will make it possible to maintain friendly relations with the non-German powers without regard to the tendencies or Weltanschauungen to which they are subject, for the elimination of Communism in Germany is a purely domestic German affair. It should be in the interests of the rest of the world as well, for the outbreak of Communist chaos in the densely populated German Reich would lead to political and economic consequences particularly in the rest of western Europe, the proportions of which are unfathomable. The inner disintegration of our Volksgemeinschaft inevitably resulted in an increasingly alarming weakening of the authority of the highest levels of leadership. The sinking reputation of the Reich Government- which is the inevitable product of unstable domestic conditions of this type-led to ideas on the part of various parties in the individual Länder which are incompatible with the unity of the Reich. The greatest consideration for the traditions of the Länder cannot erase the bitter realization that the extent of the fragmentation of national life in the past was not only not beneficial, but positively injurious to the world and life status of our Volk.

It is not the task of a superior national leadership to subsequently surrender what has grown organically to the theoretical principle of an unrestrained unitarianization. But it is its duty to raise the unity of spirit and will of the leadership of the nation and thus the concept of the Reich as such beyond all shadow of a doubt.

The welfare of our communities and Länder-as well as the existence of each German individual-must be protected by the State. Therefore the Reich Government does not intend to dissolve the Länder by means of the Enabling Act. However, it will institute measures which will guarantee the continuity of political intention in the Reich and Länder from now on and for all time. The greater the consensus of spirit and will, the lesser the interest of the Reich for all time in violating the independent cultural and economic existence of the separate Länder. The present habit of the Governments of the Länder and the Reich of mutually belittling each other, making use of the modern means of public propaganda, is completely outrageous. I will under no circumstances tolerate-and the Reich Government will resolve all measures to combat-the spectacle of ministers of German Governments attacking or belittling each other before the world in mass meetings or even with the aid of public radio broadcasts.

It also results in a complete invalidation of the legislative bodies in the eyes of the Volk when, even assuming normal times, the Volk is driven to the polls in the Reich or in the individual Länder almost twenty times in the course of four years. The Reich Government will find the way to ensure that the expression of the will of the nation, once given, leads to uniform consequences for both the Reich and the Länder.

A further reform of the Reich will only ensue from ongoing developments.

Its aim must be to design a constitution which ties the will of the Volk to the authority of a genuine leadership. The statutory legalization of this reform of the Constitution will be granted to the Volk itself.

The Government of the National Revolution basically regards it as its duty, in accordance with the spirit of the Volk's vote of confidence, to prevent the elements which consciously and intentionally negate the life of the nation from exercising influence on its formation. The theoretical concept of equality before the law shall not be used, under the guise of equality, to tolerate those who despise the laws as a matter of principle or, moreover, to surrender the freedom of the nation to them on the basis of democratic doctrines. The Government will, however, grant equality before the law to all those who, in forming the front of our Volk against this danger, support national interests and do not deny the Government their assistance.

Our next task, in any case, is to call upon the spiritual leaders of these destructive tendencies to answer for themselves and at the same time to rescue the victims of their seduction.

In particular, we perceive in the millions of German workers who pay homage to these ideas of madness and self destruction only the results of an unforgivable weakness on the part of former governments who failed to put a stop to the dissemination of these ideas, the practical implementation of which they were forced to punish. The Government will not allow itself to be shaken by anyone in its decision to solve this problem. Now it is the responsibility of the Reichstag to adopt a clear standpoint for its part. This will change nothing as to the fate of Communism and the other organizations fraternizing with it. In its measures, the National Government is guided by no other factor than preserving the German Volk, and in particular the mass of millions making up its working populace, from unutterable misery.

Thus it views the matter of restoring the monarchy as out of the question at present in light of the very existence of these circumstances. It would be forced to regard any attempt to solve this problem on the part of the individual Länder as an attack on the legal entity of the Reich and take respective action.

Simultaneously with this political purification of our public life, the Reich Government intends to undertake a thorough moral purging of the German _Volkskörper._ The entire system of education, the theater, the cinema, literature, the press, and radio-they all will be used as a means to this end and valued accordingly. They must all work to preserve the eternal values residing in the essential character of our Volk. Art will always remain the expression and mirror of the yearning and the reality of an era. The cosmopolitan contemplative attitude is rapidly disappearing. Heroism is arising passionately as the future shaper and leader of political destinies. The task of art is to give expression to this determining spirit of the age. _Blut and Rasse_ will once more become the source of artistic intuition. The task of the government, particularly in an age of limited political power, is to ensure that the internal value of life and the will of the nation to live are given that much more monumental artistic expression in culture. This resolve entails the obligation to grateful appreciation of our great past. The gap between this past and the future must be bridged in all sectors of our historical and cultural life. Reverence for the Great Men must be instilled once more in German youth as a sacred inheritance. In being determined to undertake the political and moral purification of our public life, the government is creating and securing the requirements for a genuinely profound return to religious life.

The advantages in personnel policy which might result from compromises with atheist organizations do not come close to offsetting the results which would become apparent in the general destruction of basic moral values.

The National Government perceives in the two Christian confessions the most important factors for the preservation of our _Volkstum._ It will respect any contracts concluded between these Churches and the Länder.

Their rights are not to be infringed upon. But the Government expects and hopes that the task of working on the national and moral regeneration of our Volk taken on by the Government will, in turn, be treated with the same respect.

It will face all of the other confessions with objective fairness. However, it cannot tolerate that membership in a certain confession or a certain race could mean being released from general statutory obligations or even constitute a license for committing or tolerating crimes which go unpunished. The Government's concern lies in an honest coexistence between Church and State; the fight against a materialist Weltanschauung and for a genuine Volksgemeinschaft equally serves both the interests of the German nation and the welfare of our Christian faith.

Our legal institutions must above all work to preserve this Volksgemeinschaft. The irremovability of the judges on the one hand must ensure a flexibility in their judgments for the welfare of society on the other.

Not the individual but the Volk as a whole must be the focal point of legislative efforts. In future, high treason and betrayal of the Volk _(Landes- und Volksverrat)_ will be ruthlessly eradicated. The foundations on which the judiciary is based can be none other than the foundations on which the nation is based. Thus may the judiciary always take into consideration the difficult burden of decision carried by those who bear the responsibility for shaping the life of the nation under the harsh dictates of reality.

Great are the tasks of the National Government in the sphere of economic life.

Here all action shall be governed by one law: the Volk does not live for the economy, and the economy does not exist for capital, but capital serves the economy and the economy serves the Volk! In principle, the Government protects the economic interests of the German Volk not by taking the roundabout way through an economic bureaucracy to be organized by the State, but by the utmost promotion of private initiative and a recognition of the rights of property.

A fair balance must be established between productive intention on the one hand and productive work on the other. The administration should respect the results of ability, industriousness and work by being thrifty. The problem of our public finances is also a problem which is, in no small part, the problem of a thrifty administration.

The proposed reform of our tax system must result in a simplification in assessment and thus to a decrease in costs and charges. In principle, the tax mill should be built downstream and not at the source. As a consequence of these measures, the simplification of the administration will certainly result in a decrease in the tax burden. This reform of the tax system which is to be implemented in the Reich and the Länder is not, however, an overnight matter, but one to be contemplated when the time is judged to be right.

As a matter of principle, the Government will avoid currency experiments.

We are faced above all with two economic tasks of the first order. The salvation of the German peasant must be achieved at all costs.

The annihilation of this class in our Volk would bring with it the most severe consequences imaginable. The restoration of the profitability of the agricultural operations may be hard on the consumer. But the fate which would descend upon the entire German Volk should the German peasant perish would stand no comparison with these hardships. Only in connection with the profitability of our agriculture which must be achieved at all costs can the problems of stays of execution or debt relief be solved. Were this to prove unsuccessful, the annihilation of our peasants would inevitably lead not only to the collapse of the German economy per se, but above all to the collapse of the German _Volkskörper._

The maintenance of its health is, however, the first requirement for the blossoming and flourishing of our industry, German domestic trade, and the German export industry. Without the counterweight of the German peasantry, Communist madness would already have overrun Germany by now and thus conclusively destroyed the German economy. What the entire economy, including our export industry, owes to the healthy common sense of the German peasant cannot be compensated by any kind of sacrifice in terms of business. Thus our greatest attention must be devoted to the further settlement of German land in future.

Furthermore, it is perfectly clear to the National Government that the removal of the distress in both agricultural and urban economy is contingent upon the integration of the army of unemployed in the process of production.

This constitutes the second and most monumental economic task. It can be solved only by a general pacification in implementing sound natural economic principles and all measures necessary, even if, at the time, they cannot expect to enjoy any degree of popularity. The creation of jobs and compulsory labor service are, in this connection, only isolated measures within the scope of the offensive as a whole.

The attitude of the National Government toward the _Mittelstand_ is similar to its attitude toward the German peasants.

Its salvation can only be effected within the scope of general economic policy. The National Government is determined to find a far-reaching solution to this problem. It recognizes its historical task of supporting and promoting the millions of German workers in their struggle for their rights to exist. As Chancellor and National Socialist, I feel allied to them as the former companions of my youth. The increase in the consumer power of these masses will constitute a substantial means of reviving the economy. While maintaining our social legislation, the first step to its reform must be taken. In principle, however, every worker shall be utilized in the service of the public. The stagnation of millions of human working hours is madness and a crime which must inevitably lead to the impoverishment of all. Regardless of which values would have been created by the utilization of our surplus work force, for millions of people who today are going to waste in misery and distress, they could represent essential values of life. The organizational capabilities of our Volk must and will succeed in solving this problem.

We know that the geographic position of Germany, with her lack of raw materials, does not fully permit _Autarkie_ for our Reich. It cannot be stressed too often that nothing is further from the Reich Government's mind than hostility to exporting. We know that we need this connection with the world and that the sale of German goods in the world represents the livelihood of many millions of German Volksgenossen.

But we also know the requirements for a sound exchange of services between the peoples of the earth. For years, Germany has been compelled to perform services without receiving counter-services. Consequently, the task of maintaining Germany as an active partner in the exchange of goods is less a question of commercial than of financial policy. As long as we are not accorded any settlement of our foreign debts which is fair and appropriate to our strength, we shall unfortunately be forced to maintain our foreign exchange control policy _(Devisenzwangswirtschaft)._ For this reason, the Reich Government is also obligated to maintain the dam built against the flow of capital across the borders.

If the Reich Government allows itself to be guided by these principles, one can surely expect the growing understanding of the foreign countries to ease the integration of our Reich in the peaceful competition of the nations.

The first step toward promoting transportation with the aim of achieving a reasonable balance of all transportation interests-a reform of the motor vehicle tax-will take place at the beginning of next month. The maintenance of the Reichsbahn and its reintegration under Reich authority, which is to be effected as quickly as possible, is a task which commits us not only in an economic, but also in a moral sense. The National Government will give every encouragement to the development of aviation as a means of peacefully connecting the peoples to one another.

For all this activity, the Government requires the support not only of the general powers in our Volk, which it is determined to utilize to the furthest possible extent, but also the devoted loyalty and work of its professional civil service. Only if the public finances are in urgent need will interferences take place; however, even in such a case, strict fairness shall have the highest priority in governing our actions.

The protection of the frontiers of the Reich, and with them the life of our Volk and the existence of our economy, is now in the hands of our Reichswehr which, in accordance with the terms imposed upon us by the Treaty of Versailles, can be regarded as the only really disarmed force in the world. In spite of its small size prescribed therein and its totally insufficient arms, the German Volk can regard its Reichswehr with proud satisfaction. This slight instrument of our national self-defense came into existence under the most difficult conditions. In its spirit, it is the bearer of our best military traditions. With painstaking conscientiousness the German Volk has thus fulfilled the obligations imposed upon it in the Peace Treaty; what is more, even the replacement of ships in our fleet to which we were authorized at that time has-I may be allowed to say, unfortunately-been carried out only to a small extent.

For years Germany has been waiting in vain for the redemption of the promise to disarm given us by the others. It is the sincere desire of the National Government to be able to refrain from increasing the German Army and our weapons insofar as the rest of the world is also finally willing to fulfill its obligation of radically disarming. For Germany wants nothing except equal rights to live and equal freedom.

However, the National Government wishes to cultivate this spirit of a will for freedom in the German Volk. The honor of the nation, the honor of our Army, and the ideal of freedom-all must once more become sacred to the German Volk! The German Volk wishes to live in peace with the world.

It is for this very reason that the Reich Government will use every means to definitively eliminate the separation of the peoples on earth into two categories.

Keeping open this wound leads the one to distrust, the other to hatred, and in the end to a general feeling of insecurity. The National Government is willing to extend a hand in sincere understanding to every people which is determined to once and for all put an absolute end to the tragic past. The distress of the world can only come to an end if the appropriate foundation is created by means of stable political conditions and if the peoples regain confidence in one another.

To deal with the economic catastrophe, the following is necessary: 1. an absolutely authoritarian leadership at home to create confidence in the stability of conditions; 2. safeguarding peace on the part of the major nations for a long time to come and thus restoring the confidence of the people in one another; and 3. the final triumph of the principles of common sense in the organization and leadership of the economy as well as a general release from reparations and impossible liabilities for debts and interest.

We are unfortunately confronted by the fact that the Geneva Conference, in spite of lengthy negotiations, has not yet reached any practical result. The decision to institute a real disarmament measure has repeatedly been delayed by questions on technical detail and by the introduction of problems which have nothing to do with disarmament. This procedure is unsuitable.

The illegal state of unilateral disarmament and the resulting national insecurity of Germany cannot last any longer.

We recognize it as a sign of responsibility and good will that the British Government has, with its disarmament proposal, attempted to finally move the Conference to arrive at speedy decisions. The Reich Government will support any efforts aimed at effectively implementing general disarmament and securing Germany's long-overdue claim for disarmament. We have been disarmed for fourteen years, and for the past fourteen months we have been waiting for the outcome of the Disarmament Conference. Even more far-reaching is the plan of the head of the Italian Government, who is making a generous and foresighted attempt to ensure the smooth and consistent development of European politics as a whole. We attach the most earnest significance to this plan; we are willing to cooperate with absolute sincerity on the basis it provides in order to unite the four great powers, England, France, Italy, and Germany, in peaceful cooperation to courageously and determinedly approach those tasks upon the solution of which Europe's fate depends.

For this reason we feel particularly grateful for the appreciative warmth which has greeted Germany's national uprising in Italy. We wish and hope that the concurrence of spiritual ideals will be the basis for a continuing consolidation of the friendly relations between the two countries.

Similarly, the Reich Government, which regards Christianity as the unshakable foundation of the ethics and morality of the Volk, places great value on friendly relations with the Vatican and attempts to develop them. We are filled with a feeling of empathy for the troubles and distress of our _Brudervolk_ in Austria. In all its doings, the Reich Government is conscious of the connection between the fate of all German tribes. The attitude toward the other individual foreign powers is evident from what has already been said. But there as well, where the mutual relations are already encumbered with difficulties, we shall endeavor to reach a settlement. However, the differentiation between victor and vanquished can never be the basis of an understanding.

We are nonetheless of the conviction that a settlement of this sort in our relations to France is possible if both governments really attack the problems confronting them with farsightedness. In regard to the Soviet Union, the Reich Government is determined to cultivate friendly relations which are productive for both parties. The Government of the National Revolution above all views itself capable of such a positive policy with regard to Soviet Russia. The fight against Communism in Germany is an internal affair, in which we will never tolerate outside interference. The national political relations to other powers to which we are related by mutual interests will not be affected by this. Our relationship with the other countries shall continue to warrant our most earnest attention in future, in particular our relationship to the major countries overseas, with which Germany has long been allied by friendly ties and economic interests.

We have particularly at heart the fate of the Germans living outside the borders of the Reich who are allied to us by language, culture, and traditions and who fight hard to retain these values. The National Government is resolved to use all the means at its command to support the rights internationally guaranteed to the German minorities.

We welcome the plan of the World Economic Conference and approve of its meeting soon. The Reich Government is willing to contribute to this Conference in order to finally achieve positive results.

The most important question is the problem of our short-term and longterm indebtedness abroad.

The complete change in the conditions of the commodity markets of the world requires an adaptation. Only by means of trusting cooperation is it possible to really remove the widespread problems. Ten years of honest peace will be more beneficial for the welfare of all nations than thirty years of drawnout stagnation in the terms of victor and vanquished.

In order to place itself in a position to fulfill the tasks falling within this scope, the Government has had the two major parties, the National Socialists and the German Nationalists, introduce the Enabling Act in the Reichstag.

Some of the planned measures require the approval of the majority necessary for constitutional amendments. The performance of these tasks and their completion is necessary. It would be inconsistent with the aim of the national uprising and it would fail to suffice for the intended goal were the Government to negotiate with and request the approval of the Reichstag for its measures in each given case. In this context, the Government is not motivated by a desire to give up the Reichstag as such. On the contrary: it reserves the right, for the future as well, to inform the Reichstag of its measures or to obtain its consent.

The authority and the fulfillment of the tasks would suffer, however, were doubts in the stability of the new regime to arise in the Volk. The Reich Government views a further session of the Reichstag as an impossibility under the present condition of a far-reaching state of excitation in the nation. Rarely has the course of a revolution of such great magnitude run in such a disciplined and unbloody manner as the _Erhebung_ of the German Volk during these past weeks. It is my will and my firm intention to provide for this smooth development in future as well.

However, this makes it all the more necessary that the National Government be accorded that position of sovereignty which is fitting, in such an age, to put a halt to developments of a different sort. The Government will only make use of this authorization insofar as this is requisite for the implementation of vital measures. The existence of neither the Reichstag nor the Reichsrat is endangered. The position and the rights of the Reich President remain inviolate.

It will always be the first and foremost task of the Government to bring about inner consensus with his aims. The existence of the Länder will not be abolished.

The rights of the Churches will not be curtailed and their position vis-à-vis the State will not be altered. The number of cases in which there is an internal necessity for taking refuge in such a law is, in and of itself, limited. All the more, however, the Government insists upon the passage of the bill. Either way, it is asking for a clear decision. It is offering the parties of the Reichstag the chance for a smooth development which might lead to the growth of an understanding in future. However, the Government is just as determined as it is prepared to accept a notice of rejection and thus a declaration of resistance. May you, Gentlemen, now choose for yourselves between peace or war!

* * *

 **HITLER'S OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT RESPONSE OF SOCIAL DEMOCRATS HITLER'S RESPONSE TO SOCIAL DEMOCRATS**

* * *

RESPONSE OF SOCIAL DEMOCRATS

 ** _Berlin, March 23, 1933_**

 **President Göring:** Deputy Wels has the floor.

 **Wels (SPD), Deputy:** Ladies and Gentlemen! We Social Democrats approve of the Reich Chancellor's foreign policy demand of German equality of rights even that much more emphatically because we have advocated it from the very beginning.

I may take the liberty, in this context, of making the personal remark that I was the first German to oppose the untruth of Germany's blame for the outbreak of the World War before an international forum, to be precise, at the Bern Conference on February 3, 1919.

No basic principle of our party has ever been able or will ever be able to hinder us from representing the just claims of the German nation to the other peoples of the world.

The day before yesterday, the Reich Chancellor made a remark in Potsdam to which we also subscribe. He said, "The utter folly of the theory of eternal victors and vanquished gave birth to the utter absurdity of reparations and, as a consequence, the disastrous state of the world's economy." This statement applies to foreign policy; it applies no less to domestic policy.

Here too the theory of eternal victors and vanquished is, as the Reich Chancellor has noted, utter folly.

But the Reich Chancellor's remark also recalls another remark which was made on July 23, 1919 in the National Assembly. It was said at that time, "We may be stripped of power, but not of honor." It is clear that the opponents are after our honor, there is no doubt of that. But it will remain our belief to the last that this attempt at divesting us of our honor will one day rebound on those who instigated this attempt, for it is not our honor which is being destroyed in the worldwide tragedy.

That is part of a statement which a government led by Social Democrats submitted before the whole world on behalf of the German people, four hours before the Armistice ran out, in order to block any further enemy statement constitutes a valuable complement to the remark made by the Reich Chancellor.

No good can come of a dictated peace; and this applies all the more to domestic affairs.

A real Volksgemeinschaft cannot be established on such a basis. That requires first of all equality of rights. May the Government guard itself against crude excesses of polemics; may it prohibit incitements to violence with rigorousness for its own part. This might be achieved if it is accomplished fairly and objectively on all sides and if one refrains from treating defeated enemies as though they were outlaws.

Freedom and life they can take from us, but not honor.

Considering the persecution the Social Democratic Party has suffered recently, no one can fairly demand or expect of it that it cast its vote in favor of the Enabling Act introduced here. The elections of March 5 have resulted in a majority for the parties in government and thus given them the opportunity to govern, strictly as laid down in the letter and the intention of the Constitution.

But where this opportunity is given, it is coupled with an obligation.

Criticism is beneficial and necessary. Never in the history of the German Reichstag, however, has control over public affairs vested in the elected representatives of the people been eliminated to the extent to which this is now the case and will be even more so by means of the new Enabling Act. This type of governmental omnipotence is destined to have even more grave consequences due to the total lack of flexibility in the press.

Ladies and Gentlemen! A devastating picture has often been painted of the state of affairs prevailing in Germany today. As always in such cases, there is no lack of exaggeration. As far as my party is concerned, I wish to state that we did not ask for any intervention in Paris; we did not send off millions to Prague; we did not disseminate exaggerated news abroad.

It would be easier to counter such exaggerations if the type of reporting which differentiates between right and wrong were admissible at home.

It would be even better if we were able, with a clear conscience, to attest to the fact that the stability of the law has been restored for all.

And that, Gentlemen, is up to you.

The gentlemen of the National Socialist Party call the Movement they have unleashed a National and not a National Socialist Revolution. The only connection between their Revolution and Socialism has been confined until now to the attempt to destroy the Social Democratic Movement which has constituted the pillar of the Socialist body of thought for more than two generations, (Laughter from the National Socialists) and will continue to do so in future. If the gentlemen of the National Socialist Party intended to perform Socialist deeds, they would not need an Enabling Act to do so.

You would be certain of an overwhelming majority in this forum. Every motion you made in the interests of the workers, the peasants, the whitecollar employees, the civil servants, or the _Mittelstand_ would meet with overpowering if not unanimous approval.

But you nevertheless first want to eliminate the Reichstag to proceed with your Revolution. Destroying what exists does not suffice to make up a revolution.

The people expect positive achievements. They are awaiting drastic measures to combat the economic distress prevalent not only in Germany, but everywhere in the world.

We Social Democrats have borne joint responsibility in the most difficult of times and have been stoned as our reward.

Our achievements in reconstructing the State and the economy and in liberating the occupied territories will prevail in history.

We have created equal rights for all and sociallyoriented labor legislation. We have aided in creating a Germany in which the path to leadership is open not only to counts and barons, but also to men of the working class.

You cannot retreat from that without exposing your own Führer.

Any attempt to turn back the wheels of time will be in vain. We Social Democrats are aware that one cannot eliminate the realities of power politics by the simple act of legal protests. We see the reality of your present rule. But the people's sense of justice also wields political power, and we will never stop appealing to this sense of justice.

The Weimar Constitution is not a Socialist Constitution. But we adhere to the basic principles of a constitutional state, to the equality of rights, and the concept of social legislation anchored therein. We German Social Democrats solemnly pledge ourselves in this historic hour to the principles of humanity and justice, of freedom and Socialism.

No Enabling Act can give you the power to destroy ideas which are eternal and indestructible. You yourself have professed your belief in Socialism. Bismarck's Law against Socialists has not destroyed the Social Democratic Party. Even further persecution can be a source of new strength to the German Social Democratic Party.

We hail those who are persecuted and in despair. We hail our friends in the Reich. Their steadfastness and loyalty are worthy of acclaim. The courage of their convictions, their unbroken faith - are the guarantees of a brighter future.

* * *

 **RESPONSE OF HITLER TO SOCIAL DEMOCRATS**

 **President Göring:** The Reich Chancellor has the floor.

 **Adolf Hitler:** The pretty theories, which you, Mr. Deputy, have just expounded here, have been addressed to world history a little too late.

Perhaps these realizations, put to practice years ago, would have made the complaints you have today superfluous.

You declare that the Social Democratic Party subscribes to our foreign policy program; that it rejects the lie of war guilt; that it is against reparations. Now I may ask just one question: where was this fight during the time you had power in Germany? You once had the opportunity to dictate the law of domestic behavior to the German Volk. You were able to do it in other areas. It would have been equally possible to infuse in the German Revolution, which you played a part in initiating, the same momentum and the same direction which France once infused in its uprising in the year 1870.

It would have been at your discretion to shape the German uprising into one of true national character, and you still would have had the right, had the flag of the new Republic not returned triumphant, to say: we did everything in our power to avoid this catastrophe by a final appeal to the strength of the German Volk.

At that time you avoided the fight; now you suddenly feel an urge to talk about it to everyone around you.

You state that being stripped of power does not mean being stripped of honor.

You are right; that does not necessarily have to be the case. Even if we were divested of our power, I know we would not be divested of our honor. Thanks to having been oppressed by your party, our Movement had been stripped of power for years; it has never been stripped of honor.

It is my conviction that we shall inoculate the German Volk with a spirit that, in view of the Volk's defenselessness today, Mr. Deputy, will certainly never allow it to be stripped of its honor.

Here, too, it was your responsibility, you who were in power for fourteen years, to ensure that this German Volk had set an example of honor to the world. It was your responsibility to ensure that, if the rest of the world insisted upon suppressing us, at least the type of suppression the German Volk was subjected to would be one of dignity. You had the opportunity to speak out against all of the manifestations of disgrace in our Volk. You could have eliminated this treason just as easily as we will eliminate it.

You have no right to even associate yourself with this claim; for you should never, at that hour when every revolution would have constituted the concurrence of the offenses of treason and high treason, have given your support, even indirectly, to such acts. And you should have prevented the German Volk from being subjected to a new constitution drawn up at the beck and call of foreign countries. That has nothing to do with honor, allowing the enemy to dictate one's own internal structure.

And, moreover, at that time you should have professed your faith in the German tricolor and not in the colors on the handbills the enemy threw into our trenches, because more than ever in an age of distress and suppression by the enemy must one show one's pride and even more pledge one's support to one's Volk and the symbols of one's Volk. You would still have had the opportunity, even if the environment had forced us to denounce everything which had formerly been sacred to us, to allow the national honor to be evidenced to the world in domestic policy.

You say: equal rights! Just as we desire it abroad, we also desire it at home. It was for these 'equal rights,' Herr Wels, that we fought for fourteen years! You ignored these equal rights as far as national Germany was concerned! So do not talk to us today about equal rights! You say that the vanquished should not be labelled outlaws. Well, Mr. Deputy, we were outlaws as long as you were in power.

You talk about persecution. I think there are few of us here present who were not forced to pay in prison for the persecution you practiced. Few of us here present who were not made to feel the effects of that persecution in acts of harassment a thousand times over and incidents of suppression a thousand times over! And in addition to those of us here present, I know a company of hundreds of thousands who were at the mercy of a system of persecution which vent itself on them in a disgraceful, even in a positively despicable manner! You seem to have totally forgotten that, for years, our shirts were ripped off our backs because you did not approve of the color.

Let us stay within the realm of reality! Your persecution has made us strong! You also said that criticism is beneficial. We will take criticism from anyone who loves Germany. But we will take no criticism from anyone who worships the Internationale! Here too, you have come to your realization a good deal too late, Mr. Deputy.

You should have recognized the beneficial power of criticism when we were in the opposition. Back then, you had not yet been confronted with these words; back then our press was _verboten_ and _verboten_ and again _verboten;_ our assemblies were banned; we were not allowed to speak, and I was not allowed to speak- and that went on for years! And now you say criticism is beneficial! ( _SPD hysterical cries_ )

 **President Göring:** Stop talking and listen to this for once!

 **Adolf Hitler:** You complain that in the end the world is told untrue facts about the state of affairs in Germany. You complain that the world is told that every day dismembered corpses are turned over to the Israelite cemeteries in Berlin. How that torments you; you would be so glad to do justice to the truth! Well, Mr. Deputy, it must be child's play for your party, with its international connections, to find out the truth. And not only that. These past few days I have been reading the newspapers of your own Social Democratic sister parties in German-Austria. No one is hindering you from disseminating your realization of the truth there.

I would be curious as to how effective the power of your international connections really will be in this case as well.

Would you please let me finish, I didn't interrupt you either! I have read your paper in the Saar, Mr. Deputy, and it does nothing other than commit constant acts of treason, Deputy Wels, it is constantly attempting to discredit Germany abroad, to shed a bad light upon our Volk with lies to the rest of the world.

You talk about the lack of stability of the law. Gentlemen of the Social Democratic Party! I too witnessed the Revolution in 1918. I really do have to say that if we did not have a feeling for the law, we would not be here today, and you would not be here either! In 1918 you turned against those who had done nothing to harm you.

We are restraining ourselves from turning against those who tortured us and humiliated us for fourteen years.

You say the National Socialist Revolution has nothing to do with Socialism, but rather that its "Socialism" exists only in the sense that it persecutes the "only pillar of Socialism in Germany," the SPD.

You are sissies, Gentlemen, and not worthy of this age, if you start talking about persecution at this stage of the game. What has been done to you? You are sitting here and your speaker is being listened to with patience.

You talk about persecution. Who has been persecuting you? You say you are the only pillar of Socialism. You were the pillar of that mysterious Socialism of which, in reality, the German Volk never had a glimpse.

You are talking today about your achievements and your deeds; you are speaking of all the things you intended to do. By your fruits shall ye, too, be known! The fruits testify against you! If the Germany you created in fourteen years is any reflection of your socialist aims, then all I can say is give us four years' time, Gentlemen, in order to show you the reflection of our aims.

You say: "You want to eliminate the Reichstag to proceed with your Revolution." Gentlemen, if so, we would not have found it necessary to first go to this vote, to convene this Reichstag, or to have the draft of this bill presented.

God knows we would have had the courage to deal with you some other way as well! You also said that we cannot ignore the Social Democratic Party because it was the first one to clear these seats for the Volk, for the working people, and not only for barons or counts. In every instance, Mr. Deputy, you are too late! Why did you not advise your friend Grzesinski of your views in good time, why did you not tell your other friends Braun and Severing, who accused me for years of being nothing more than a house painter's apprentice!- For years you claimed that on your posters.

( _Renewed protest from the Social Democrats; cries of "Quiet!" from the National Socialists; the President's bell calling for order_ )

 **President Göring:** Now the Chancellor is getting even!

 **Adolf Hitler:** And in the end I was actually threatened that I would be driven out of Germany with a dog whip! We National Socialists will now clear the path for the German worker leading to what is his to claim and demand. We National Socialists will be his advocates; you, Gentlemen _(addressing the Social Democrats)_ , are no longer necessary! You also state that not power, but a sense of justice is crucial. We have attempted to awaken this sense of justice in our Volk for fourteen years, and we have succeeded in awakening it. However, I now believe on the basis of my own political experiences with you - that unfortunately, justice alone is not enough-one has to be in power, too! And do not mistake us for a bourgeois world! You think that your star might rise again! Gentlemen, Germany's star will rise and yours will fall.

You say you were not broken during the period of Socialist legislation. That was a period in which the German workers saw in you something other than what you are today. But why have you forgotten to mention this realization to us?! Everything that becomes rotten, old, and weak in the life of a people disappears, never to return.

Your death knell has sounded as well, and it is only because we are thinking of Germany and its distress and the requirements of national life that we appeal in this hour to the German Reichstag to give its consent to what we could have taken at any rate.

We are doing it for the sake of justice-not because we overestimate power, but because we may thus one day perhaps more easily join with those who, today, may be separated from us but who nevertheless believe in Germany, too.

For I would not want to make the mistake of provoking opponents instead of either destroying or becoming reconciled with them.

I would like to extend my hand to those who, perhaps on other paths, will also come to feel with their Volk in the end, (Cries of "Bravo!" from the Center Party) and would not want to declare an everlasting war, (Renewed cries of "Bravo!") not because of weakness, but out of love to my Volk, and in order to spare this German Volk all what will perish with the rest in this age of struggles.

That you may never misunderstand me on this point: I extend my hand to everyone who commits himself to Germany.

I do not recognize the precepts of the Internationale.

I believe that you _(addressing the Social Democrats)_ are not voting for this bill for the reason that you, in your innermost mentality, are incapable of comprehending the purpose which thereby imbues us.

I believe, however, that you would not do this were we really what your press abroad today makes us out to be, and I can only say to you: I do not even want you to vote for it! Germany will be liberated, but not by you!

* * *

 **HITLER'S OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT RESPONSE OF SOCIAL DEMOCRATS HITLER'S RESPONSE TO SOCIAL DEMOCRATS**

* * *

 _ **DRACO X HERMIONE**_

 _ **S IM 12 PLS B NIS**_


End file.
